GaaraHina Love TriumphGaarahina Triunfo Del Amor
by animeminnie
Summary: After the war between all nation and Orochimaru/Kabuto and Tobi/ Madara, Hinata see's Gaara at the party. Gaara is a player…well beginner and he thinks he is in love….. Will Gaara and Hinata ever come together as a couple or will Matsuri have it her way and be with Gaara? Or will Sasuke marry hinata?If so will their love triumph?
1. Love at first sight?

Gaara and Hinata story it has a similar plot as Triunfo Del Amor. It changed here and there to fit their lives. Also I should have did this story on SasuHina….it would have been easier but hey, it's already done and competed. Xoxo Gaarahina!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not own Triunfo Del Amor.

Description: After the war between all nation and Orochimaru/Kabuto and Tobi/ Madara, Hinata meets see's Gaara at the party. Gaara is a player…well beginner and he thinks he is in love….. Will Gaara and Hinata ever come together as a couple or will Matsuri have it her way and be with Gaara? If so will their love triumph?

"Talking"

"_Thinking to one self_" or '_Thinking to one self_'

Chapter 1

Love at first sight?

Its night, fireworks light up the night sky. In Sunagakure it was a night to remember. The Kazekage invited clan leaders and their heirs from Konoha; he also invaded the 5th hokage and her helpers.

Sakura walked around the party to scouting for Tsunade. The hokage was hiding from sakura, Tsunade sat at a table with Shizune hidden from view behind people standing up. When a young Woman approached her she bent her head down so she could give a bowing" Lady Tsunade" the hokage stood up and the young lady began to talk, her voice was quite and shaky. "I want you to know" her voice was beginning to shake even more. "I've….ad-admired…you-you….all…m-my….life." she took a breath "And I'm very happy to be here before you, to have greeted you without my group next to me."

The hokage looked at the young lady with interest. Tsunade knew who she was but never really talked to her.

The young girl was un-easy she blurred out "I'm so nervous, my hands and legs are shaking" she notice she had had said that out load. "B-but that w-won't stop m-me from saying I really admire you." The young lady put her to pointer fingers together. "And asking you a huge favor"

Tsunade head went a little back to let the girl ask was she was asking.

The young lady took a big breath. "Can I give you a hug?"

Before she could say anything, the young lady hugged the hokage. Tsunade never had children and never once got hugged by a younger girl. She was hugged by Jiraiya and Naruto, but both where drunk at the time and wanted support…well Naruto did. Jiraiya use to hug her for flesh on flesh….rest in peace Jiraiya. But it was nice getting hugged by someone.

Back to the party the young lady took a seat next to her farther. She watched as everyone was having a great time. But her on the other hand, she had a headache because the lights and music. She excused herself to move to the back of the tables where there was less music and lights. She smiled when she heard the hokage voice.

"Since I am the guest kage here, I am giving the toast" she paused ". Thank you, for your attendance, and support. "She paused a gain "This celebration is celebrate are winning in the Shinobi world. We are safe from Orochimaru/Kabuto and Tobi/ Madara""

Every one began to clap, the young lady clapped along as well. She looked to her side, she saw a handsome man. This man had pale peach colored skin, his Hair was short, spiky, auburn color, and it was pared to the left to show his tattoo, of the kanji word for love. She stared at his eyes. Green eyes popped out more because of the tanuki-like black eye rings he had. His eyes stared at hers while clapping.

She stared at this man, it seem forever…Until a lady came up to get her attention. "daughter." the Woman called out. Her red eyes pieced the young lady with white eyes. "Your father wants to leave already."

"Kurenai…. Mother" the young lady said. "Hai"

"Come on we should getting going. Your sister has watched my son long enough." The young lady bowed to the strange, as she left by her mother's side.

The young lady looked back and gave the stranger a smile. He returned hers with a smaller smile. As she walked to the door, she quickly looked around and decided to fallow her mother outside.

The young man walked off from the party and he didn't see her in the halls then he walked outside. When he walked out side he saw the young lady next to her mother and father. The young lady fell a couple feet behind. She gave him a smile but her eyes didn't want to leave.


	2. I remember you

Chapter 2

I remember you

The following morning the man stood in a kitchen with his family at the table, discussing the party last night.

"Hey where you bro, you went missing for like 10 minutes?" Asked a man sitting at the kitchen table. The man is wearing a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist. His short brown Hair wasn't covered. He smiled at his younger brother, showing off his white teeth with in the red paint on his face.

The red Hair man was feeling embarrassed he tried to go after a girl, a good-looking at best. "I was with a guy trying to asset….He felt sick"

"Why, Gaara?" A Woman asked carrying three plates of food. She looked elegant in her Kimono that was black and reached down to her legs. Her neck line reviled to show a little skin. A red sash tied around her waist complemented the black dress. Her sported fingerless black gloves where a set black on her look but she didn't care. Her forehead protector was covered by a bangs parted in the middle. Her Hair complemented her eyes. She looked totally white. Blonde Hair in for pony tails, her dark green eyes made her look white. The woman was not stupid but she knew how her younger brother was.

"He was left behind" Gaara simply answered.

"Okay" the older siblings said in sync. They both new their brother was laying.

Breakfast was somewhat, compatible…. No questions followed. It was quite at for the first time in years. At the kazekage tower, Gaara walked to his office. He saw his friend sitting in his chair. This made Gaara a little mad but didn't mind it.

The kazekage walked to the third floor and entered was happy to see his friend behind a desk. Even if he wasn't the hokage now...or should I say the 6th to be hokage.

"Hey Gaara" the blonde called from behind the desk.

"Naruto"

"We need to talk" Gaara closed the door behind him.

"What's up Gaara?"

Gaara knew what he was asking, just what they needed to talk about. "Naruto, I swear" he paused he knew he was going to sound crazy to his friend but he bit his tongue and he continued "I found the Woman, I couldn't take my eyes off hers"

Naruto was stunned to hear his friend talk that way. "Please, Gaara. How would you know what to be in love and found you special girl."

"I have heard my sister talk about love and how she felt when she fell in love with Nara, Shikamaru"

Naruto was bewildered that his friend understood what it means to be in love.

"At lunch time lunch time tomorrow, when I am in Konoha. I will find her" Gaara was stuck on finding his mystery woman.

"What's her name?" Naruto asked so it would be easier to find her.

This is where Gaara hit a bump on the road, he forgot to ask her name. "I don't know" he paused as he ran though the thoughts in his head "all I know is that she was with her mother, last night" he played back the night once more before opened his mouth again mouth "her mother's name was Kurenai"

"Gaara are you sure?" Naruto asked with a high pitch voice. He knew Kurenai had a son, her only child.

"Yes but the girl didn't look like her mother"

Then it hit Naruto. Kurenai treat one person as her child, because of her family. "You're looking for Hyūga, Hinata" he paused "Kurenai has a son her only biological child…but she treats her student Hinata, like her daughter and Hinata loves Kurenai like a mother too."

Mean while

There was a knock on the screen door "come in" the Woman said from behind the screen. The woman was dressed in a simple kimono. Like her dress it matched her red eyes. Long and black, shoulder-length was untamed Hair, she was gave the look simple, wild and sexy, all while still dress like a mother.

In came a Woman dark blue Hair was long to her lower back, but she had a hime-cut bangs style just little to lower to hide her eyes from view, strands of Hair framed her face. Her skin was unforgiveable she was a light peach color. Her eyes were hiding from view, but when she moved you could her eye color. Unique eyes like her mother are but different. Kurenai eyes are red and a ring around her pulp, but yet this young woman here eyes are white with a tint of lavender and had no recorded pulp. Her outfit was not womanly wrapping close to her body but instead she was always wherein a loose-fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour with black pants, low-heeled sandals. A forehead protector was tied around her neck, its color material color is black. "Yes…Mother did you call"

Kurenai nodded and patted nest to her on the floor, the young lady sat next to her mother. "You know how much I love you, as a teacher and foster-mother." The young lady nodded. "But your father has requested that you live alone so you can have freedom before you become the leader of the clan. "She paused "Hinata, it's hard to be away from you….. You're like…your my child. But your father's wishes for you to live your life….. In another village so you can depend on yourself."

"But"

"No buts your father expects you back tonight, but tonight you're going to spend the night here until you finding a nice apartment in a different village." she knew she sounded hard. But she had no choice "your father has given me money, for you to get live without worries for some time." With one simple word Hinata stood up and walked to the door her hand slid the door. But before she closed the door behind her two simple words came out "thank you"

The next day around lunch time Hinata packed her back pack and her suit case with her cloths. "Thank you father "She hugged her father and gave him a good bye kiss on his cheek. "Good bye Neji."She also gave Neji a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She hugged her sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Never forget that I love you Hanabi" she smiled at her family. She was happy that once a month she gets to come back and give her father a report on how she is doing.

Meanwhile

"If your family figures out what I am doing for you they would kill me."

"Nothing will happen" Gaara was irritated that Naruto was paranoid.

"You should be leaving Konoha in a short while." Naruto commented

"I'm just going to visit the girl ad then you can walk me to the gates. Okay" Naruto was driving him crazy, he was annoyed that he keeps saying leaving, siblings, kill me blah, blah.

"I hope that it doesn't kill me in the hands of your siblings…. They hate to be late." Naruto was scared of his siblings.

Laughing was head from Gaara he looked at Naruto who was walking nest to him and gave him a smirk

"Yes really funny, Gaara" Naruto was happy his friend was smiling and laughing on occasions.

"Here is where she is living" Naruto said to Gaara

"It will be okay" Gaara's facial features faded, he paused as they stop by the house. "I'll be right back, don't move"

Gaara walked to the door and rang the door bell. He turned to smirk at Naruto he felt embarrassed

"They're going to get mad at you, Gaara" Naruto shouted

Naruto tone was uncalled for "hay bring it down a notch" Gaara he yelled back at Naruto. Gaara was out of place, he couldn't believe he was here, at her house.

A young lady opened the door and closed it behind her. She didn't notice the red Hair man next to her until she turned and almost walked into him. She pulled back. She looked at him. It was him the same man who she saw the night of the party. They looked at each other giving each other a small smile to each other.

"H-H-Hi" said the dark blue Hair.

"Hello" Gaara answered back.

"I-I S-saw y-you at t-the party"

"Yes, I saw you too" Gaara was loving her stutter but it was getting annoying. He looked down to see she had a suit case in her hands. "Are you going anywhere?" it was obese "We can walk you?"

"No" she stuttering left and she was strong of her answer. She knew that no was a bad answer. "N-no, I'm s-sorry, I-I don't walk with S- strangers" she paused and open her mouth once more. "My mother has taught me it's dangerous"

"Of course" Gaara understood will but was annoyed who didn't know him. "Look, don't worry, I am harmless"

"Hey Hinata!" a blonde Hair bye eyes called out at the young woman.

Hinata gave a smile to Naruto.

Gaara felt embarrassed that he bought Naruto with him "what's more, to be honest, I came looking for you" he paused "I don't know why" he paused once more trying to figure out why he came. So he wanted to be honest "but you caught my eye at the party"

Hinata didn't know what to say at his reason for looking for her.

"I'd like to get to know you, if you let me" Gaara added on his last sentence. "Will you let me?"

Hinata didn't want to tell him no once more she skipped his question. "The place I'm headed is very near" she paused she knew she sounded rude but she answered his earlier question "I rather walk alone"

"Then we'll both walk, I'll walk with you?" he picked up her suit case, at the same time she touched the suit case.

"My I?" Hinata answered to her hand touching his.

"My I?" Gaara wanted to be a gentleman and carry her bag for her. Hinata let go of the suit case because she know when a man tried helping she should let him.

They began to walk in silence. Hinata walked beside the man and behind them was Naruto. Once Hinata saw the house she would be staying in she pointed it out "T-thanks f-for ca-carrying m-my bag" she tried to take the bag from the man.

"It's fine, really, I'll take it" he held the suit case close to him. He wanted to sway her like his brother did to Woman. He quickly remembered the last time his brother carried something for a woman "A girl like you deserves every attention from a guy like me." he paused and remembered another conversation of his brother. "There's something you should know." he paused to make it dramatic "you should know I'm won't stop seeing you"".

Hinata felt a blush coming but she held it in "W-well, I've never h-hung around with a-any guys then m-my s-squad." She paused "I'd need to ask"

"Okay, ask." he answered quickly. "But before cam you tell me your name?"

"Hai" she looked at her feet. "Hinata Hyūga" she paused. "I-It means s-sunny place o-or I-in the s-sun and m-my last name I-is my clan n-name meaning t-towards the s-sun" the she asked his name "A-and y-your name I-is?" Her strutting worsened.

"Gaara of the desert, and you all ready know Naruto"

"Hinata "said a Woman from the yard.

Hinata looked back to see it was her mother "I-I've g-got to g-go, t-thanks a l-lot" she took he bag from Gaara.

"Hinata, I am going to be here for today, I will come back in a week. I'm going to different country."

"Are you going with your family?" Hinata question the Stranger in front of her.

"No" he paused "well, no, it's a business trip and I have Baki with me." Gaara gave a smile.

"B-bye" Hinata turned around and walked into the house. She always loved it her. Because she had a brother that loved her more than she sister, he didn't talk back or anything else. Her mother paid attention to her. Once she put her stuff down she left for Suna searching for an apartment to rent. Her trip wasn't long since she used a scroll. She loved one piratical apartment. She gave the owner the 1st month rent and the deposit. Once she returned to her mother's house she slept the night.


	3. New life, in love?

Chapter 3

New life, in love?

When Hinata awoke, her brother was still a sleep. She cooking "Good morning Mother"

"Good Moring Hinata"

"Well I am going to be off. Tell my brother thank you. If a young man with red Hair comes here tell him where he can find, Me." she paused and handed a piece of paper with an address. "Thank you so much for letting me stays here last night."

"Will do, Hinata, Get to your new apartment safe" Kurenai hugged Hinata.

When Hinata arrive at her apartment, it was lonely. She put her stuff away and made a flyer.

On the papers she wrote "Room Mate needed, seeing a lady as myself to pay half the rent." she posted the flyer at one of the restaurants in town and one outside the apartment building.

Hinata was bored and decide cleaning when she was done she heard the door bell. She opened to see a girl sanding at the door. She looked like she was dress to little.

"Hi, is this the apartment looking for a roommate?"Said the Stanger.

Hinata examined her. The Stanger looked to be the same age. Her red eyes reminded her of her mother's red eyes, but the stranger's eyes where coved by her framed brown glasses. Her red eyes matched the color of her Hair. Her Hair style was unusual, her Hair is short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. Her lavender uniform was the same color as Hinata, but the Hinata didn't wear short black shorts or long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. Hinata knew she couldn't judge her. "y-yes please come in" Hinata paused. "I am Hinata Hyūga"

"I am Karin"

They smiled at each other, and then knock came from the door. Hinata opened it to another Stanger.

"I am saya" this stranger looked a little more dressed up then Karin. Saya had black medium Hair, it was parted in on the left to cover her right eye a little. Her eyes are brown. She outfit was cute. Black pants, black sandals like Hinata, her shirt was a strapless, she tied a black ribbon around her upper waist, under the staples shirt she wore a black t-shirt.

"Come in" Hinata paused "I am Hinata Hyūga"

Hinata saw in the corner of her eye Karin gave Saya a dirty look. Hinata like them both but couldn't decide the party looking one/ dressed a little or saya one who covered up a little more. Hinata stared at both of the ladies, both looking back at her. "We are going to share this apartment, all three of us."

Saya was happy, and Hinata too, but Karin was annoyed a little. They arranged the bed room and to the single bed to be close to the window and the bunk bed by the wall. They talked all night. Hinata learned a lot from the two girls like. Karin like rich men, she like to be with cute guys, she was survived her home town getting burned to the ground. She was like a medical Nin. Saya was different, she wants to study, she paid a little violin, and she always cared her katana.

A week pasted.

Hinata and saya were cleaning up the living room and kitchen

"Hinata I have a confession" Saya looked at her roommate "I like the guy in with the dog in your picture you showed me"

"When I ask him to come I'll introduce you to him" she paused, "I also have a confession" she knew that it didn't continue the conversation "My dream was to…someday becomes the clan leader of this clan"

"The leader? I thought your dad pushed you to become that" Saya was amazed. Her friend told her about her life and never could have expected to be the leader. "A clan leader, that's great that you want to do it" Saya was happy but yet she looked at Hinata Of course, you're the heiress and you pretty" she bought herself down. ""Tell me, do you have a boyfriend now?" she paused, what if she didn't "Have you ever fallen in love?"

Hinata didn't know what to say "well, I don't know what to say" she paused as she remembered the party. "I once met a guy…" she wanted to be honest "he is the kazekage" she thought about the night they meet and the day after. "Ever since I met him, I haven't stopped thinking about him" Hinata felt a smile escape her. "About his looks and that small smile…" she paused and I can't wait to see him again"

Says was stunned "Well, I don't know much, but by what you told me, that's love"

Hinata was flabbergasted as what her roommate came up with "Love?"

Saya smiled at her "Yes, Love" she wanted to make it clear to her "You're in love with that kazekage"

Hinata wanted to turn red but she was shy to turn red "No, Saya, please, I couldn't be."

Saya told her reasoning "Hey, you think about him, you talk about him, not only that but the way you talk about him."

"No, saya you're talking nonsense." Hinata was becoming irritated

"You're in love!" Says was acting like a school girl.

"I'm not." Hinata wanted to end this conversation, when the door bell rang.

"You're in love!" Saya walked past the door to the bedroom

"Come on, stop it" Hinata was determined when she opened the door this conversation would shop. Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself down. She then opened the door. She was shocked to see the familiar face. There was Gaara in front of her with flowers

"I brought you these flowers" Gaara handed Hinata and smiled at her. "I hope you like them"

Hinata opened her mouth to say to simple little words "T-they're b-beautiful" and she thanked him "t-Thanks a-a l-lot"

"No, it's a pleasure" he was happy to see her. "May I come in?" she stepped forward once step

Hinata didn't hesitant "No"

"I can't?" her replied.

"No" Hinata stood her ground

"Why?" he liked her strong side and her stuttering side too.

She gave him once quick answer "It wouldn't be right"

He under stood completely "Okay then let's go for a walk"

"No" she was determined

"Not that either?" he was surprised by now with other woman he would already been inside. But she was different. His eyes never left her, he watched her shake her head.

"No, I'm sorry but it's late." Was her reply to his question

He had to play with her rules "okay you're the boss, miss" he had to let her win "you won't escape from me tomorrow, I'll come" he gave her a small grin "so I'll see you" Before he could turn and walk away her heard her speak.

"H-how d-did y-you get m-my a-address?"

He looked at her. "I when to go see Kurenai, she told me she lost your address. So she told me she gave it to you house." he paused, I went to you house, you cousin answered the door and he didn't give it to me but a younger girl, gave it to me. She said good luck" Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow" he leaned in to kiss her, only to kiss her Hair. "Good night." He walked out the door of the apartment building. He looked up at the window that was lighted _'She is so pretty, so different from all the girls I've met.' _He thought harder_ "Oh, Gaara, and Gaara!"Don't you fall in love…Boy, don't you fall in love." _


	4. New Job

Chapter 4

New Job

At the kazekage's tower, it was morning. The tower was full of people walking up down, in and out the door. On the 4th floor on the 1st door to the left is a normal sized office. It was quite in the office until the door opened.

A man entered the office. He stands fairly tall, two red markings on the right side of his face. And the left side of his face was covered by turban-like head gear the sheet hung down top cover his left. "There's a girl who wants to be an assistant."

"Baki" the Woman behind the desk looked at the man "You know, I don't interview applicants. "

"I know" he paused "But Temari" he addressed the woman behind the desk with four pony tails. "It seems to me…She's a special case."

"What's special about her?" Temari questioned.

"This girl brought a note written by your fiancé" he paused, he knew that Temari would get upset "strongly recommending her."

Temari was shocked, she disbelieved that her fiancé would do such a thing. "A recommendation in Shikamaru's own hand?" she wanted to know who it was "What's the girl's name?"

Baki leaned in closer "Hinata Hyūga"

Temari's pen dropped to the desk. "Let her in immediately." Baki left the office and a minute later a woman with white eyes came into the office. Temari walked around her desk. "Explain what's going on between you and Shikamaru"

Hinata was astounded that the Woman in front of her was implying "Excuse me, I've nothing to do with Shikamaru" she paused to reinsure the woman "Shikamaru has simply been kind and generous to me" Hinata took a breath to finish her statement "I'm simply very grateful to him"

Temari picked the mini scroll out of Hinata's hands. She walked to desk reading the note "Well, my fiancé speaks marvels of you in this recommendation." She closed the scroll up "so you want to be an assistant"

Hinata let out one simple word "Yes"

Temari was curious "What do you know about assisting?"

Hinata took in a breath "well I've learnt something's, going on missions…" she paused to add on to her reasoning "Watching Shizune with the 5th hokage"

"So your one of those girls who's bored of their life" Temari understood her type "and wake up wanting it to be easier" she hated people who wanted to it to be easy when its sometimes harder than a avenge mission "please!"

Hinata felt something bubbling inside her. She turned quick and left the office. She waited walked the stairs. She realized that a lot of people coming up she turned around and let a mall tear run down her cheek. When she turned around, her eyes met green aqua eyes. Her quickly grabbed her hand and walked into an office. This office was bigger than Temari's.

He let go and looked into her light lavender eyes. "What's wrong? What are you crying?"

She let out a small whimper "She humiliated me and she said awful things." she paused she didn't want say her name. "I don't know why she hates me...So much, I don't get it."

"What did she tell you?" Gaara demanded to know

"She crushed my dreams in an instant." She felt his back hand cress her cheek.

Later that night when Karin and Saya slept in their bunk beds, Hinata laid in her bed looking at the moon light coming from outside. She turned her around to look at picture frames and a statue of a goddess.

-Flash back-

Temari said sitting down in her chair. "Turn around" Hinata did what she was told. "There's no doubt you know nothing about being an assent" She added on "you don't have the proper things in on you, you are not a medical ninja." She paused "to top it all, your stance isn't grace full to be next to anyone important."

-End of flash back-

Hinata stared at the statue, as she remembered the rest of the conversation…still echoing in her head. "_To summarize, you're very plain, a girl among many_" Hinata was annoyed at Temari's word choice's. She sat up "I'll Show that woman who I am." Hinata was determined, she turned her head back at the statue "Yes, I'll show her." She made a small vow. Tomorrow she would show up since Temari didn't give her a straight answer.

The next morning the tower was filled once again with people. In the normal office Temari sat at her desk reading over papers. When confident Woman came in.

"Good morning, Temari" the young lady looked onto Temari

Temari looked up to Hinata standing over the desk "Congratulations, I thought you wouldn't show up for work"

"Well, as you can see, you were wrong." She didn't stutter as she stood her ground.

That afternoon Temari had her standing behind her in the council meeting. Hinata felt so awkward eyes pierced onto her.

Temari opened up the meeting by introduce her trainee assistant. She handed folders to Hinata so she could pass them out. She felt positive as she walked around the room until she saw a red Hair man walk into the room. He sat next to Temari. The last folder she laid in front of him. She walked back to Temari's side.

"Here are all of the students names that are going to be enrolling to are academy"

The council men opened the folders to look upon the names. Their smile gave a small pleasant grin.

"Anything else, Gaara brother?" Temari

Hinata felt her confident leave a little, his sister was being a bitch. He didn't even tell her that Temari was his sister. _"Why didn't he tell me?"_

"There will be a ceremony at Konoha, giving Naruto the title of hokage."

After the meeting Temari had Hinata practicing her stance. Hinata was happy Temari was getting a little nicer to her as she trained her. "Left you head… A bit more." Hinata lifted her head to people could see in her noise. "Not that much" Hinata let her head come down a little. "That's it" Temari paused "give a distant gaze, indifferent." She walked to Hinata's left "Don't let anything around you bother you….just like you're on a mission" Hinata walked forwards "A Assistant has to have a blank mind, distant, untouchable."

"I beg you not to lose your patience with me, Temari" Hinata paused. "I'm determined to work hard."

"You fight for what you want, don't you"

"Yes, you and the 5th hokage are my inspiration…. Showing woman what we can be"

"very well, but I warn you, to conquer the summit, you have to go step by step and never lo0ok back, with your eyes fixed on the summit"

"I'll do that."

"Continue practicing you walk of confidants and distant and graceful stance… alone, even if you get tired." "You can't afford the luxury of being tired right now." "When you become someone, I myself will make you rest." "For your beauty will be very sought-after."

"I'll do as you say, Temari"

"More than ambition, to make it, you need lots of discipline, unbreakable discipline."she paused "If you don't have it, you're no one."


	5. Love

Chapter 5

Love

When Hinata got home, she was asked question of her day, she didn't want to lie. She sat at the table with Saya, while Karin sat on the couch next the window. Hinata told every little detail.

"If he came" she paused "If the kazekage says he's sorry, would you forgive him" said saya.

"Of course you should forgive him "Karin cutting before Hinata would answer. Karin walked to the table. "And when you get bored of him, you know," she winked her right eye "kick him to the curb, and blow him off. "She smiled at the thought of having a rich man.

Hinata didn't know what to say she wanted to know what she would do. "Actually, I haven't thought what I'd do if he came." she stopped at the pings and thumps from the window. The pings and thumps where rocks gently hitting the window.

Karin got a pail of water from the kitchen. "Karin don't you dare, no!" Hinata and saya called out, But it was too late Karin tossed the water onto the man below, She then through the pale. Karin closed the curtains and turned around laughing.

"what's wrong with you?" says couldn't believe how rude Karin was.

Karin looked at saya. "To drive him away, he deserves it." she burst into laughter once more.

Hinata was angry that her roommate was rude "hey, one thing is I don't want to forgive him" she walked over to the coach and sat in front of Karin" another is you humiliating him, it's not fair. "

Giggles left her mouth "look at his face" she pointed to the window.

"You went too far." Hinata stood and walked to the bedroom.

"Don't get mad" Karin had a smile on her face. The look of satisfaction was read on her smile.

"Oh Karin, how could you?"Still giggles escaped from Karin's lips. "You could've split his head open" saya was mad for her tossing the water and worried of the man below.

"Oh, no don't be silly, don't overreact." She looked through the curtain once more "look, he's still there" she was surprised but still seemed funny to her.

Outside the apartment, Gaara picked up the pale and put it over his head. He felt embarrassed, so the bucket would help a little. He took two steps forward before he a Woman's voice.

"K-Ka-Kazekage"

He turned around and peeked from under the pale. He saw her there at the door. She looked like she always did amazing. He took off the bucket, he then invaded her for a quick dinner or should I say milk shake.

They sat at a table with a milk shake and a coffee.

Gaara wanted to know will everything be fine between them "Can you leave it behind?"

Hinata knew will what he was talking about. "A-Actually, the f-fact is w-what least m-matters." She paused to drink her milk shake. "What m-matters is w-why it h-happened."

Gaara quickly opened his mouth "It was a mistake, that's all"

"O-Only a m-mistake, k-ka-kazekage." She felt likes she was talking to father. "Y-you're not t-talking about…" she want to stop before it got awkward.

He took a sip of his coffee, and was interested on what she was going to say "About what?"

It was kind of too late, he asked and she answered "A-About y-your f-feelings."

He never met a girl who sat and wanted to know his feelings. It was mostly them telling him their feelings. "About feelings?" he saw her nodded "okay" he paused "I think about you intensely." We weren't laying… he thought of her at work and nights "you drive me mad, you disturb Me." he was annoyed at her for being in his head. He pointed at his head "you're in here all the time, you know" Annoyed but wanted her near "the mornings…..in the evenings…I'm not ashamed to confess"

Hinata thought the same for him but once difference. "I'd rather be here." She pointed to his heart. The heart is where he laid too. She quickly realized what she did she moved her hand to the glass of the milk shake.

He was surprised to not hear her stutter. He wondered if he was there in her heart. "Am I in your heart?"

She didn't want to tell anyone the answer "Maybe you are." So she simply teased or to the truth.

"Then this will truly be love at first sight." Gaara heard of such thing and saw it once with his sister and Shikamaru "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I-I b-believe…"she want to tell him "L-love is b-born in m-many different took a breath "I-It can b-bloom spontaneously o-out of the blue." she gave a example "Like a plant that grows from a seed a bird drops in flight." She paused "But it needs lots of care, lots of watering, so it may someday become a tree with huge branches." She knew she was being corny but there was no other way to explain it to him.

Gaara let out a "Wow!" her example was deep "Your thoughts are beautiful." he wanted to know "What is love to you?" he paused to re-word it but it was too late "I mean it, your feelings are beautiful." he liked the deep side of this woman with white eyes. "I didn't know that's who you were." He touched her hand, as a jester of become one in a relationships "Hinata Hyūga" he paused to catch her attention "our story begins now. Let's wait and see what happens, if it dies, we won't suffer that much, it's too new." He let out Sigh thinking if it ended to quick. "If it grows…"

She cut him off "I-I want it to grow." She smiled at him

Gaara was thinking on the negative side like always. "So do I but what if it doesn't last?"

She took a breath she believed in her and him "Well, think it will last." She paused "Tell it to yourself many times, until you're convinced and feel it deep inside your heart."

He couldn't believe that she was forcing him to think positively "Okay, then I'll repeat it a thousand times a day."

She was happy she convicted him to believe, she was curious "what will you say?"

He opened his mouth "I love Hinata Hyūga, I Love Hinata Hyūga… " it sounded so nice saying her name.

She was happy he used to word love "I-I L-love y-you" she looked at his lips, he in returned leaned to her lips to kiss her.


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6

The Wedding

A week passed and Hinata and Gaara kept their love a secret. Hinata and Gaara work life was separated. While he was in his office she was standing and running Aarons. She over hear her teammates and Naruto where coming to Suna in three days. She asked Temari for a day off, she was happy to let her rest for one day. Wednesday she was happy she and her roommates got together and waited at the gate for the travels from Konoha. When Hinata stopped the group she ran to them. She hugged her teammates, and they in return bear hugged her. Akamaru gave her a like on the cheek then they walked the gate.

"Kiba, Shino" she paused "I missed you so much"

The man with untamed Hair and canine, and the man with the sun glasses smiled at Hinata "we missed you too Hinata"

"Hey Hinata did you miss me?!" the blonde man pointed at himself.

"Yes but my teammates are like my brothers that always love me without being blind." She was talking about her brother or should I say her cousin Neji.

"I'm like a brother"

"Sure you are." The canine man said "Isn't that right Akamaru". The dog caring the man barked

"SHUT UP KIBA!" the blond man yelled.

"Hey Naruto stop picking fights… before I have my insects make you stop" the man said with the sun glasses.

"No fair no one is on my side…why are you on his side shino, Hinata do you agree with Kiba?" the man planted a face frown and a fake tear.

"Hai, you not like a brother… you more like Neji" Hinata didn't want to hurt his feelings. But she had to tell him the truth.

Hinata spotted her roommates. She waved at them and grabbed shino and Kiba's hand. She dragged them to the two women. Hinata noticed Saya eyeing Kiba. Kiba eyed Karin and she eyed the blonde.

"Everyone this is saya" Hinata pointed to the woman besides her. "Everyone this Karin" Hinata moved from pointed to Saya to Karin. "Saya and Karin this is Kiba Inuzuka my best guy-friend" she pointed at her man on the dog. "This is Akamaru" she petted his nose. She then pointed to Shino "My friend shino Aburame" she put down her hand. "Last but not least Naruto Uzumaki" Her roommates and teammates exchanged smiles. "We'll then, what should we do?"

"How about a bite" Naruto quickly answered her.

"AFTER WE GO SEE THE KAZEKAGE!" kiba yelled into Naruto's ear. "You're as bad as Choji"

"We'll right know I'm going to the library. " saya mentioned to the group.

"I'm going to go see a friend at the tower… So I'll come too" Karin told the group.

"I'll go with you guys" that was Hinata's answer.

The two girls and the three men walked to the tower. Their walk was filled with stories and things about them self's. Once they reached the tower Karin stopped at the office next to Temari's. The group made their way to the Kazekage's office. Naruto opened the door before knocking. Like always the kazekage was behind his desk reading and singing scrolls. "Hey GAARA….Earth to Gaara"

The red Hair man looked at the man "Naruto" he glanced at the other two men, beside Hinata.

Hinata noticed his glance. Her head looked at the floor. "Sir." She paused "I have leaded them here." She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka, and shino Aburame" she walked over to his side as his assistant.

His eyes wondered to Hinata next to him he wisped softly, so Hinata alone could hear him. "Temari told me you have a day off. Next time do what she says." He gave her a deathly stare.

"Sir" she stiffed up next to him.

"Hey Gaara we dragged her here." Naruto began to speak. "I want to tell you everything is ready for the wedding for your sister. Shikamaru's mother has gotten everything and she wants to set everything up."

"Okay" Gaara hated dealing with things for an event.

"All the heir's and Heiress and their mother and father are invited from Konoha" Kiba said looking at Hinata. "The heirs can take a date."

"Anyone you want to take?"Naruto winked at Gaara

Gaara marinated his emotionless face. "No, I am going alone."

Hinata was mad, he didn't want to ask her. She was upset they were going to be together in front of everyone but they can't talk to each other. Hinata walked over to the door.

"Hinata since you're going who are you going with?"

"N-No O-one" she struggled to maintain herself before she broke down.

"Then we'll go together. You and me as a couple." Kiba let out a grin. Before she said anything she looked at Gaara.

"You're dismasted"Gaara waved her off. He saw her close the door behind her.

Hinata outside the tower for her roommate and her teammates, stood up agented a wall in the shade. Her mind replayed what just happened. In her head she thought Gaara didn't want her, and she should go with Kiba as friends. He mind was in circles. Gaara didn't want herà she be alone at the wedding and not speaking à to dodge that she wanted to go with kibaà she would have a good timeà would Gaara be jealous?- he missed his chance. It just circled her mind. Mean while a group circled her.

"Hey Hinata, what wrong you look out of it?"

Hinata shook her head so she can come back down to earth. "Yeah, Im fine" she looked at her friends. They all smile at her, if they knew would they still have a smile on their face.

"You never answered me…..would you like to go to the wedding with me" kiba continued their conversion.

The question kept bothering her, she knew what she had to say "N-no" it was Saya's chance to be with Kiba. "You could take saya"

Kiba hesitated "I was going to ask Karin."

Hinata looked surprised "oh"

"Im going to ask Saya" shino added to their conversation.

"That's good" Hinata smiled "So when is the wedding?"

"In two week, so when you come for your monthly visit" Naruto answered her question. "We'll we should be going we promised to me saya , remember."

The rest of the day was filled with laughter, it was nice hanging with her buddies. At sun down Hinata hugged her friends, a good bye. Her and her roommates walked to their apartment, the girls talked about the boys like school girls. It was nice that they agreed to go with the boys plus she now had girls to go with that understood her better then the girls in her home village.

Hinata barely got to see Gaara, day and night. She worked hard with Temari, non work things (her wedding perpetrations) and work stuff. Once everything was finished for the perorations, Hinata left two days before the wedding so she could take Temari's dresses, shoes and her makeup box.

She arrived later that night, she put the Temari's things in the guest room. Hinata joined her family at dinner. It was quite, but before they headed off the sleep Hinata gave them a hug. The next day she cleaned her home so it would be clean for her boss and her brother's. She managed to cook a dinner with the maids help. In gaara's gust room she put a bear on the pillow. On Temari's pillow she put relaxing bath soap, oils, and candy (Her boss loved candy), on Kankuro's pillow she put oil for his puppets.

When her guest arrived she led them into the dining room to eat. Haishi was happy to know the Kazekage was staying at their home. Once small talk ended and dinner was finished Hinata and neji carried their bags to their rooms. Hinata walked to bedroom and laid on the bed. _"Tomorrow would be dine and over Temari would be married, no more wedding perorations. "_She could spend it with Gaara, they would be free to be with each other and it would be mandatory. She couldn't think right, she opened her window and calmed out of her room she used Chakra control (Chakra concentration) she walked up to the roof. She laid other back, she was happy. The other side of her was sad Gaara still didn't want to take her. She closed her eyes on the roof it was peace full and cool. He mind wondered as her ears listed to the chirpings of a cricket. She the listened to footsteps, she opened her eyes to see Gaara staring at her.

"Hinata" her name came from his lips.

"Hai" her eyes wondered off his "Kazekage"

"I Want to take you but, I don't want to make it a seen" he paused and sat next to her "You know that"

What he said was true. She couldn't deny it "Hai"

He hearted it when she was formal, stuttering, and a one word girl "Tomorrow, I will dance with my sister then you… no one else, but you have to still act like your working"

"Hai" she smiled at him. "Then we need to go back to bed." her face turned red at the words we and bed.

His silence was agreeing with her. "Thank you for the bear"

She smiled at him once more before she jump off the room and calmed into her bed.

The next Moring

Hinata awoke at 8 am and started to cook breakfast for everyone in the house. She couldn't decide what to make, so she made a lot of things. Oatmeal, pancakes, eggs (sunny and scrabbled), bacon, sausage, toast, she made coffee for her father and Gaara, she put a pitcher of water another Picher of orange juice out. Once the food was ready she knocked at everyone's door. She walked back to the dining room with everyone, they where suspired. They chewed down her food in a second (30 minutes). She washed the dishes while Temari took a shower.

"Hey Hinata" voice came from down the hall. Hinata walked to the voice and knocked at the door. "Can you help me, Hinata?"

"With"

"Getting ready?"

Hinata answered with a smile word "Yes" to door opened and closed behind her.

"Do you know anything about doing hair, makeup and nails?"

"I can do hair and Nails" Hinata picked up a bush and began to brush Temari's hair. She parted her hair ear to ear, she combed the top her hair into on single pony tail and tied it. Hinata found a sock and cut the end off she then rolled it up into a daunt. Hinata feed Temari's top pony tail into the whole, she coved the sock with the hair she feed through. She tied a yellow/gold rubber band to hold the bun in place. Temari was done one final touch, Hinata placed clear white hair chopsticks in her hair. Temari looked like a princess, Hinata added Hair spray to keep her hair in place at all times. She walked in front of Temari. "'Im sorry if I hurt you, when I was brushing your hair. Do you like?"

"It looks amazing! The top is beautiful as well as the bottom…It's a perfect bun"

"Yup and it's all thanks to the sock."

"Thank you."

Hinata picked up a box with a nail kit. "Now, it's time to do your nails."

"Can I get a French tip?" Temari held out her hand.

"What color, would you like?"

Temari was surprised that she would ask what color, French tips where white "White, what other color"

Hinata was surprised she went for the white dull look "pearl white, white, off white"

Temari loved the sea and she loved the look of shells with the colorful shine to them, she also loved pearls "pearl white"

Hinata cupped Temari's fingers with her hand. She filled down her nail and then added a fake nail, so it would stand anything. She filled the face down to a perfect size. She pained the white fake nail and then added a white clear coat so the nails would be even and stronger. She had Temari sit next to a fan, fanning her nails. She told Temari to say for an hour. She walked off and entered her room to get ready. _"Okay we have to be there at 12:00, two hours before the wedding starts at it was already 11:00_"

She laid her cloths on her bed and her dress next to it, she picked up a towel and walked to her bathroom. She washed her body head to toe. After getting washed up she filled her bathtub and sank into the water. She was ready, after today she would have Gaara. After 10 minutes soaking she drained the tub and walked out to her bedroom she took her towel off and dried herself. She put on her underwear and bra. She picked up her pants and began them on. When the door opened, she was embarrassed.

The man face turned red. "Im sorry Hinata, I thought you were taking a shower still" the man's eyes looked down at the floor "uncle wanted me to give this to you…their hair clips"

She was truly embarrassed "Leave them where you standing and I'll get it after" she paused "now please leave neji"

Neji turned, still looking at the floor and closed the door behind him. He saw her in her underwear….she knew she had no time to worry about what just happened. She quickly buttoned her pants and put on t-shirt. She combed her hair like always. She looked at the box though the mirror, she walked over to it. She opened it, two star hair pins lay in the box. She placed them into her hair (like Orihime Inoue) and to finish her look she added clear light pink lip-gloss, which she tucked into her pants pocket. She carried her dress to out of her room and into Temari's room.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Temari asked, still sitting in front of the fan.

Hinata placed her dress on the pillow of the bed "They're still things I need to do."

"Are my nails done? So we can get going"

Hinata touched her nails. "Yes their done." Hinata picked up her dress and Temari's dress. "Let's go"

The wedding

Temari was stunning, when she entered the room (re molded indoor training building). She was face to face to Shikamaru her soon to be husband was so handsome. They said their vowels, both looking into each other's eyes. .Their wedding and reception was held in the Re-molded indoor training building. Once they signed a scroll and kissed the crowed clapped, everyone stood up to congratulate the married couple. Hinata was one of them to greet them. Once the music started playing people started to dance, kiba and Karin where on the dance floor, shino and Saya where trying dance, Naruto and Sakura where feeding each other. Ino and sai were up against a wall making out, Tenten and Neji sat by each other his arm around her shoulder, Choji and lee where eating, and Kankuro had a girl on his lap. The girl sitting on Kankuro's lap was Yukata, a brown long hair and large brown eyes she looked a same age as Hinata, but she was is a year older.

Hinata sat with the married couple and their families because she was the assistant. She watched as everyone was having fun. Then it was Temari and her husband dancing. She looked like Cinderella, and it was thanks to Hinata. After the bride and gloomed danced Gaara danced with his sister "_Who knew he could dance_" Hinata thought. She smiled at them dancing, he danced gracefully. She broke the dance so she could dance with kankuro. Gaara headed over to the table he held out his hand so Hinata could grab it. Hinata placed her hand in his, he pulled her into his chest to dance. "_It's like walking on clouds" _once it was over Hinata couldn't get back to earth. She parted from him, after the party Hinata was left to pick up after every on, saya helped. The cleaning went faster and it was fun. They left for Suna after everything was clean.


	7. Free to Love?

Chapter 7

Free to Love?

A week without Temari was good, time with Gaara here and there, sneaking kisses when they where alone. She even got to sit on his lap for a bit. She loved the feel for his kisses, the passionate. She even got to stay let with him. It was the best week ever, no one to tell them anything. She was on top of the world. Well until Temari came back. When Temari came back from her honey moon it went back to normal.

It was a Wednesday morning when Hinata heard a knock at the door she opened it, to see a man giving her flowers and a note. She carried it to the living room and called her roommates

"Flowers for you Karin" Hinata handed to Karin.

"Someone sent you something?" Saya questioned the flowers.

"Let me see" Karin took the flowers from Hinata "This is a cheap flower arrangement." She opened the note and tossed the flowered on the table of the living room "Just listen to this Sentimentality" giggles escaped her lips "Love, like flowers" she paused "are the most sublime jewels, that Kami gives us. I hope they reach your heart as a token of admiration" she paused once more "Kiba" Karin dropped the letter next to the flowers "I'm telling you. Honestly, I prefer other kinds of gifts…Lets say more lasting. For example ear rings, necklace, a ring"

"That isn't kibas clan customary" Hinata was pissed of her friend was a gold digger.

"That's why he's not my type" Karin smiled "Throw those flowers away or send them back, I don't care." She left the living room and walked into the bed room.

Saya was thinking kiba, if she sent it to her she would teaser them forever, one word escaped Saya's lips "Kiba" she blushed at the name.

Hinata had no time to talk she had to get to work. The day was long but it was worth it to see Gaara talk to him. She made sure she didn't disturb him in her duties as a kazekage. 5 months past, once a month she visited her main house . Kiba sent letters and flowers every week to Karin, and Saya was let in the dark. The shadow of Karin, only hinata could take her out when she talked to her. On the other hand Hinata was in sun shine but hidden away in her relationship with Gaara. There was a time where Gaara wanted to show hinata how much he loved her, but was shot down and Hinata misjudged his attentions. After a week they got back to ether, another 3 months passed when the kazekage got word of a kage meeting. He chose to leave his brother behind and take hinata

Hinata had no time to talk to her friend the night before the group was to meet at the gates. She had to pack, and get a goodnight sleep. Hinata woke 2 hours before she was due to wake up. She passed the time rechecking her list to make she had everything. _"A book, two night gowns, they both had straps and ended an inch above her knees but one was white and the other light purple, a brush, two pairs of cloths her regular outfit and a light purple t-shirt and black shorts, Socks, 2 pairs of underwear, rubber bands and an medical kit" _there was still time hinata stepped into the kitchen and cooked two meals for trip. When she was finished she packed the meals and locked the door behind her. The walk was long but full of stories of all of them. It took them 2 days to reach the summit, but it was still beautiful. She got to attend the meeting.

"Kazekage, Gaara. Where's your brother?" the woman paused "Temari, I wish you the best in your marriage" a woman with green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. Her features stood out as well as her outfit long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees the woman's knees, the dress had no collar, it hugged her shoulders. Showing off cleavage, at the bottom the left side was cut to show off her fish mesh leggings her upper thigh was coved buy black shorts.

"Mizukage, Thank you" Temari said with a smile

"Mei Terumi…..Kankuro was left behind to take care of the village and take care of business" Gaara replied

"That's good" the ladies eyes wondered to hinata "who is this?"

"Yes, she is a pretty one" A short old mad interrupted the woman.

"Yes very, do you got a boyfriend?" Tall dark skinned man asked.

Hinata didn't know what to say she looked over to Gaara, and Gaara understood. "You're both old men stop asking personal question" he deepened. "Old man Onoki and A"

"You shouldn't talk like to your elders, boy" the old man said.

The dark man agreed "Yeah, I was gust asking. C needs a girlfriend"

The blond peach colored next to kage was suspired at his answer "sir"

"No affiance, I don't think he is going to cut it. She is Hinata Hyūga" a blonde man cut into "Can we start now"

"Thank you, Naruto" Gaara said with annoyed voice.

The meeting was long, it was just an update and to acknowledge in a few months Naruto would be a hokage. Once the meeting was over Hinata headed to her guest room. She waited till everyone was a sleep, to head to Gaara's bedroom so they could talk. She knocked on the door, when it opened she stepped into the room.

"Gaara"

Gaara stared at hinata in a strap night gown "Hinata how was your 1st major meeting with the kages" hinata sat on the bed.

"It was very nice, It was all like a dream" she paused "I'm so excited, Im very happy."

"I'm glad to see you're that happy" he sat next to hinata

"I wish I could freeze this moment in time, stop time. "She paused "I'd like to stay with you eternally."

"Then stay…"he paused, he knew what he was asking "stay with me tonight."

Hinata froze at what she said"D-do y-you h-have a-any I-idea WH-what y-you're asking?"

"Of course I do" he looked into her eyes. She leaned into him to kiss him. The kisses they shared where passionate. Hinata leaned back onto the bed, Making Gaara fall on top of her. Ever touch sent shivers up her spine, every kiss made her fall into pleaser. He was gentle to her, never her hurting her. Their body tangled with each other, Hinata was touching the stars with every touch every moan. They laid in the same bed, this arms around her waist they slept.

"**_From now on my heart belongs to you my secrets, my fate, and my hopes. Each part, each corner, my madness and my sanity, From now on I tell you I love you. I can't be without you because I miss you. All my love belongs to you, all my heart, everything I am. Destiny plan was almost perfect. WE love each other with our flaws, our strengths. We love each other in spite of our defects_**_.-__song: A partir de Hoy (Duet with Maite perroni) by: Marco Di Mauro__,"_

Morning came, Gaara woke up his arms empty. Hinata was long gone. He packed up his stuff and left his room. He met his sitter and Hinata outside the building. The walk back to suna was quite. Once they reached suna Temari left home to spend time with her husband. The week was long, Gaara didn't look at her, talk to her, acknowledge her. Till hinata was done, it was too long. Temari had the week off to be with her husband down stairs in the family quarters. This was Hinata's chance to talk to him and he would have to answer.

"Why haven't you talked to me? Or at least acknowledge me"

"Sorry, I been busy, you know that."

"Oh" Hinata was pissed off she was going to own her mouth to lash out at him when they heard a knock at the door "come in"

"Hi, you guys." the Woman paused "I came to get you Hinata, I Just turned in a mission. So I thought we'll go home together. "

"Yes" hinata made her way to the door.

Before the two girls walked out Gaara called out "Saya can I talk to you, alone"

Hinata understood, she walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"Im planning a dinner for hinata, at 9….do you think you can get her on the roof by then?"

"Yes."Saya turned and walked outside to meet Hinata

At Hinata's Apartment

Hinata spent the rest of the afternoon in the bedroom trying to relive a headache. Her thoughts went into a circle. "_Why_" she question in her mind. "_Why? When I gave myself to you...you can't even acknowledge me, talk to, kiss me, look at me…._" she thought harder and harder she reached a concoction "_He used me!"_ She walked out the bed room and sat at a couch. She looked at Saya "where's Karin?"

Saya looked down and began to chop something "With her lover…..Kankuro"

Hinata's eyes shot up "Shut up"

Saya looked at Hinata "No I found out this morning, I found a love letter he sent her and I saw him outside waiting for Karin." She took a breath, her sadden expressions showed her feelings. "Poor Kiba"

"Kiba does not deserve it…." Hinata hated the fact Karin was dating him and yet cheating on him with Gaara's brother "Karin is cheating on him, and Kankuro is only using her" she paused "what's gonna happen when Temari and Gaara find out"

"Don't tell them, it better...it will get out on its own or better their fling ends quickly" Saya paused, and changed the topic to not sadden both of them "did you headache go away?"

"No" she paused as she walked to the dining table, her elbow on the table. Her hand cupping her chin and the lefts side of her cheek "tell you truly…I took a little nap but I relived it again. After that I couldn't rest. " She thought again letting a tear run down her face. "I was thinking, Karin hit the nail on the head." She hid her face with her hands. "But I didn't listen to her"

Saya was stuck, she didn't know what to say. She changed the subject once more. "Look, isn't the night wonderful." She walked over to the window. "Look at the lovely Moon shining upon us" she walked behind Hinata "We are going to roof" she sounded so demanding "we can with the stars and the fresh air will help with your headache "

Hinata realized her friend crazy. Hinata wanted to stay inside to hid and cry. She felt like she was thorn away, after he used her. "No, No, I'm sorry, but No" she added on "On top of that I'm not in the mood."

Saya wasn't going to give up she grabbed Hinata's hands."It's going to be good for you… plus you'll relax" hinata pulled away and was walking to the room when Saya quickly followed "Oh, No, Come On!" hinata put her head back and dragged her feet. "You must trust me." she pushed hinata out the door and she closed the apartment behind her.

Hinata was forced to walk up the stairs to the roof. While doing so she gave reasoning so she could go back "Let's go back" she thought "I don't fell well. It cold, we shouldn't we will catch a cold and Ga.." she paused, her and Gaara where no longer together anymore from the body langue to she read from him. "I mean Temari". There was no use Hinata walked up 3 stair cases to get to the top she reached the top. Her eyes caught something, she looked back to Saya…who disappeared from behind her. She looked back at what caught her eye. White pedals made a pathway lined next to little candles. Her eyes wonder up the path to a table, two chairs and two candle sticks on the table. She was surprised, then it hit her it must be a joke her eyes wondered to the stair case "Saya, Stop joking around!" she looked back at the table. Roses appeared next to her. She looked at the red roses and dark blue rose with touch of sparkle.

"This isn't a joke" the voice said, it was demanded and non-emotional. "This is very serious." She paused "So Please, My beautiful lady, the night is young"

Hinata looked at the man next to her, it was Gaara. "_So it wasn't over_ "she smiled at the thought, she was wrong. She restive the 12 roses in her hand and a small box, and gladly took them. They walked to the table.

"I've never done this before, so I hope we enjoy it together." He pulled out her chair when she sat down he pushed it near to the table. She cradled her roses in her arms like a baby. "First of all this week was so I can get everything I needed like having a mission sent to Tenten and Lee to find this rear rose. Don't get mad, that I was being harsh on you." she paused "saya was my accomplice, and as will as Tenten and Lee." He placed his hand on her hand and pulling her in a little. She could her him whisper. "You gave me your purity. You loving me and in return I loved you the same" she paused as he looked at the roses. "These white roses are to let you know, to me your as pure as you were before" she saw her lips twitch in a smiling mood "Yes, because purity and dignity aren't in our bodies, but in our hearts" he paused to notice her looking at the blur roses. "Blue roses with sparkles are is called Amor debajo De la Luna y la galaxia (love under the moon and the Galaxy)….Thanks for loving me so much, giving me you heart, showing me what Love is, for everything"

She opened the little box in front of her "it the ring"

"Yes the engagement, I gave before." Gaara took the ring and placed the ring on her left ring didn't say a word still but her smile was bigger. He kissed her soft hand. He looked up to see Saya with a violin in her hands, she begin to play "should we dance"

"o-okay" her blushed showed she was still in love with Gaara. He offered her his hand and held hers. His other ram wrapped around her tiny waist. They begin to dance, his lips found hers there was sparks connecting to them. He pulled away to move a stand of her hair to the back of her ear, and kissed once more. Their date went well, too will. For the next couple of days they showed a smile here of there.

Friday morning

There was a council meeting asking the updates, once the meeting ended Gaara stayed behind looking over things like her smile, she eyes, her legs basically what made her Hinata. Temari noticed the smile on Gaara's face. She didn't think much of it. Temari noticed a pair of black stockings with brown sandals, her eyes wondered up the figure. The figure had a dark shirt with a Sunagakure flak jacket and a forehead protector, her features where amazing. Short brown hair, dark eyes and peach colored skin, Temari knew who she was. She smiled at the girl. The Stanger stopped behind Gaara and put her left hand on his chest, Gaara looked back to see.

"Matsuri" Gaara was surprised to she her

"Yes, My Love" she paused "Your Matsuri"

Temari nodded in satisfaction, with her smile still planted.

Matsuri leaned in to kiss Gaara on the lips. Hinata is shocked she couldn't move. "Excuse Me"

Everyone was shocked when Gaara left in a hurry Hinata was already shocked. "Gaara, Gaara!" Matsuri called to him

Temari walked to the young lady "Matsuri, Matsuri, Come, Please, Love, I'm so glad to see you!"

Matsuri hugged Temari "I missed you!"

Temari was supper happy to see Matsuri "Please forgive him, he's still upset about what happened."

Matsuri broke the hug "What happened? Nothing happened."

"Don't worry. We'll talk about it later."Temari took a step back "Meanwhile, you're so welcome!" she still had a smile on her face "I'm so glad you came back, I missed you."

Matsuri gave Temari a smile "I also missed you so much."

Hinata couldn't stand it anymore she was almost to the door when Temari stopped her "Don't go Hinata Hygua, please come" hinata walked to Temari "This is Matsuri, This top assistant in the tower" she paused "Matsuri, Hinata Hyūga, My new assistant"

Matsuri was shocked "oh, your new assistant? "Her tone changed from sweet to a distant one "Since when does she work here"

"Well, practically ever since you went on your trip" Temari answered her question. "In your absence, she filled the assisted me and a bit for Gaara, she goes to council meetings, my wedding, she did my hair and nails, kept Gaara working when I left for my honey moon" and she added on "Oh and kages loved her."

Matsuri spat the words out at Hinata "Oh, good for you"

"Isn't she a beauty?"Temari asked

Matsuri tone was dropping still "yes, very beautiful".

Temari notices her tone "We'll, Matsuri don't be sad." She thought of her brother getting back together with her and her still being an assistant "I'm sure, now you're back, things between you and Gaara will patch up"

Matsuri tone changed from discussed to sad to "Temari, I swear what they said, never happened, I never cheated on Gaara"

"Oh, we'll talk about that later" Temari didn't want to talk about that "Now, promise you'll get back with Gaara"

"Yes, I promise."

Tamari hugged her "You must" she paused and pulled away "you're the only woman I and the Council want as my brother's wife" and added infuses "the only one."

Gaara managed to sneak away on lunch time to meet with hinata at her apartment. They sat at the table. Him drinking he coffee, and dirking milk shake.

"Don't listen to what my sister Says. She says things without thinking"

Hinata couldn't believe hime she sighed at him "Okay, Gaara….She was very clear" she paused to repeat the conversation. "She said the council and she will ONLY ACCEPT Matsuri as your wife"

Gaara understood very well "Who cared what they say" he demanded and then he add to his reply "besides, it doesn't matter, to begin with, I don't love Matsuri." He paused "Okay. The Woman I love is you, make no mistake… I'll do anything not to lose you." he grabbed her hand. "Even if the whole world opposes, if my family opposes…"

Hinata cut him off "no just try talking to her. Explain we love each other." Gaara nodded at her "When she sees you speak from the heart, she'll understand"

"Okay" he leaned in to kiss her. After lunch, he when back to the office, so he could talk to his sister. He tried to talk about it, but she was too busy. He went back to his office and summoned lee to his office. Once her arrived he asked him a question "Are you ready?"

"Yes, but Gaara, are you sure?" Lee thought this was a bad Idea, but good for the relationship.

"Of course" the words came out of Gaara mouth.

"Without telling the council and your sister?" he question Gaara actions.

"My Sister wouldn't listen to me, Lee" he gave lee an emotionless glare "she acts like she is the kazekage, working all time…..she is a ambassador!" his eyes moved to the window. "I won't lose, Hinata Hyūga just because she's too busy."

"Okay, very well." He couldn't change his mind. "Here it is. "Lee gave him a small box, in his hands. "I called Saya, She's on her way."

"Perfect" Gaara looked at the box and then opened it.

"I can't believe it." Lee was still stunned that Gaara was going through all this just for a girl.

"I can" Gaara opened his mouth. As he closed the box

The door office door opened, it was hinata. She walked into the room she closed the door behind her. "They told me you wanted to see me."

He handed the little box to Hinata "Here, this is for you, its self-explanatory". Gaara wasn't all for words.

She didn't' understand it wasn't her birthday nor anniversary "Gaara, I don't get it, what's this"

"Open it"

She did what she was told, he eyes widen as she saw it was a white gold ring. "Gaara!"

"I've always...told you how much I love you." he gathered up more thoughts "But now I'm willing to prove it to you" he paused at the nest words that came out "Let's get married." He paused to explain lee appearance "Lee and Saya will be our witnesses because you and I are getting married right now."

Lee saw the door open "Saya's here"

Saya had a big smile at the couple. "Hinata, I'm so excited, for you" she paused and looked at the small box in hinata's hands"Show me the ring."

Gaara want to hurry up "We're all her let's sign the document"

Hinata gave Gaara a disapproval "No Gaara" she paused and said it again "No"

Gaara was stunned "What do you mean no?" he was annoyed "I'm proving I love you, that I'm willing to go through with it with any and all problem"

She knew his attention but it was still a No. "I know, I have no doubt you love me, but Im not going to marry you in secretly" she paused "as if are doing something wrong"

"I want to make our which to be together all our lives, come true"

"Yes, but not this way "she sighed "I dream of getting married in a white dress with kami and everyone's blessing"

He still wanted to marry her now "Okay, we can have a wedding later." She paused "But meanwhile we can marry this way"

He wasn't listening to her "We can't marry behind our families and everyone else's back" she took a breath "You asked for time, I'll give it to you. "She closed her eyes and shook her head "We'll wait until your sister is okay with it, because I know my dad would be happy and we can marry properly."

Gaara shook his head "Okay" he dismissed everyone.

Hinata went back to work in Temari's office after a while Hinata took a she walked into the Woman's brake room. The break room had a couch, a TV, a big mirror that hung on the wall, a sink, a refrigerator, a table and a door that lead to a bathroom. She had gotten bored she looked at herself in the mirror, she was a lone, and the other assessments' would talk to her. She saw the door open from the mirror, it was her.

Matsuri smiled at the two girls at the table. "Hi, girls!"

"Oh, my friend" brown haired woman with a bandanna said.

"Matsuri!" a black long haired Woman said.

Matsuri hugged the black haired woman "Yukata" she stepped away and hugged the brown haired Woman. "Sari!"

"My friend, it's true what they said, your back!"

"Well, yes. I brought you some presents. "

"Let's see!" Yukata held out her hand

"You shouldn't have" sari smiled"we're so glad your back" she paused to look at hinata behind her and back at Matsuri "there is one girl that is trying to take your place."

"But no one compares to you" Yukata added to sari's comment

"Oh…well, if someone here thinks she's a star assistant. Get real, because I am back" Matsuri paused "we'll and then when I marry Gaara, I will be like a queen."

Hinata rolled her eyes at Matsuri reflection in the mirror. She was pissed off, she turned around and walked past the three woman, and out the door.

"Aren't you going to open them?"  
"Be very careful, Matsuri, it seems your Fiancé is very interested on that girl that just walked out." Sari had to protect her friend.

The news was shocking to Matsuri.

"Come in Baki"

"Excuse me, thanks"

"You're welcome." "Take a seat, please"

"No, Im fine, thanks"

"Okay, I guess you want to talk about what happen between Hinata and Me" he paused "seeing that you like my father and your Saya's uncle"

"Exactly, I swore to protect you and my niece's friends. I intended to keep both promises"

"I think that's great"

"But I love Hinata with all my sour and I'll answer as a man."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll marry her."

"I'm worried how your sister and the other council men will react."

"I think my sister's reaction shouldn't worry you a bit. I'm the only one who decides about my life, forget about the council men"

The door open quietly as Temari stepped in the office of the Kazekage.

"Are you sure?".

"Absolutely"

"What's going on?" Temari shut the door and walked behind Gaara "what are you arguing about?"

"No, Temari, Baki and I aren't fighting" "I was just giving him my opinion on something."

"Excuse me I better jet back"

"Go ahead Baki" "just remember, I always keep my promise"

Baki walked out the door. And moving aside for a short brown hair lady. She walked behind Gaara and hugged him. "Hi, My love!" "Hi, Temari"

"Hi"

"Matsuri, I don't want to be rude, but please don't come to me as we were a couple. It makes me uncomfortable"

"I'd rather not be in your way, I'll be going to my office"

"Until when are you punishing me? And admit I didn't cheat on you"

"Until when will you admit I don't care, Matsuri"

"But I care and so does your sister and the council men" "They really want things between us to change, and patch up are relationship" "I love you Gaara!"

"I don't love you, Matsuri" "so please, leave me alone."

"I love you Gaara" "Your mistrust hurt me so I went on a trip…To think while I was there, I came to see how much I love you, that I'll never love a man the way I love you."

"I don't need to go on a vacation to know that I don't love you, Matsuri" "and that I don't have any feelings for you none at all"

"_It won't be that easy you get rid of me._"


	8. Meeting in Konoha

Chapter 8

Meeting in Konoha

"I don't know about your personal life, but lately you seem affected, kind of worried."

"Temari, I…"

"You must know your personal life mustn't interfere with your work" "You have a bright future ahead and if you're worried about a relationship, I can tell you it's not worth it."

"Temari, you don't know…"

"I'll give you a piece of advice. Don't fall in love, you couldn't do anything more stupid" "Remember, I promised to make you a top assistant for a kage, I'll keep my word" "But don't fall in love."

"I already fell in love."

"Well, you've done wrong." "I won't let you destroy my plans over a torn relationship"

"Madam, it's not a torn relationship"

"It's all I needed to tell you" "now get out of my office, Baki needs an assistant" "_she won't be a easy to defeat, but no matter what…I'll drive her away from Gaara" "If Matsuri it right, I will break their relationship"_

That night hinata went home like always but too night she had a date with Gaara. She was getting really as well Karin. Hinata and Saya heard a knock at the door. Hinata walked to the door, she opened it and she was suspired.

"Hinata Hyūga, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, Karin and I are roommates, Kankuro"

"Who is it?" hinata moved from the open door.

"Kankuro, Come in! Hinata, you should have let him in" "Darling, how are you?" "Baby, I'm ready" "let's go. Oh, no I need my perfume…"saya closed the door of the apartment.

"So, you know?"

"Yes" "I know about your affair with Karin." They heard the door bell.

Saya walk back to the door "Who is it?"

"It's me the Kazekage"

Hinata whispered to everyone "It's Gaara, its Gaara!"

Kankuro was surprised that his brother was here "My brother is here?"

She was worried "Yes, Gaara, your brother is here"

Karin came out from the bedroom "Ready" Saya shushed Karin "What, What?"

Karin explained her action to Karin "It's Gaara, He's outside."

She hated the fact he was outside at the door stopping her and kankuro "What will we do now?"

Hinata couldn't believed what Karin said."Let him in" hinata replied

"No" kankuro quickly protested hinata reply

"I am going to let him in." Hinata was pissed Kankuro was telling her what to do no body but Gaara, the kages, Temari, and her family had the right to order her like that

Kankuro explain his realizing "My brother can't know I'm here."

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Gaara voice seemed to get annoyed

Karin got a quickly solutions to the problem "Tell him you're busy. Too come back later"

Hinata was out raged "sorry Karin, I don't like lying, especially to Gaara"

Then saya came up with a perfect solution " wait Hinata" she grabbed Karin's hands and dragged her to the hall for the bedroom "Karin, go to the room and take Kankuro too…quickly hide."

Karin took her hands away from

Saya's "shut up, what about Gaara?"

Hinata quickly answered her question "I'm letting him in, Karin"

Saya lightly pushed Karin to the room "that's why, so hide" and raced to the kitchen

Hinata walked over to the door and opened it for Gaara.

"Hinata" his voice was annoyed

"Hi" she kissed him on his lips

He pulled away and looked at Saya who answered the door earlier "Why wouldn't you open the door?"

"Well…I was getting dressed, I was in my underwear" she paused she shuttered here and their but overall nervous "you couldn't see me like that."

He didn't want to see her like that he quickly answered "Of course, sorry" usually Karin was sitting at the table doing her hair, makeup but she wasn't to be found "and Karin?"

Mean while in the bedroom

"So it's true Gaara has is with hinata"

Karin didn't want Hinata's secret spilling out since hinata held hers "Well, I don't think…"

Kankuro cut her off "its okay, Karin, I already knew" he paused "I heard it from Yukata, he interested in hinata"

The secret was out already she took a breath "Well, it's true, Gaara is in love with hinata" she paused to tell him cheerful news "He even proposed"

Kankuro was blown over, who knew Gaara would do that "What…proposed?" he paused to shake off the news "Gaara never told me of the sort"

She was not surprised "Maybe he didn't but he told you sister" she paused to tell him what happened in a short summary "as you may guess, she flatly opposed"

He could have guessed "I imagine"

She continued to tell him what she knew "What I know, Temari wants; on one but, Matsuri" she paused "she must feel Hinata is worthless. She comes from a strong clan but let she was weak compared to her cousin, her father disown her when she was little. I guess that's why."

Mean while back in the living room

Gaara picked up a vibe in their air "Well, Why are you both so nervous? Is something wrong with Karin?"

Hinata looked at Saya, saya knew what she had to do "No, no, of course not, she just went out, she's not here"

"Oh, well then let's go" he quickly smiled at Hinata

"Bye saya" Gaara quickly told saya before closing the door.

When the door closed Karin and Kankuro came out of the bedroom "Finally they left. I thought they'd never leave! But never mind, we're ready to go out and celebrate." Karin said to Kankuro

"Karin, we're not going anywhere" Kankuro was worried, he was almost caught, his mood dropped.

Karin couldn't believe this "Let's go"

He clarified "It didn't feel right almost being caught by my own brother"

She couldn't believe him=, so enlighten him "Your family will find out sooner or later"

He was discussed "My family will never find out, Karin. We'll celebrate your birthday some other day" he looked to Saya who sat at the table"Im sorry, good night"

"Good night" Saya replied to the cheating man, the man walked out of the apartment.

Karin was happy and showed a smile of satiation "My birthday is coming soon, my birthday" her smile disappeared as she walked to the table "All I wanted is to be with Kankuro and he leaves!" she pushed the table into Saya. "You'd better keep your mouth shut" Karin pointed at saya as she sat on the living room coach _"I saya so much, she discussed me, disapproving my relationship, she is happy I losing my future husband…for cheating on the canine man" _"don't even look at me!" she said while grinning her teeth.

When Gaara and Hinata were alone Gaara had news. "So I got a Letter, it's an invention to Naruto's coronation it's a month away" his eyes wondered to the night sky "I was wounding if you wanted to go? We me" he paused "Im taking Temari and she want to take both you and Matsuri"

"But Temari is going to keep an eye on me" she paused "She knows, I told her I was in."

Gaara was shocked that Hinata told Temari "and, she knows I want you." his eyes wondered to Hinata, she agreed to go with him. "I want you right now and forever"

Hinata understood what he wanted, he wasn't to make love. She wanted to love him as well, so they did, in

Mean while with Matsuri

Matsuri felt sick, like she had for a month, she missed her period and thought nothing of it. Until she overheard a two woman taking about pregnancy, she quickly ran to the nearest drugstore. When she got home, she ran to the bathroom. 2 minutes later she dropped on her bed.

_"I can't believe it." _she heated herself "_I'll go to the clinic in the morning_ _and I talk to Temari about Gaara_"

In the Morning

Matsuri walked to Temari's office, she was happy that no one but Temari was in her office.

"Good morning Matsuri"

"Good morning Temari, I wanted to know how are we going to separate Gaara and that girl"

"When we are in Konoha, Hinata's going to be busy with her clan. The Hugya clan is happy to let us they with them because the Hokage's tower is going to be filled. She won't have time with Gaara, in that time…do anything, so he can be yours."

_"Maybe, this problem, Im in will help me get Gaara" _she thought. "I will, do anything." Matsuri turned around and left the room. She went to the hospital where she found out she is a two month pregnant.

The month passed and the group arrived At Konoha a day before the celebration. It was tuff on the couple to see each other, but Gaara found a way. He made a sand clone and he slipped into hinata's room. She meet him with own arms and kiss, their love was to strong, once more they made love, but they had to keep quite.

The next morning Hinata woke up, to her bed empty no Gaara in sight. She got dressed and walked out of her bed room to start cooking breakfast. She made coffee, waffles, eggs and bacon, and toasted bread. When everyone came to eat, they smiled but Matsuri. Matsuri was the first one to finish her plate she quickly excused herself.

While the every one ate Matsuri slipped into Hinata's room she looked into her bag. She pulled out her a long light purple dress with straps. She cut a long slit in front "_Know she won't be able to go without a dress."_ She tossed it to the floor, she picked up another dress that was a strapless white dress , and then noticed a perfume bottle. She memorized the name of the perfume she stuffed everything back into the bad and ran to her room. She took shower and quickly left to the market. She searched strapless white dress and for the same perfume, she was in luck the last store had it. She bought the small bottle perfume, she was only going to where it once. It was 3pm when she returned to the hugya compound. Everyone in the house got really for the party. Matsuri got dressed in her dress one strap brown dress that was tight, she whore ninja high heels, she placed a white ribbon clip in her left side of her hair.

Hinata did Hanabi's and helped her with her hair, makeup she zipping up the dress once she finished she turned her attention on herself and her hair "Hey Hanabi, can you get my purple dress from my bad while I finish my hair?" hinata combed her hair and did her makeup.

Hanabi took out the dress she took a look at it "Hinata, I don't think you'll be able to put this on." Hinata quickly got up and walked to hanabi.

"What do you mean?" hinata question Hanabi's words.

"it ripped" she handed to Hinata.

"Ripped?" Hinata snatched the dress and expect it "It was cut with scissors" she couldn't believe the luck, but she wanted to wear this dress "don't worry I'll fit it, just go on with everyone else" hinata opened the night stand.

"Hai" Hanabi left the room and everyone left to the party.

At the party

Hinata's father, Neji Gaara most of question Hinata's action to be left behind. Hanabi watch to the street that Hinata would be walking. She spotted her Sister "what did she do to the dress"

Hiashi turned around to see his daughter. In her purple dress. "She looks elegant but yet attractive for anyone"

Hinata dress was not fixed but she made it into a different dress. To slits about 5 inches tall from her knee a little lower then her mid thigh. The straps where cut off, her top coved her chest, but it the cent of the dress was cut as a v to show off a little cleavage yet her chest skin didn't show for she was wearing a strapless white shirt underneath the dress. Hinata even bedazzled the top of the dress with light and whit gems. To top it her look she had her ninga sandals but the sandals she had high heels.

Hinata soon noticed people staring at her. She smile at them, she was a little embarrassed to be wherein something this. Once she arrived Hinata got into her place. The kages sat in their tall seats, which Yamato made. The assistants stood in front and below them. they looked to the crowd. The ceremony was to begin, Tsunade stood in front of the assistants. Naruto walked to her, she place a hokage hat onto him. She quickly left to the sides with the crowd. Naruto greeted the Assassinates. He walked up 5 stairs to greet the other kages. Once he sat down he was handed a scroll from hinata, and a feather pen from c. they returned to their spots, once the Naruto signed the scroll proofed. Naruto became a kage. The assistants walked off into the crowd.

Gaara saw C walking to hinata. He dislike him every much. Where he sat he could see hinata with her family and c talking to them. C greeted hinata with a small hug and a kiss on both cheeks. That action made Gaara's blood boil, he noticed her looking at him and then she look her eyes off of him to greet other people. The party lasted a while. One it was over the moon was shining like a pearl.

Hinata found Gaara at a coffee and drinks restaurant. He sat alone with a cup of sake. When hinata got close to him she had on her perfume that smiled like cotton candy and her white strapless dress. With the same shoes she had on at the coronation. From behind she placed her hand over his chest. Hinata pulled him to her chest "My love, Honey "she kissed his cheek. "How did you like the party for the new kage?"

He sighed "Great."

"Really?"

"Excellent. You look like a princess, a hot one" "So beautiful that C couldn't take his eyes off you. "

"I didn't even notice, Love"

"I was only watching you."

"It didn't seem like it. "he shook his head "On the Contrary, it seemed you were flirting with him" "Why couldn't he stop watching you?"

She place cupped his face with her right hand "You're drunk, honey."

"it has nothing to do with that. I know what I'm saying." "You think I'm blind or what?"

She was pissed off the way he talked to her. She walked off form him without saying a word.

Gaara looked at the cup of sake he poured more into it. He didn't want to pay attention to anything around him. He didn't noticed Matsari looking at him.

Hinata sat on her bed thinking until she changed into her nightgown. She fell asleep.

Gaara walked to the Hugya compound and walk to his bedroom. He had trouble Opening his door with, but he managed it. He leaned on his door, he left the door a little open and he and walked over to his bed he then crowed into his bed. Soon after the bedroom door open a little, in came in a Woman wearing ninja high heels, and a white dress. She closed locked the door behind her.

"Hina, Is it you?" Gaara said with slurred words

"Yes, My love…It's me" the woman with dark blue hair and brown eyes replied to Her love

He had trouble getting up from the bed. "Honey, please forgive me for what I said before."

She hushed him in a low tone. "Yes, My love."

"I didn't mean to. I swear."

"Sure, My love" she kissed his neck. "Don't say anything" she took off his shirt "Let's make love"

"Yes, Hina"

"Im going to make love to you" she smiled at the thought

"I love you so much"

"and I you" she placed a bind flood on his eyes, and laid him down

She was on top of him, she kiss his belly and kissed up to his lips.

He like the feeling but he want to see her face "let me take this off"

The woman protested "No, no"

"I want to see you, Hinata."

"But I want it like this" she undressed herself.

Gaara woke up and he flipped over, he notices a figure in his bed. He noticed her short hair. The woman moaned, she turned and looked at Gaara. "Matsuri" she quickly put on the a bathrobe and sat at the edge of the bed "why are you here, Matsuri"

"My love, Have you forgotten?" he tone was soft "we made love last night."

Gaara disapproved of what she said. "That's not true!" he got up from the bed and picked up his pants "Are you nuts or what?" he put on his pants while Masturi was looking out the window.

She didn't like the tone in his voice so she changed to subject "what do you what for breakfast?"

He was pissed off but kept his cool "I'm not going to get breakfast with you" he pointed at the door "What I what is for you to get out of my room."

"What's wrong, Gaara baby?" she slowly walked on her knees on the bed to Gaara

He hated that she was acting stupid "what do you mean what's wrong" she paused to explain it to her "Hinata and I are engaged, don't you get that?"

"All is fair in love and in war. You made love to me "she pointed to herself "and you're marrying me, because I say so." Her tone was upset.

He knew last night he saw hinata in his room "In my heart and mind, I made love to hinata"

Again she pointed to herself "You made love to me."

"But I'm marrying hinata" She quickly lunged forward to kiss Gaara but he pulled away "Are you crazy Matsuri? Get off me" she took her hands off of him.

She picked the blind fold "Don't you remember, Gaara…darling"

"No, I don't"

She laughed at his response "But you'll remember soon." She got off the bed and walked to the door "Bye, my love." She closed the door behind herself.

Gaara sat on his bed "_What Happened?" _All he knew he fucked up.


	9. Surprise! I hate you!

Chapter 9

Surprise! I hate you!

After breakfast they left to sun, the walk was fast but yet long no one spoke. Temari stayed d behind so she could spend some time with her new family. Gaara walked Hinata to her apartment, he kissed her good bye. When he noticed his brother and Karin, Gaara didn't question the just thought he took the opportunity to walk home with his brother.

A two weeks later Gaara was hard at work like always, signing papers when Matsuri walked into Gaara's office. She walked slowly to his desk, and leaned into him. Gaara looked up to see his old assistant slash ex-girl friend. She had a smile on her face. "Im pregnant" she could see the shock in his face. "I'm carrying you baby, Gaara."

At Hinata's apartment Hinata had a day off and was going to spend time with her roommates. Hinata was in the kitchen, drinking a little water before the group headed out.

"Let's go I have the keys." Karin called from the living room.

Hinata put down the cup "Okay" she walked out the kitchen to fell dizzy. She quickly clung to the wall so she could support her.

"What is it?"Saya ran to her side "Are you okay" She was concerned for her friend "sit down" she held Hinata and walked to her to the table to sit down

"I'm okay" Hinata say as she sat down at the table.

"Can you walk?"Saya asked Hinata while feeling her forehead.

Hinata looked at Saya "Yes, I'm just dizzy" she waved her hand in front of her face as to say don't worry.

"That isn't good" Karin walked over to Hinata "Look at me, Look at me" Hinata looked at Karin, she placed her hands on hinata eyes to see get a better look "I know "Karin gave the two girls a smile.

"What?" Hinata and saya said in sync.

Karin walked to the living room to pick up her purse "I'll be right back, it won't take long."Karin walked out the apartment.

15 minutes passed and hinata was lying on the couch, she was annoyed that Saya was to worried about her. Saya handed her a cotton ball "take this it will make you feel a lot better."

"I'm better, Saya" Hinata protested her worried actions. "Just smell it."

Hinata sniffed the cotton ball. "It smells bad." She handed the alcohol cotton ball back to Saya when Karin walked in with a white paper bag.

She walked over to hinata in the couch. "Here you go" she handed it to Hinata "take this and go to the bathroom"

Hinata revised the bag "What is it, Karin?" Hinata was curious of why her roommate left and most important was in the white bag.

Karin grabbed Hinata hand before she took out the object "Stop asking questions". She pulled Hinata off the couch on to her feet. She walked her over to the hall "Hurry, are you okay?"

"Im fine... It's over now, Karin" Hinata walking into the hall and entered the bathroom

"What did you get at the Pharmacy?" Saya question Karin's actions and motives.

Karin was going to keep it quiet until she was positive. "You'll find out." she smiled at the innocent Saya. A moment later hinata walked out of the bathrooms he face should it all. "and" she paused "…so" she smiled at hinata "What the result?"

Hinata didn't know any other way to say it she opened her mouth "Im with child"

At the Office.

Masturi smile was showing her teeth "You're not going to say any?" she paused "Honey! We're expecting"

Gaara disbelieve her. No way was she pregnant. "No, no, no…This isn't happening."

Masturi couldn't believe it, Gaara was doubting her "it is…I just found out" he smile fell a little "Honey, I've been nervous, I was dying to see you". Gaara stood up, about to leave "we need to do something, Gaara" she paused "we must solve this soon"

"Solve what?"

She walked behind him "what do you mean? I haven't told anyone. Not even Temari" she placed her hands around his waist. "I wanted you to know in order to arrange the wedding, Gaara" her grin came back to full. "We must get married as soon as possible."

Back at the apartment with Hinata

Screaming from saya "How exciting, Hinata! You're going to be a mom!" she hugged hinata.

"I can't believe it" Karin said trying to get their attention

"Congratulation!" Saya hugged Hinata even tighter

"A new baby in the family" Karin walked over to her friends "I'll buy it a lot of things" she taught the sex of the baby "and the best thing is, if it's a girl I will teach her how to control men"

Saya disliked her comment "No, Karin, you're wrong. You only think of that."

"It's just" Karin was cut off by Hinata

"You both seem happy" Hinata walked over to the table and sat down "but I'm scared and happy"

"Why, Hinata? Gaara is marrying you, and as soon as he knows, you pregnant. He'll be very happy" Saya said with a smile.

"Oh, Saya" Hinata was cut off by saya

"I'm sure he'll marry you sooner" Saya held Hinata's hands.

"There is no reason why. You know he loves you very much." Karin add to Saya comment "He's going to be very happy when he knows he'll be a dad"

"We're going to be aunts and so is your sister hanabi!"

Back at the tower

"Oh, goodness. A child! You're expecting Gaara's child. You make me so happy with the news" Temari hugged Masturi.

Masturi broke the hug "you taken a huge weight off me, Tem" she paused "Im so glade you've taken like this…I was afraid you'd be upset by the news"

"Of course not! Why should I be upset by the news?"She chuckled "we're talking about my niece or nephew, Kankuro will be happy too. The best thing is that Gaara is going to marry you" "and hopefully I'll be able to get rid of Hinata."

At lunch time, Gaara meet Hinata at a restaurant know for their fish bento.

"Gaara, Right now I love you more the ever" Hinata leans in to kisses the man of her life "you know why? Because...she smiles at the news "I have wonderful news for you."

Gaara felt bad, he needs to tell her. "Hinata, I have something to say, too"

"What is it Gaara?"

"I hope you can forgive me, because I can't"

There was silence for a moment, her smiled fell "what are you talking about?"

"Hinata…. Matsuri….. Matsuri is pregnant" he paused "with my child"

She couldn't believe what he told her "Tell me it isn't true"

"I wish it wasn't"

"Please, tell me it isn't true"

Gaara said it once more for her to understand "Matsuri is expecting my baby"

"Gaara…" there was silence and hinata placed her hands hiding her mouth "Why" her hands moved away "How"

"I don't know" he paused and understood what he told her "I don't know how it happened"

A tear ran down her cheek "WH-What do you mean you don't know h-how it happened? Wh-When was it? WH-Where?"

Gaara didn't want her to get more upset "I can't tell you….Don't make me humiliate you like that"

"Isn't it enough humiliation, she's having your baby" she was upset, mad, " how could you do that to me" her hands moved back to her mouth "how can you stab me in the back, when I loved you so much" hinata stood up in a hurry "I don't want to see you in my life anymore" hinata walked in front of the table.

Gaara stood up in hurry after her and held her wrist "Wait a second, please."

"Let go of Me." hinata jerked her wrist away "I never want to see you again. I don't want to hear from you"

Gaara went back to his office. He was met with Temari standing, who standing outside his of his office. He entered the room with his sister, he sat down at his desk and read documents, they began to talk.

"You must be mistaken. She's a pretty girl, I know but…"

"I'm not mistaken, Temari. I don't mind her beauty. Hinata Hyūga has values, I haven't found in Masturi or anyone else. I love her…..why is it hard for you to understand!"

"Listen to me…" Temari was cut off

"NO, you listen to me. I'm in love with Hinata, and I won't let her go"

"Gaara…You aren't going to ruin your life over that woman"

"Precisely, like you said it, it's my life" he signed "And it's my choice, If you where a really sister, you would understand and want me to live my live happy"

"Fine Gaara, Let's talk about Masturi?"

"Masturi, what's wrong with her?" Gaara looked up from his scrolls

"Masturi, already told me she is pregnant with your child" she placed her hand on her hips to look more serious.

"She did?" he was surprised, she promised "She promised, she won't tell anyone"

"I can't see why she couldn't, it's her right. She can tell everyone, she is happy…knowing she's carrying your baby"

"Fine. She can publish it in the news, gossip about it though out very villages, she can do anything she wants, I don't care. I don't want to hear from her." He waved her off to get out of his office.

The next day hinata made sure she was Baki's assistant for the day in his office. He Saya's uncle and treated her friends like his daughters. "Is Saya right? Are you sure?"

"Baki, I know the girls will tell you soon…. But..I am…Im expecting a child"

"How do you feel?"

"At first I was scared, but…."she couldn't put it in words "Then I felt so content….So Happy" tears came from her eyes "I just can't believe it. I was kind of lost in thought, I went out for a walk and my head was spinning" she smiled at Baki "Im going to have a baby and I am so delighted" she paused "I know you think Im wrong, and I betrayed my morals and disrespected the Kazekage image…"

Baki didn't think anything of it and cut hinata off "You're going to be….a mother hinata"

"Yes Baki, Im going to be a mother. It's a secret"

"I just have one thing to say, Kami bless you, hinata" he paused "I will send word to your father, until then I will be there for you."

In Temari's office, Matsuri broke down crying.

"Help me. Gaara doesn't want to marry Me." she paused to gather her tears. "He calms he's in love with the slut Hinata Hyūga"

Temari didn't like Matsuri crying like that "No. Gaara has to marry you."

Yukata confirmed her friend Matsuri "Of course"

"Can you imagine? What am I going to do, if my child is fatherless? Live in shame of having a rejected Child of the Kazekage's, who won't be able to grow with his father. I'll be living without the man I love…Please help me Temari"

"Of course, don't worry" Temari reinsured her

"Just think what our friends, and the village is going to say! My friend's reputation will be destroys, as well as brother. Temari"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. Stop worrying please"

Later that night Gaara sat in his bed room, and his brother lecturing Him.

"A child, Gaara!" he paused "Now I understand Tem" he walked to Gaara "And I'm Sorry, but you're going to forget Hinata, forever"

"Forget Hinata?"

"Yes, You have to "

"You realize what you're asking me, Kankuro? You're telling me to forget the love of my life"

"The only one that makes me happy, the only one that makes me feel alive, Hinata is the Woman I love"

"All that sounds beautiful, brother, even romantic. But the only thing that matters is that Matsuri's pregnant. And you're marrying her"

"You don't get it"

"I do, Gaara. It's you who doesn't get it. It's a responsibility to have a baby"

"I'm going to support and love that child with all my heart. I'll love and protect it, everything. But I'm not marrying a woman I don't love! I don't love Matsuri"

"You shouldn't considered that, you should have because having sex irresponsibly leads to consequences. Gaara…"

"You're a man, an adult man, I can't force to you marry Masturi. To have children takes sacrifice everything… simply everything "Kankuro left Gaara alone. He walked to living room waited for his sister. "I talked to Gaara"

Temari was happy maybe his brother can put some since into him. "What did he say?"

"He said…he loves Hinata, Tem"

"He has an obligation to Masturi and needs to honor it."

"Temari! Please. It's an important event in, are little brothers life. Let's give him time"

"Time? Matsuri doesn't have time. Gaara needs to marry her now!"

"I agree with you tem. But Gaara's having a hard time, but he's willing to face his responsibility. The problem is Gaara doesn't love Matsuri, He loves Hinata. What he told me, she loves him back."

"Hinata Hyūga, She doesn't know what I'm capable of."

The next day Temari called Hinata into her office. Hinata came in with a smile on her face.

"Explain to me why you dared fall for my brother" she had a temper so bad that she could burst into flames.

"Why do you say I "Dared"?" Hinata wondered why she put so much rage in the word 'Dared'

"It's me who asks the questions"

"Then, Let me explain. Please." Hinata took a step

"I don't know why you even thought you could be with him." she paused "Of course. When you found out he was the Kazekage, you saw the opportunity to take advantage."

"You're wrong. When I fell in love with Gaara I didn't know who he was"

"You think I believe you? You did it deliberately" Temari stood up and placed her hands on her table. "You were looking for a good catch, weren't you? You are a…"

"No, Temari! Don't dare insult me..." hinata showed her emotions on her face. She was mad that Temari would dare insult her once more.

She reworded her previous sentence "I know what girls like you are capable of doing" she walked in front of Hinata "You're an ordinary girl….You're known for your eyes….your clan. And your famous assent…..just like I made you, I am going destroy you! "

"Im not afraid you, Temair. What I have done throughout my life time was because I did not by taking advantages of men!"

"I don't believe you. I don't want to fight anymore with you, you've been exposed. I'm only sorry for the time and effort I've spent on you. It's over. Get out. I don't want to see you again. Once you walk through that door you'll be the hinata Hyūga disgraceful for your family"

"Sure, I leave not because you tell me to. It's because I quite. Keep your money and your arrogance . I'm taking something more important with me "she walked out of the office. Hinata had water droplets stream down her face. She was happy she stood up but... now she had bigger problems. She turned the corner and was met with sea green eyes. He came closer to hinata. "No don't" she walked a couple feet away before she stopped. She wanted to turn back and be with Gaara once more. She turned around and she looked at him with loving but yet hateful eyes. She didn't not stop crying, she turned walked away from him.

Gaara felt hurt. He called Temari into his office.

"Why did you fire Hinata? You know I love her and she loves me"

"Don't talk, to me like that tone, Im your big sister. Gaara, don't be so naïve, it's obvious that Hinata was trying to catch you. She's an ambitious girl and you're the perfect target."

"You know nothing about her feelings. You never considered her as a human being, but like a germ"

"Don't be a fool, Gaara! Please she didn't love you, but for you title and money"

"That's not true, Temari. Nothing you say is going to change how I feel about her"

"Gaara, The fact here is that matsuri is pregnant with your child. You're going to marry here like it or not." Temari was out raged but what he told her, she walked out his office. She would have to calm down before tomorrow's council meeting.

Later that night Gaara visited Matsuri at her apartment.

"My, love. Im happy you came now we can plan are wedding." Matsuri was so happy to see gaara at her apartment.

Gaara didn't want to be here but he had to, to lay down the facts "I talked to my sister and brother and made it clear I'm not marrying you."

"You have to marry me. I can't do this alone. Do you understand?" she yelled at Gaara.

He said this thousands of and yet he love to say it. "Please I don't love you, I love Hinata" he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"No!" she placed her hands on her head trying to block out what he just said.

"You know perfectly well that I love her not you, Matsuri" he laid his back ageist a wall and crossed his arms.

"No! Marry me because I love you and I'm carrying you child!" she fell to the floor and cried, hard.

"Calm down" he was annoyed that she was acting like this.

"No, you don't care about me or this baby." she laid on the floor.

"Of course I do! The baby is the only reason I'm here" her shouting and crying was hear though out the apartment.

"What's all the shouting" Yukata came in the living room "Matsuri what is it?"Masturi let out whimpers of pain out. "Why is she like this?" Yukata kneeled down to her friend.

Gaara glanced at Yukata "Let her explain it to you"

Masturi put her head in Yukata's chest "He doesn't want to marry me" she let out more whimpers of pain.

Yukata was worried for her friend and her baby "Gaara don't stand their go get a doctor" gaara back away and walked out to Fitch a doctor.

When Gaara came back he had a doctor with him. The doctors examine Masturi in her bedroom. He made notes here and there and stepped out of the bedroom. He demanded a word with Yukata and Gaara.


	10. It's all over?

Chapter 10

It's all over?

The next morning while hinata stayed at home, a council meeting took place. In the tower Temari, Baki, Gaara and other men attended.

"I learned that Matsuri is pregnant with Gaara's child. I beg of you council to force my brother to marry her. He stated he does not lover her, and doesn't want to marry her. He should marry her for the child itself and as a kazekage."

The council men huddled in a circle the whispered in a low tone so no could hear them.

"It would be a bad reputation for are village" council man 1

"Yes indeed, he should take action what he did" council man 2

"If he doesn't, other villages make take the advantage and still the baby" council man 3

"I agree with you"council man 4

"I say well" council man5

Baki protested all them "I disagree, he doesn't not love her, I hear he is willing to be there for the baby but not marry the mother. There are people in the village who are divorce or a single parent. "

Council man 1 counted the votes. "5 over rules 1, Baki" the council men took to Temari and gaara. "We the council men voted 5 out of 1….Gaara marries, in three days you'll marry"

In three days Gaara marriage was held on the roof of the tower of the kazekage's. Hinata and Karin watched from the door leading to the roof.

"What do you want, Hinata. Why are we here? To torturing you self watching that jerk get married? " Karin was curious that why her and Hinata where watching the question.

"No"

Then it hit Karin it's like all corny book of love "Oh! I get it!" Karin smiled at hinata "You're going to break into the ceremony like a corny part of a book"

"N-No" Hinata wanted to but didn't want to be a copy cat "I just want to see If my wish comes true."

"Which? What do you mean hinata?" their attention went back to the marriage.

"I ask you, Matsuri are you here freely, without being forced to marry Gaara?" Council man 1 asked Matsuri.

She quickly answered the council man "Yes I am"

Council man 1 asked Gaara the same question "Gaara are you here freely, without being forced to marry Matsuri?"

He hesitated for a long moment before answering his question "Yes. I am."

Hinata attention went back to Karin, as tears feel from her white eyes. "It's truly is over now." She took a breath to calm down "Gaara is matsuri's husband, he not mines anymore."

Karin felt sorry for hinata and then she realized why their where here "Please don't, tell me you where hoping he wasn't going to go through it"

"Yes, I was" her tears still falling she paused "I was hoping for a miracle. I hoped he would back out at the last minute"

"If he did would you take him back, after what he did and how he treated you" Hinata knew she was talking about Gaara's cheating.

Hinata took a big breath once again. "I know it's ridiculous, but…when you love deeply as I love him, you can't think clearly, you can only feel" they quickly walked off before the couple could see them.

After the signing of the marriage scroll, Masturi kissed gaara to show he was all her's. He pushed her away, and walked her through the door. He quickly left her so he could go back to his office. He did paper work until he couldn't no more. It was night, he had to go to sleep well at least try. He walked into his bedroom and laid on his bed. His eyes moved to Matsuri coming out form the bathroom in a short black night gown. She calmed into bed with him and cupped his cheek "Kiss me" Gaara turned his head before she could kiss him on the lips. "I'm dying to make passionate Love to you tonight."

"Matsuri…"he got up from the bed and grabbed closed "You managed to marry me. I hope that's enough, because you won't get anything else." entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him, so he could take shower. Once he finished he slept in the guest room.

The next morning he woke up earlier then usual to escape his so called wife. He got dress quick and sneaked out of the room to see Karin and his brother. He was shocked, here was a man who believes in one love and stay true, the one who also bugged him to marry Masturi.

Later that night, Karin and Hinata where talking

"But I have to take care of my future. I've suffered all my life, now it's time to have everything."

"You're wrong" hinata wanted to get through her friends mind.

"Listen. Please, listen. Stop giving advice….Because you've just showed, you know nothing about life. " her rage bubbled inside her, and she burst out, lashing out at hinata . she pointed to hinata from across the room "That's why Gaara left you." She then moved her hand to her lips "You have no experience, so you better shut up." She made a turning motion like a key, so hinata could shut her trap.

"Well, maybe you're right." hinata felt hurt but didn't want to give up yet. "Im inexperienced, but I have a clear conscience. Because I have nothing to hide of feel ashamed of. On top of that I haven't hurt anyone. "she paused before here bubble burst she took a big breath ad exhaled "you know what we all need to calm down were just worried. "

Karin understood Hinata's point. "Fine, I do so." She heard a knock at the door. "BUT STOP GIVING ME A LIFE LESSON YOU AND THE OTHER ONE! Im sick of it" she pointed down the hall then moved to the door to open it. "What are you doing here?"

A tall blonde four peony tailed woman walked into the apartment unwanted and trespassing. "You damn Tramp!" she yelled from her lungs.

Hinata realized who the woman was, it was her. "Temari Please"

Temari didn't want to calm down. She was blinded by rage, she refused to listen to the two tramps "You're both are…..Gold diggers!" she paused and her eyes where only on Karin. "You slut, gold digger, tramp" her eyes glared back to Hinata at the table walking over to her friend. "I suppose it was you who introduced them?"

"You're dead wrong. I had nothing to do with this" Hinata know she wasn't to blame. As long as she know she did nothing wrong, and had no hand in Karin doing, she was still a honest woman.

Temari hated this indigo haired woman. Her eyes flared with fire, from the intense rage in her heart "Shut you moth ungrateful girl. You not only want to catch my little brother but you encouraged your friend to go after my other brother. You are nothing and…"

Karin cut her off before Temari could degrade hinata "Don't, Hinata has nothing to do with this."

Temari's right hand found Karin's right check. With one slap Karin shut her trap. "Shut up. You both have ruined my bothers life! And you both will pay!" Temari made her way to the door and slammed it.

Hinata didn't want to do this but she had to Karin had so many chances to change but never did. "Pack your bags Karin; you will always be the same. Get out" If Karin continued down the same path she couldn't risk her unborn baby's life.

"Where would I go?" Karin was shocked her was her so called friend. Her best friend, a mother to be and she was kicking her out.

Hinata didn't want to sound cold and heartless but she had no choice. "You should have thought of that. Before sleeping with Kankuro who you knew he had a girl friend." He look was compassionate, yet detached and dim. "Im sorry, Karin"

After Karin had left the apartment for good. It was only Hinata and her little miracle in the apartment, Saya was out on a mission in Konoha and spends time with kiba. It was 11 at night when she heard a knocking at the door. She was surprised to the person at the door. she let in the figure into her the living room.

After some time discussing….

"Swear everything happened as I am telling you" "That night, I was dunk and kind of jealous for all the attention you where getting. I went to my room, lied down in my bed and then you came in. or at least I thought it was you. We were intimate; it wasn't until the following morning I realized it was Matsuri"

"So why did you marry her, there are panty of single mothers or mothers to be"

"The doctor told me if I didn't keep her calm, she might lose the baby. My mistake was not being honest with you and running away from the truth, I accepted it. But I never thought Matsuri would get pregnant. That's where my sister bothered me to marry her, she always wanted us together. "

"I know, she always wanted Matsuri to be your wife."

"I swear, I opposed to the marriage, even Baki tried to help. Like I said it was the baby who tied me down. You believe me right?

"Yes, I do believe me .I can see the honesty in your eyes. "

"I never stopped loving you, Hinata."

"Me neither, Gaara. But what can we do?"

"I told so many people I don't love Matsuri, I don't. Once the baby is born…I'll give it my name(_Sabaku no_), I'll support it in every way. It will always count on its father…But I'm going to leave her" she paused so hinata could soak up the answer "I won't give up on are relationship, I love you with all my heart, you have to understand?"

"I do understand. I feel the same way. I love you Gaara…I never stopped loving you. But what's going to happen to us?"

"What I told you, once the Baby comes, I'll divorce Matsuri. We will get married"

She was happy with his answer and that he never stopped thinking of her nor loving her. "Well maybe I have a surprise for you" she paused at what would come next "One, that I'm sure is going to make you happy"

"Hinata, being by your side is enough to make me happy"

She loved him so much, but right now wasn't the time to give him the news "Will you love me forever?"

Without hesitation gaara answered her question with honesty "To eternity"

To the answered hinata hugged him and kissed him. Their feeling go the best of them, he was on top of her on the long couch, they mad love.

That night Karin spent the night with her former team mate, in his apartment. Karin didn't want to sleep on the floor or the couch but in a bed. She used her body to get into her team mates bed. it was 11 am she took a shower and got ready once she was done she packed her bag once more. she was going though his stuff when Karin heard the door opening and closing. She made sure everything was the same. She hear to people talking.

"I'm not as stupid as Gaara, who can be easily deceived" the man's voices was annoyed and yet calm

The woman's voice was familiar "Suigetsu, I need your help. I can't keep living there."

"What do you want me to do?" he paused at her pleading. "Matsuri, you have to be where your husband is."

"No! I wish I'd never married him. I can't stand him! And it was your entire fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, it's your fault! Had you taken care of our baby, I wouldn't have needed to say it was Gaara's baby, and married him."

"Wait! You married him for your own convenience and I'm very proud, you couldn't find a better father for our baby"

"Either you help me, or you'll never see me again."

"Hey, Hold on, Wait"

"No, No, No"

"Come here! You know you can't live without me."Karin could hear soft moans from where she was hiding and hearing them. "You need my touch, my kisses"

Karin had a plain. She walked out of her spot quietly when she was near the two lover birds s she cough softly "Am I interrupting something?"

Suigetsu quickly took his hands and lips off Matsuri "What are you doing here? Weren't you looking for another place? Or another job? "

"I was, but it won't be necessary. With the money you're going to pay me, I won't need a job for a very long time."

Suigetsu was surprised to hear those words form Karin's mouth "What do you mean, Karin?"

She felt sorry for her former team mate but at the same time happy "I know we use to be teammate's Suigetsu, but I want the money you'll pay me to keep my mouth shut. Not telling Gaara you're cheating on him and you're not caring his child."

Matsuri was in the hole now but she didn't think any one would believe her. "You think he'll believe his brothers lover?"

"At least, he'll wonder and it's so easy to prove."

Suigetsu had no part in this discussion "I won't give you a penny, Karin….Its matsuri's business. He looked to Matsuri "Come over here to fix your problem"

Matsuri was mad at Suigetsu, she didn't want to help her out. "You're such an idiot!"

"Yes, he is...But he has to pay me too."

"Me? I can give a rats ass, if the kazekage finds out the truth or not."

"Yes, you…Im not talking about that, I found some interesting letters…Gaara wood surely like to know. You really didn't want me in your bed, but used me. You didn't pay me a single penny, well, no you'll pay much more."

Matsuri was fed up with this woman in fount of her. "No, where not giving you anything."

"Fine, I'll go find Gaara and Kankuro"

Suigetsu didn't want his business (plot) found out before it began. "Wait…. You'll get what you want ….but tomorrow we have no money here"

"Fine, meet me in the desert on the way to Konoha and thank you for taking me in. " she kissed Suigetsu on the cheek before she made it to the door she gave a mean look to Matsuri "Chow"

Once the door closed behind Karin and her bags, matsuri was worried "I don't have that kind of money"

"There are still one way shut her trap"


	11. Good bye friend

Chapter 11

Good bye friend

The next day Karin wanted for the pair to show up, but instead she was killed, to so called rouge ninjas killed her. Word spread out in Konoha and Suna, of her death. She had a small funeral, some people went. Even though she was cold and backstabber, and a bitch…tears feel for her. Gaara took a day off to spend with Hinata. Once the day was over Gaara had to go back to his unwanted life as husband to Masturi. When he went home he was met but Her bitchy wrath

"Where were you? Where are you coming from? You were with that woman. You were with her." She paused "I hate her!"

He didn't want to fight with her. "Easy, Matsuri. Relax"

"I can't. How can I be relaxed? You leave me alone all day, so you can visit your lover" she spat out the last word.

"Matsuri, Hinata isn't my lover. Please calm down."

"She's not? You said you were together why?"

"Because I love her."

That sent her blood boiling over "I hate her!"

"I love her" whimper of no came from matsuri mouth "That's why, She's the woman I love"

"Listen to me. I won't allow you to have an affair, like your brother."

"Please, shut up"

'"I won't because it's true, Im not going to calm down. Look, I'm carrying your Baby. Im your wife….That slut is no one!"

Gaara grinned his teeth, every fight is the same, and all the insults sent him into a rage "Don't insult her!" he squeaked his knuckles shut.

Without a knock gaara's door flew open "What's all the yelling? What's wrong Matsuri?"

"Tem, help me. Gaara doesn't love me. He's having an affair with that girl. She's stealing him from me. Help me."

"Temari don't get in are conversation. It's just are problem."

"You have to make him leave her, things have to stop." Matsuri knew if she played her cars right gaara would be on a lash

Temari was out raged that Gaara would cheat on matsuri in her sate "You can't just keep doing this, Matsuri is your wife."

He wanted everything to stop, he didn't want matsuri "She is but I don't love her. My wife that is pregnant, as soon as the baby is born. I will divorce her. Im only with her because of the baby."

At his reply Matsuri felt crushed but not defeated. "I want to die, he doesn't love, me."

"Calm down for you sake and the baby's sake." She rubbed Matsuri's back to calm her down "I will be here until the baby is born and until he loves you. Until then I will have to hold on moving with Shikamaru into his clan"

When saya came back from, her mission checked up on hinata and left to see Baki. Baki was found a lone in his office; their conversation was quite but still heard if you put your ear to the door.

"Baki"

"Saya, how is Hinata"

"She is good, she been eating right, she want me to tell you to join her at the hospital around 3 for her check up."

"Wonderful, I take my lunch then."

"Hinata want to know how she is going to work. No one would hire her"

"Tell her when you get home not to worry. Her father is sending a bit of money, and you and I will help buy things for the baby. " little did the two know a unwanted woman was listening to their conversation.

The woman left to shop to get her wrath out of her, before she starts thinking wrong. Once she got home she cut off the tags of her new cloths with a kunai "I need to find out whether that slut is pregnant. I must take Gaara away from that Tramp. If he finds out she's pregnant, he'll leave me for good. What if he already knows? Maybe that's the reason he won't leave her. That's why he'll divorce me as soon as my baby is born. But I won't let him. " she was going crazy, she stud up and through her cloths on the floor "You won't get away with it! Damn you! Damn you Hinata Hyūga. I'll pull you apart from Gaara. I will, you stupid Woman!" she saw a pillow in imaged it was hinata. She stabbed the pillow and ripped it apart. "I'm the pregnant one, not you!" she yanked out the pillow stuffing.

Hinata's appointment 3 pm.

She was happy she had saya and Baki here to support her and make her feel good. The check up was to see how the baby was growing, how many weeks she was, to see the baby in an ultrasound, to hear the baby heart beat. Everything was good, the baby was growing good, she was about three months pregnant already, and it was a boy. Baki dropped Saya and Hinata home after the appointment.

Saya was curious she knew that Gaara and hinata where seeing each other. "When are you telling him you're pregnant?"

"I don't know, Saya. I don't even know if it's the right thing to do."

"Why" Saya was surprised, and say in a hurry in front of hinata at the dining room table.

"Gaara Married Matsuri for that very same reason. She is caring his child. I don't want to force him to stay with me just for our baby."

"But he loves you"

"I know he loves Me." she paused and thought before she spoke again "But our love has faced too many obstacles Says, Im so scared…Im afraid he won't be able to keep his promises…..Afraid that something unexpected may happen to separate us once more. Im afraid that…"

Hinata was cut off by saya "No, No, Hina. Stop thinking that way. It wasn't Gaara's fault, and you have understood. Shake the fear off and think positively, your guys will be happy when you get to be together forever! "

"Your right Saya"

In gaara's room

Gaara stepped into his bedroom and leaving the door opened , he was surprised to see a pillow destroyed and pulled apart. He walked over to the bed when he heard her voice. "Who is it" gaara did not answer her. "Is it you, honey?" he still did not answer her. He picked up the pillow, it stuffing falling onto the bed. "Im glad you're home. Look, I bought maternity clothes." She stepped out from the bathroom. She walked over to him and turned for him wearing a dress that hide her belly. "How do I look? Mine don't fit anymore" he still was silent, he put down the pillow on the bed and turned to her "Do you like it?" he skipped her question and then began to talk. "What happened here, matsuri?"

She knew what he was implying. He turned his head to look at the stuffing on the bed. "I don't know."

Gaara didn't take that as answer "So, you don't know." he sighed "What happened, Matsuri?" she did not answer "Please, I'm asking you for an explanation."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do." Matsuri walked to the door and closed it and walked back to Gaara, where she was standing before.

"I did it. Yes I did it, I used a kunai. You know why? Out of anger" her toned was change from happy to furious tone. "It isn't pleasant when your husband thinks in another woman and he says he loves another woman" she paused "I was furious because I'm stupidly here like a dog, In your house, while you go visit Hinata Hyūga, that bitch, that tramp"

"Matsuri, please, watch your mouth!"

"See, you dare protect her! Im your Wife! And I'm sick of it!"

How dare she, she claims to be sick of it. Her statement made Gaara burst at her. "No, it's me who's sick of it!" he paused to yell at her "It's me who is sick of your same attitude. I have to hear all your complaints every night, every freaking fight. Just get it once and for all in your mind, if you don't like it, you can leave. I warned you since the beginning."

She couldn't believe she snapped gaara. She was pissed off, but yet sad he was yelling at her. "You just want a divorce."

Finally she understood him "Yes, That's what I want."

She laughed at his comment "Don't even dream of that! Because I'll never divorce you, you understand me. You'll never get rid of me and listen carefully, we are married, we're bound for good. I won't give you your freedom for you to go to that bitchly slut. If you leave me, you won't see your child. What's more, I'll make sure you don't even meet it." she was about to walk back to the bathroom when gaara held her arm.

"Listen to me…. Neither you or anybody will take my child away from Me." he pointed to his head to tell her to staple it to her head "Because I'm its father and always will be. Stop threading me, because you won't do you any good."

She wasn't going to lie but she was a little scared but still pissed "You don't get it! You don't understand the problem. You don't get that I'm only asking for you to love me. The…"

She was cut off by Gaara "The only thing I want is to forget about you…just you! Lets just put an end to this."

Matsuri fell on her knees "No! No! No!"

"As for today, I will sleep on the guest room. It will become MY room. you can stay in here for All I care" he walked to the door

"No please! Gaara! No, Please!"She quickly walked to him but it was too late the door shut in her face. She spun around and grunted. "I'll get rid of you, you damn Woman…You slut, as soon as possible!"she walked to the bed and punned the empty pillow on the bed. "You damn tram!" she trough the pillow to the floor. "If he leaves me because of you, you'll pay dearly for it." she sat on the edge of the bed. "I hate you like I've never hated anyone else. Damn you Hinata Hyūga"


	12. My love here and hell there

Chapter 12

My love here and hell there

A week passed things where normal Gaara came over at night for a couple of hours and left back to his hell hole of a life with his sp called wife. After that normal week Matsuri's findings where true that in fact that Hinata was pregnant, she visited her friend in Kankuro's office. When kankuro left for lunch They stayed behind and talked.

Masturi didn't tell her friend what exactly happened in the kazekage's living quarters "He wants a divorce, that damn girl is pregnant! I hate her" she spat it out, with such hatred.

Yukata was surprised at the news "Instead of making another scene, think carefully what you'll do. You can't lose Gaara. "

"I talk to tem. again like always, she agree with me and push him to."

"You better do it fast, if Temari finds out she's pregnant this could change. "

"I hope she loses her baby. After what I've done to her."

"What did you do Matsrui?"

"I throw a kunai at her belly from the tress. Now I hope she loses her baby."

"Be very careful what you do Matsuri."

"I am always careful. Who gets in my way pays dearly." She paused "Just like Karin"

"That means you…"

"Yes I killed her, Karin she knew too much. She found out that the baby Im expecting is Suigetsu's. " she paused she want to sound sweet also "I also did it, for you. She was the tramp that had sex with kankuro, I wanted her to pay dearly"

Little did Masturi know Hinata knew how to dodge an easy attack. She used to train with her teammates like that but with more weapons. She didn't get injured. After that day Gaara was to meet Hinata at a dinner. She didn't tell Gaara about the attack.

Gaara was happy to his love of his life "I need you with me. Come here" he made she she got in close so he could kiss her. " I can't live without you."

She whispered into his ear "I'm here with you." she paused " Im never going to leave you."

"I just want to see your face every morning." He paused "And have you in my bed every night next to me. Love you, and you loving me back. I love you"

"I love you too. Well, I think that should be a blessing."

He agreed with her "Sure" he paused and kissed her hands "the biggest blessing. "

"But I want you to know…That there's another blessing, bigger and more beautiful, that you are going to find out." this was the right mood no one to interrupted. It was her chance.

"What do you mean?"

she couldn't find the right words."I" she puased

"yes"

She started again "we" she stooped her fself to try again "I am"

Gaara couldn't take her re wording, and re starting the same sentence. "That's enough. Kiss me." he leaned in to kiss her

She pulled a little away so he could hear her talk "Gaara, you need to know." suddenly she felt a pull on her and pulling her up to her feet.

"I was hoping to find you like this, with your lover" then the woman slapped hinata on the cheek. "Gaara"

Gaara quickly got up and held hinata close to him. "What's wrong with you?" he looks to his so called wife.

She didn't answer his question but she looked into hinata's eyes. Matsuri pointed to herself "He's my husband! Leave him alone! You better leave him." then her voice was louder "Listen everyone, this girl is a tramp, a slut, a home wrecker, a gold digger."

Gaara hated when He insulted Hinata, even more so out in public like this. "Matsuri please."

She glared at Gaara and his lover but her voice still loud. "He's my husband, and Im caring his child. But this cockroach stands in our way." But the people in the diner didn't listen to her. Instead the owner kicked her out of the diner. She tried playing the wounded deer but it failed. She left, but she didn't go home.

Hinata and Gaara left the diner, because they felt they caused a lot of trouble. Everyone knew that gaara married Matsuri already but yet so town's people help Gaara, so he and hinata could have time together. Hinata knew she did wrong seeing Gaara, when he is a married man. But she was utterly in love with this man. The man that belonged to the village and Masturi. That night Gaara went back home, he found himself in Temari, kankuro's and Matsuri's discussion.

"Temi, he was with her! I saw them! Please help me…. He doesn't love me" Matsuri begged Temari. Kankuro kept his mouth shut.

"Is this true Gaara?" temari question gaara.

"Yeah, and so." He paused his eyes where blank "It's not called cheating to Matsuri because before she came back I was utterly in love with hinata, and I am bound to her. I cheated on hinata with Matsuri, it was a mistake. It is not like kankuro's case" he looked to his brother. "Where he was already in a relationship and just want a good time." He looked at his sister. "I love Hinata, I know matsuri is carrying MY child, but honestly I don't care for her. I didn't lover her then, and I don't lover her now."

This words hint Matsuri hard. She was going insane because she didn't not have his love, she didn't care about if she loved him. She just wanted him to lover her, to show she is better then that slut hinata. She began to have pains, "it hurts." She placed her hand over her belly "it hurts, help me"

After some time a doctor came to check on matsuri. After her checkup he called the family for a meeting. Leaving matsuri to rest "I have called this meeting…."

Temari cut the doctor off "how do you find her, doctor."

"Yes well, that's what I want to talk about. I find her very ill. If she keeps this up, the stress, the sadness, the madness is going to talk a hold of the baby…..if that continues to happen the baby will die."

"_The baby will Die_" those four little word repeated in every one's mind. Gaara knew what he had to do.


	13. The secret that can't unfold

Chapter 13

The secret that can't unfold

The next day he and hinata met at the same diner.

Hinata was happy she was going to tell him to day. Her eyes where glowing. She was surprised that she hid her belly under her sweater, and no one noticed. She wanted till gaara got there. She saw in his eyes no expression in his eyes. They where blank, he sat next to her. They had a lunch together. "Um Gaara" hinata stated the sentence this time she would tell him. "I wanted to…."

"Im sorry hinata. But I can't be seeing you anymore. " his words hurt her. She ran outside. She passed by a kami statue, when she felt someone hold her hand. She turned around it was Gaara. "You didn't let me finish. I can't be seeing you anymore, until my child is born" he paused. "The doctor said if she sad, mad or stressed my child will die." He paused his eyes had expression, his eyes spelled out Im sorry but I love you. "But after my child is born you and I will be"

Hinata couldn't believe this in all her luck. He was her prince, her lover, the father of her baby. but yet she felt hurt for him. She knew what to do she lifted her hand to cut him off. She hid her eyes behind her bangs. "You don't need to say it. Don't say what you can't promise. You promised me we would marry, that you broke and I forgave you. you promised me I would be your one and only, that what false and I forgave you. You told me lies when I met you but I forgave you. Honestly you told me we would be together no matter what, and I find that hard to believe. Your family doesn't like me" she looked at the statue and she gripped her heart "are fate is not to be one…we are apart here and there. Promises between us are thin or yet broken. I understand. It would be better if we just stop loving each other, stop going out, and most of all just forget about each other." It hurt Hinata more to say words like that. It also hurt gaara. she snatched her hand away "good bye gaara" she ran. Gaara could have gone after her but he walked the other way to the tower.

Hinata knew he would change his mind so she didn't go home yet, but she stopped at a park. It wasn't like her home parks nor the forest but it had swings, slides, seesaws and other playground equipment. She sat on a swing looking at the children play. She said to herself and her baby _"Im sorry but you father and me are no longer. But I will give you love as a mother, a father and a best friend." _ She cried a little. "_I love him so much, it hurts no being with him_" Hinata was in her own little world, looking at the children play she didn't notice the man looking at her.

"_She is beautiful_." The man thought. "_What in the world is she doing here, crying?_" he walked to the maiden who was crying. "Excuse me but what are you doing here, you seem to be here on a swing." He walked closer to the woman.

She noticed him, talking to her. She glanced at him from behind her bang and her stare fell to the floor "One cannot be with the one she loves, for he is bound to his family….a wife he does not love, but yet loves the fruit growing inside her."

"I see." He understood her. She didn't talk normal but she was but what could be expected when some is sad or confused. "No, need to cry. Men like that are hateful, cheating on his wife."

She could see he understood but he misunderstood a little. "We loved before she came along, she stole him by treating him and married him because she was with child."

"Oh" he paused to think of a sentence that when perfectly "_fuck this poetry shit_" he thought. "There are a lot of men out there who would love you. Don't spend time on love that cannot be." She looked up to see his face with a smile. She smile because she got advice from a total stranger or was he. She looked into his onyx eyes, she studied his black hair with a blue tint spiky hair in the back and most of all His bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks.

He looked upon her white tinted lavender eyes. Her indigo long hair that was to her lower back. That was all her needed to see to match her to a name. Just then before he could speak her name a man with red spiky hair, and a kanji tattoo on his forehead appeared and punched the man on the checks. "What are you doing talking to my woman?"

"Just so you know your woman was crying… Kazekage-sama" his onyx eyes turned to red eyes…. the Sharingan.

"Gaara... " hinata looked upon her loves face. He was filled with rage. She didn't want to be here she got off the swing.

"Till we meet again." The stranger called out to hinata, with that she left.

When hinata arrived home she was surprised and pissed off at the same time to have a guest. Well to have this guest. She welcomed her into her home but cursed her name in her mind. She sat at the dinner table eyeing her guest. She didn't look ill but she smiled at Hinata.

"As you already probably heard that Gaara is going to be faithful to me and leave you. he is done with you, like a piece of trash he is throwing you away." she smile at hinata like she was crushing a bug.

"You say that now but wait till your baby is born" hinata's comment had Her guest speech less.

"Hinata, I come to you as a mother to mother." She paused to see her look "I know you are pregnant with gaara's baby" she had a sickly smile on her face it was a smile slash grin of evil. "If you tell Gaara you are with a child, I swear if he leaves me I will break down and lose my baby, the guilt will be upon your hands. If he leaves me after my baby is born he will never see my child again. Or should I say once he learns about your child and leaves me and my child fatherless, it will be on you." she paused, "I know growing up without a mother by your side was hell, don't make my child live without a father. I wish for my child to be loved by his parents unlike gaara was. I want are child to have both parents." She changed her tone to play the wounded animal "you are strong you can raise your child" she paused "_Bastard child_" she thought and continued "for I am stress and weak, I need this."

To hinata her words made her heart cry but he mind knew better to trust this woman in fount of her. "You not need worry, Masturi" she paused "I have carried this child since till now, and I will carry it alone. Unlike you I will give my child love of a mother and father and a best friend too"

With that Matsuri won, she had what she need to keep the tramp quite about her pregnancy. "Like I said whatever happens to me or my baby it will be on you." with that comment she left, hinata's apartment. The next day she sent word to baki to come to her apartment.

It was early in the morning when hinata and saya heard a knock at the door. "It's me Baki my lady." With that saya opened the door to baki.

"Baki nice to see you"

"as you saya. Now Hinata what did you want to talk to me about"

"We talked last night, and we found a apartment that has to bedrooms, One for me Saya and another of me and my baby. We already mad the 1st month's rent and down payment. I wanted to know if you can help us move, within the end of this week."

He nodded in an agreement "Hinata, I want to let you know that I ordered crib for the baby and it will arrive within the end of the week."

Hinata was thankful she didn't tell anyone what she needed and when. She was happy here was her family in suna…Baki the grandpa, and Saya the aunty. With the end of the week they made their new apartment home. She went out looking for a little job so she could by paint. She saw the Stanger at the same park, she approached him. "Hello again"

The man looked up to her "hello hinata Hygua" she gave him a look that questioning him "So shouldn't you be working, every ninja has to do a job."

She shook her head. "No one wants to give me work because of my issues with the kazekage's family"

He was kind of taken aback of her comment. "Well then I will hire you. Im here, working with a modeling company for products. They need a woman for the products and it pays well."

Her spirit lifted, she needed to do something so she can gain money for her baby on the way. "Thank you Uchiha-kun" he walked her to the building, the people all loved her. So soon after she, was modeling for a face cream, clothing and perfumes. Her face was on magazines, she earn a lot for a day's work. After a month of working with Sasuke hinata noticed she could not keep hiding her pregnancy from her modeling team. She could not keep it hidden because she already showed.

She went tried all of her clothing on and none of them fit her anymore. She knew, she needing pregnancy clothing. She was ready to go the streets when she heard an unexpected knock at her door. She opened the door to her co-worker at her door. At that moment their eyes met, hinata wanted to melt from his gaze but then she noticed his eyes shift to her belly. She stood their life less.

"Hello, hinata"

"H-Hia, H-Hello Sa-Sasuke-kun" she paused "I-I C-Called I-in S-sick"

His eyes left her belly and looked into her eyes. "That's why I came. I can see you're not sick"

Hinata moved aside and let Sasuke into the apartment. They sat at the dining room across from each other, drinking tea. "As you see I am not sick." she noticed him nodded. "I called in sick because, I need to go shopping for new cloths."

There was a brief silence in the air until sasuke muttered "How long are you?"

She whispered "second trimester."

"The father?"

"You know him, that man…..The one when we first met"

"Kazekage, Gaara"

"Hai"

"Does he know" then he thought of where she was living and where he was living "Im assuming, not"

"That is correct. I don't want him to know"

"But, your child needs a father, or a father figure."

"I know that, I will be mother and father to my baby"

Here in front of sasuke was a jewel. She wanted no help from the father. She worked, she thought of others, she was and kind, shy, smart but where her weakness was there was strength, never wanted to give up, she cared for the crew, she was lovely. **–Flash back-**

Sasuke came across a mysterious girl, sitting on a swing crying. She was smiling but yet she had mournful eyes. Sasuke thought to himself "_She is beautiful, utterly beautiful…. in the world is she doing here, crying_" he snapped out of his world "Excuse me but what are you doing here, you seem to be here on a swing." He walked closer to the woman.

She looked at him behind her bangs, and her stare fell to the floor "One cannot be with the one she loves, for he is bound to his family….a wife he does not love, but yet loves the fruit growing inside her."

"I see." He understood her. She didn't talk normal but that when he thought to himself once more. "_What's with her and rhyming._" he paused "No, need to cry. Men like that are hateful, cheating on his wife."

"We loved before she came along, she stole him by treating him and married him because she was with child."

"Oh" he paused to think of a sentence that when perfectly "_fuck this poetry shit_" he thought. "There are a lot of men out there who would love you. Don't spend time on love that cannot be." She looked up to see his face with a smile. At that moment their eyes met, Sasuke the one who does not love fell for her. As the forbidden feeling grew inside of him, forbidden because he promised he would never fall in love. He wanted to betray everything he promised. Before he could call out her name Gaara appeared.

-**End** **of flash back**-

"I will be there for your child as a child figure"

"Why, you don't even know me."

"You are the same now as back then. Yet you're more caring, loving, beautiful, and not shy anymore, you stand out, I myself like you and that's rare I don't like anyone."

With his comment it meant he likes her more than anyone. Should she let him or stop him. Before she could think her body chose form him, she hugged Sasuke. "You're the best man friend ever! I don't share the same feelings but in time maybe, but for now I will focus on my baby…with you as a father figure" the rest of the day was hinata and sasuke buying baby stuff and hinata new cloths.

Two more months passed and hinata was on her fifth month, he crew knew she was pregnant and did not mind, they changed her type of work she was put under new mother, pregnant, and other things. If anyone asked about her state they would say it's a fake belly. Sasuke would help her get home, help her with morning sickness and other things. Today was her day she had a photo due with a guest, it was suppose to be a happy family feeling because it was for a pregnancy magazine. When she arrived at the photo shoot she was surprised her guest was kankuro, and on the side lines was Gaara.

Hinata stepped carefully not to trip. She stood in front of kankuro, her back against his chest. his left arm around her neck and right hand on her belly. They took several pictures. Gaara was staring out a window, he didn't notice her. They finished their shoot with kankuro kneeling to hinata's belly giving it a kiss. as soon as that picture was taken she left to her dressing room.

"Hey Gaara I'm done, we can leave now" Kankuro walked off to Gaara. he needed to talk Gaara far away from here as possible, before he found out.

The photographer called out to kankuro "Kankuro you and hinata did a damn good job"

"_Hinata_" that name circled his mind. He ran to a dressing room that read hinata. He opened the door to hind her looking down at the floor. He looked into the mirror she looked more beautiful than ever. he walked over and hugged hinata from behind. "I missed you, I love you hinata"

He eyes showed she was having a break down but the rest of her body was calm. "what are you doing here? Leave me alone!" she turned around to be inches from his face.

"I came to see you, you look lovely my jewel, If you where pregnant you would be at your peak of beautiful." His hand moved to her belly "If you where I would die of happiness." Hinata face softened at his words, but then it happened "It moved!"

She walked back a little. "You're crazy, it didn't move"

"Hina, I know what I felt and it moved"

"It's your imagination, you imaged me pregnant and you imagined it moving." She hated lying but it was best for gaara's other child and him and it was best for hinata and her little family. "You should get going, Kazekage." She pushed him out the door. Hinata knew she was safe for now, with her little secret.

That night Kankuro told his girlfriend about the shoot.

"Hinata was the model. She was pregnant. bu-"

He was cut off by his girlfriend "Does gaara know? Did he see her? That little slut." Yukata quickly realized what she had said to kankuro.

Kankuro understood what she said but played stupid. "you seen her? she a model for pregnancy and other motherly things but it her belly was fake. You could totally tell, babe" he paused. "If she was pregnant she won't be model she is so shallow and shy, on top of that she would have told gaara"

"true" Yukata understood he saw her as a fake with a fake belly. So she didn't say anything else.

The next morning hinata and sasuke had a day off of work, they were to meet up with baki at 3pm for hinata's ultrasound, but sasuke loved spending time with her. They spent all day together until lunch time they heard the door open Sasuke was the one to open the door.

"Sasuke is Hinata Home?" said a man with brown eyes and brown spiky hair.

"Nata, someone wants at the door for you" Sasuke called to the kitchen, hinata wiped her hands on a towel and walked over to the door to see the man.

Hinata spoke his name "Kankuro-kun" his eyes met hers and then fell to her belly

"So it is true you are pregnant" Hinata moved away and told him to enter to sit on the love seat. While hinata and sasuke sat on the couch. "is it Gaara's baby or is it Sasuke's baby?"

Without hesitation in her voice "Gaara" she looked like she was about to cry.

"How along are you? why haven't you told Gaara, why are you with sasuke?" a lot of questions needed to be answered.

"How dare you talk to Hinata like that, with those answers and you freaking tone?" Sasuke was about to bite off kankuro's head off when hinata held his left hand he sat their quietly.

"long….5 months" she paused "I am with sasuke because he is my friend and I picked to be with him" she looked at her belly and back to kankuro "I will not tell him, because he made it clear he wanted matsuri, he chose to shun us out, I understand what he is going through, I tried to tell him so many times. I even told your damn sister, when she fired me"

"What did she say?"

"She said nothing; I told I will leave there with one precious thing"

"Thats why you didn't tell her boldly."

"It doesn't matter nothing matter but my family"

"Hinata, but my brother needs to know, he's your baby's father"

Hinata nodded to Sasuke. "Kankuro, we respect your opinion. But Hinata has chosen to not have Gaara there in her baby's life. She will be mother and father to her son. if he needs a father figure… it has many like; Neji, Baki, Hyūga Elder, Hiashi and Me. Hinata already told me she views baki as a granduncle (uncle to hinata but like a grandpa to hinata's unborn) Saya as another auntie, and me as her baby's father. "

"You have no say in this Sasuke" Kankuro protested Sasuke's words "That is not your place, it is my brothers! You say away from Hinata, you are no one to be in that place!"

Hinata snapped "Kankuro!" her teeth grinned "Don't dare say anything like that, to sasuke. He is my friend, he has been here thick and thin in my pregnancy. I can freely chose who I want to hang out with, who my baby will know. Sasuke has made me happy, WITHOUT cheating on me, WITHOUT having to choose between his career, WITHOUT choosing between me and another girl, WITHOUT having his family hating me, WITHOUT getting married to another, Sasuke is here on his own free will. So don't you dare say anything about Sasuke-kun, because I don't see you brother here, He makes empty promises. As for sasuke-kun he doesn't promises me things, he doesn't expect anything from Me." she took a breath "If you want to shout at someone then it is me! Because I made the decision of not telling him, I am the one who let sasuke play the father in my Childs life, I the one who chose not to tell Gaara, I the one who put your brothers other baby in front of me and my child. So don't you dare tell me he doesn't have the right! Gaara loved me; he planted his seed and left it. Another saw pity, and came to the rescue. " She took another breath "Blame your brother in this too. HE the one who loved me, HE who got jealous then drunk and woke up to another girl in his freaking bed! HE who planted my child with in my whom, HE who left to be with her, HE who married her WITHOUT thinking of me! HE who wanted us to live an imposable life! HE who thought he could break this DAMN Romeo and Juliet treaty, we can never be with each other" she did not stop their for all her emotion where bursting "Temari who hated me, SHE who loved Gaara and Matsuri to be together, SHE who tried to destroy me for falling in love with the kazekage, SHE who pushed Matsuri to get pregnant, SHE who pushed her little brother to marry Matsuri, SHE who keeps her happiness at bay until Gaara and Matsuri love each other and are a happy family" furious tears fell from her eyes "YOU who pushed him to marry her, YOU told him to leave me and yet you where seeing another girl, YOU stabbed him in the back" she paused to whip tears away "MATSURI IS TO BLAME FOR, SHE who tricked your brother, SHE who couldn't stand me and Gaara to be together, SHE and Temari are blinded by Rage that they can't see me for who and what I am, SHE who knew Gaara was drunk and seized the moment, SHE who couldn't bear to be alone, SHE who cried over NOT getting married, SHE who had your DAMN sister win her wars with Gaara." her tone slowly went down to normal "Me To blame , I let myself fall in love to get HURT, be FOOLED by your brother, let your sister INSULT ME, I disobeyed my own rules, I am too in love with him that I let myself get hurt so many times….by promises…empty words…..cheated on….slapped…insulted….someone tried to kill me….and on top of all that I still love him. I need to break it off before someone else gets hurt because Im to in love" she gave a weakly smile at kankuro "That is why I will be mother and father to my baby, with the help of my friends and my family my baby will have people to love, and father within everyone." She paused and realized she just snapped at her baby's uncle. "I am sorry Kankuro-kun, I didn't mean to yell and chew you head off."

"It's okay, I understand. It's natural that you feel that way to the people that done so much" she paused "can I be in your child's life"

Hinata was happy that he wanted to be their "of course you are his uncle, after all" then she was serious "But NO should know I am with his child that includes your sister and little brother" with that Kankuro was off to the office. Once he was out of the apartment Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Sorry to say this Nata, But I don't think he will keep his word. Onto of that word will bond to makes its way to the kazekage."

She looked sad and understood what he was saying "Hai, I think me and baby needs to take a long trip"

"Oh yeah. I have the perfect place too, where no one can find us" Hinata started to pack a backpack with cloths and things she'll need. Then she packed a big box of the baby things, the baby's crib. She then packed another box with more cloths for when she went back to size and more cloths for her. She stored everything but the backpack inside a scroll (Tenten showed her how to it, because of all her weapons). Sasuke left to his place to pack all he had was a backpack full. He left it at hinata's apartment when they left to the doctor's office. Their they met up with baki

The doctor came and in gave hinata an ultrasound "Lady Hinata, I wish you congratulations." she paused, the doctor knew hinata knew she was carrying a boy but there was a surprise and point at the screen "You are having twins; we thought it was one but its twins" she paused "Ah yes, you came in to know the sex of the baby I mean babies and how they are doing." She pointed at the screen "one boy and one girl"

After the appointment Hinata and Sasuke prepped for the journey. Once night fall came Sasuke summand a hawk, and they transformed into scrolls to be unseeded. They made it out of the village and into the dessert. The hawk land softly onto the sand and transformed back to themselves. They made their way to where the rain county and wind county meet to get to Konoha, instead of continuing to Konoha they turned to go to Rain County. Before the bridge sasuke did hand signs, to remove a Justus to revile another path. Once on the other side Sasuke did another Justus to hide the path once more. Once they reached the other side of the path it was a hideout. "Hinata, welcome to The Uchiha Hideout"

"It's beautiful" it was breathtaking to see this place.


	14. A Life Wo Him,Will I love CH14 P1

Chapter 14

A Life without Him…..Will I love once more.

Part one: missing

Once they made it inside of the hideout sasuke was meet his old brother Itachi and three cats. They looked upon Sasuke and the pregnant hinata. Hinata looked at Itachi and the cats. It has been long since Tsunade used her Justus and Naruto's charka to bring back people that has died for the for the purpose of controlling them, Itachi was one out of 3 to be brought back from Akatuki

"Sasuke, didn't know you like cats"

"they're not cats Lady Hinata, but they are NINJA cats" Itachi smile at her. "So what brings you here?"

"Brother" as soon as sasuke said a word he was hissed by the cats to shut up.

"As you can see, Im with child or tectonically with twins" she was nervous to talk to him even with the cats hissing violently.

"Sasuke it that you're doing?" one of the cats asked.

"No, for you see this is my doing. I fell in love with the kazekage and we'll he has his own family to deal with."

"Itachi, Denka, Hina, and Nekomata…. I love hinata with all my heart. I promised to be there for her and her twins. "

"I See." Itachi was amazed his little brother loved someone.

The big cat walked to Hinata. It smelled her, from her head to her toes. "I am Nekomata, boss of the ninja cats" he looked up and down at her "You are Hinata Hyūga"

Hinata was scared of this Cat, it looked mean. She closed her eyes and nodded. She remembered her mission with a cat, a cute she pretended this big cat was that kind cat. She smiled at the cat. "Im am honored to meat you cat boss".

At that moment Nekomata had a little pink blush. "As I am, It's the 1st time I seen a Hyūga but cats here and their tell me things." Nekomata walked back back to Itachi. "Congratulations."

Without moving the other two cats meowed in agreement. Itachi was happy the cat boss liked her; he didn't seem fond of others then the Uchiha. "Yes Congratulations" He looked at sasuke and nodded. Sasuke held out his hand for hinata to take. That is what she did.

The pair walked down a corridor, to the second door on the right. When sasuke lead her into the room. Her eyes widened, it was a big room. in the bed room was a king sized bed, and scrolls on the wall. She staggered to see this room. "It's a big room"

"For you and your kids. This use to be my parent's room when they went to long missions, together." His expiration saddens.

She couldn't help herself she hugged him, to see him down when he was her wall to support her. She knew the pain of losing a mother, but losing a whole family was a world crumbling. They stood there, their embrace was without end. This feeling was not like what she had with Gaara but different. Hinata broke the hug, for fearful that this was more then she bargained for.

Sasuke kissed her forehead. "Within two weeks, we shall go see your father. I bet your clan wants to see you and love belly. But for now I must leave If we both are missing that would mean trouble" he closed the door behind him.

Hinata wanted to sleep but she had her task to do. She opened the scroll and with charka she had the boxes and everything out. She placed everything in place. She hung her cloths in a closet, placed her underwear in draw.

Sasuke meat Itachi where he left him.

"I must leave, I am sorry to leave after bringer her."

"Don't worry, I understand. I'll take care of her, sasuke." He paused and smiled. "It wouldn't be good if you were missing with her. Plus I guess you have work to finish and try to earn money for her. " sasuke nodded his head and left.

It has been a week since sasuke has seen Hinata, but she was with the best... His brother. He made good money. He noticed he was being fallowed, all around the village. It didn't bother him, he wasn't going anywhere.

It has been a week since Gaara seen Hinata. He when to search for her but it was pointless, her employer told him she hadn't showed for work. He overheard Baki talking to Saya in his office she hasn't gone to work and her stuff was missing. He understood what she was implying. He summand his brother to his office.

"Hey Gaara" Kankuro walked into his brothers office, to find him reading and singing scroll while tapping on his pen on the desk. "What up you seem tense?"

He gave his brother a deathly glance. "She has gone missing. I heard her stuff was gone from her place, she hasn't gone to work"

Kankuro was annoyed and worried. He knew that she was pregnant, and it look like she wasn't going anywhere in a while. Everything was there for her baby. "What if she went back home, you know to her father and sister and her cousin?"

That little comment put gaara at rest a bit. But he still couldn't believe she was gone. Why did she leave everything was so called normal. He couldn't think of any reason, she could up and leave. his eyes wondered to his paper work "Thank you Kankuro, I have a mission for you, just you…. since I know how you dislike working with people. Go to Konoha and locate Hinata"

He understood gaara losing her. He was losing his niece or nephew, and his brother was losing his love of his life and more. "As you wish Gaara." Kankuro left as soon as possible. Before leavening the village he met with the last person he wanted to see. "Hey, have you seen Hinata? I know you know, she is always with you."

Sasuke didn't want to see Gaara or his family, they discussed him. The way they acted the way they treated hinata. "No, last time I saw her was last week. I have been to busy with work to stop by her place. Have you stopped by? "

"No, But we over heard her stuff is gone and she hasn't been at work."

"I was hoping you, I didn't have to tell you but after you left we got into a fight. She said that she didn't want to see me, and ever since then I didn't want to stop by because … I'm worried on what will happen if I disobey, her pregnancy self. " and he thought to himself "_Shit, I so did not want to go to Konoha... Looking for her_. "

Sasuke had to go with Kankuro to Konoha to tell her father she was alright and they would soon see each other. "Hold up, Im going too." They walked in silence to Konoha. Both hated one another but promised hinata they would stand each other. Once they reached Konoha. They broke off sasuke would look for her at her parents and Kankuro at the training field. Sasuke was quick on his toes and made it to her compound in no time. He knocked at the door, to see neji to open it.

"Sasuke, what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to your father, cousin and you… right away!"Neji lead sasuke into a room, in no time the people he want to talk to you was in front of him. "Sir" He addressed Haishi "Lady" he addressed hanabi "neji" he paused "Kankuro will arrive shortly; I want to talk about hinata"

"What happen to my daughter? What of her child?"

"Sir, hinata is safe. I am keeping her safe. Her she is going to have twins, and their healthy. " he paused to get back on track "You see sir, She wanted to leave Suna and hide a little. She wanted to be away from him and his family. So I took it upon myself to hide her away. When Kankuro come he will address hinata as missing. We will talk to the hokage. But for your information she isn't missing…. She will come after the search dies down, it's a secret" The family looked at sasuke he has become a weird man, but helpful. With that they sat in silence until they heard a knock. It wasn't a surprised to see the man, since sasuke told them. "Kankuro, I informed them of hinata. Did you find her at the field?"

Haishi understood what he had to do "Find my daughter" he paused and looked upon to Sasuke "when she is found, I want her to come back to this house… I would want you looking after my little girl, Sasuke"

"Sir?" Neji, Sasuke, Kankuro said in sync. They gave the same blank look.

"Will you marry my daughter?" he knew that sasuke was the best choose. He could perfect his daughter, and she would be happy.

Sasuke nodded, and smirked. "I will, once I find her." this wasn't the plain to come and ask her hand behind her back but it worked to his advantage. "And bring her back to you." Kankuro and sasuke left to the Hokage's tower.

Kankuro couldn't believe this, Hinata's suppose to be friend was asked by her father to marry her. What would become of her child, what would become of his little brother. They entered the big office. Before them was a hard working Naruto. Each time they would see Naruto, it was still a surprised he became the hokage. It was enough that he was known for: being the Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable ,Noisy Ninja, Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja, Child of the Prophecy , Savior of this World, Konoha's Orange Hokage and on top of all that he was Illiterate. Next to him sat his wife, Sakura (a little before Naruto learned to control the nine tales, he and sakura got married in front of some kages)

"Oi, Sasuke, Kankuro. What brings you here?"

"Idiot, we came because Hinata's missing."

His eyes where wide. "What? She's missing? Since when" then a fits hit his skull.

"Naruto, dear" sakura sounded soft and caring then it turned curl. "Put yourself together." She looked onto sasuke "You know sasuke, If Naruto keeps acting like this maybe me and you should get together" she winked "If you know what I mean"

Kankuro was outrage how they could sit their worried, sad, knocked out, and flirting "This is not the time sakura. Hinata"

Sasuke glanced at Kankuro and back to sakura "Yes, we need to find my fiancé" Naruto quickly recover and like sakura his mouth was wide open. "We need your help. After you assemble a team to find her" he paused "then I'll tell you." Naruto quickly summoned Shino, Kiba, and neji the three best trackers. Within twenty minutes the three left with kankuro. "Like I promised" he paused to get their attention "Hinata's father asked me to find her, bring her back and she's all mine"

Naruto couldn't stand seeing his other brother breaking down at the news of his love and his other brother marring. "Sasuke, I disapprove what you're doing. She is already engaged to Gaara. "

His eyes narrowed "Gaara, the one who broke her heart. He chose to leave hinata, in marrying Matsuri he denounce her. She needs better. Don't dare take Gaara's side." He wanted to bite off his head f "blame him, He was the one to love her and leave her easily for a child he didn't want from another, Gaara who woke up with another girl next to him when he was engaged to Hinata, He married Matsuri without anyone pointing a weapon to his neck. He didn't think of her then why now? And from what Hinata told me, before she disappeared she told me it was a Romeo and Juliet, that they could not together."

"Sasuke, don't talk to my husband like that." She paused to think of what he just said. "How do you know all this?"

"Sakura that was my line." Naruto was bugging sakura then went back to the conversation. "How do you know this Sasuke?"

Sasuke was pissed off didn't he just say '_from what she told him!'_ "Hinata talks to me. She loves gaara but told me here and there of hits she want to move on from her torment .I have followed the storyline and She has every right to marry someone, just like gaara did. That's why I have to bring her back; I want her to be happy with forever."

Sasuke went back to Suna only go get his stuff and move back to his village.

Hinata was happy being here at the hide out. She had Itachi and some cats fetch food. She was playing house wife she cleaned bathrooms, the big kitchen, and some rooms. It was her thank you to the brothers that took her in. After Itachi got back he was happy there was some who cooked. She wasn't shy anymore, she would have a new life with her children. The way she looked remained of him of his mother. "You shouldn't be cleaning, you have your health and your children to look after." Itachi reminded her of Neji, Strong but a bother.

They days passed fast, only because Itachi would tell her of the past of their family and other stuff. She loved the stories he would tell. he even told jokes from back in the day. "Hey hinata, what to hear a joke….one of my partner of ambu told me once before"

"Sure! I love your jokes their simple, hard, and weird" she laughed

"Okay so. The ninja and a hokage wake into a bar, and the ninja orders a 3 shots. While the kage orders a beer. The ninja tells the kage "I thought we came here to drink" and the kage replies "I am drinking cant you see this beer" the ninja wanted him to drink so he said "what are you chicken...to get drunk? "The ninja makes chicken sounds. Soon that got under the kages skin he ordered 5 shots and 2 sake. Within a minute the kage finish his drinks, but yet the ninja makes chicken sounds. The kage got mad "Hey your suppose to stop after I did the dare" the ninja was having too much fun and continued and said to the kage "Im the chicken" with outthinking the kages said "Im the chicken" and the ninja fell back laughing. "

Hinata was laughing, "What kind of a kage, does that."

"A dunk one" Itachi held his sides from laughter.

Then hinata stopped laughing "I got a joke for you" Itachi nodded his head for her to continue "  
"How many ninjas does it take to take to change a light bulb?"

Itachi looked at hinata like she was crazy "One"

Hinata smiled "No one know. As soon as the light comes on, they all scatter" she laughed hard at her own joke. Itachi just laughed at hinata it was weird laughing at her own joke.

Being there was fun, she loved spending time with Itachi he was like a bigger brother or a loving cousin, better than Neji. Yet she missed Suna and her family their… she even missed her red head love. And on the other side she missed her father, Hanabi, Neji , Her team and Sasuke. After a week passed Sasuke came but he used a different entrance. Hinata was happy to see him. he held out his hand for her to take it without think she ignored his hand and hugged him he stepped into her room with her.

"How was it here with my brother, was he normal" implying to word normal. "did he treat you good."

She smile at him, she was happy to see him "He was normal, he talked to me, laughed, cracked jokes, told me stories and he knew not to intrude on me cooking or cleaning"

That normal Hinata spoke of was His really self not the descent one. Itachi was a dumb ass, idiot, cracking jokes that aren't that funny "He should have cooked with you, and as for you cleaning… your pregnant you can't clean as you please"

Hinata understood he was upset with her but she changed the subject "so how was everything?"

"_What THE?!"_Sasuke couldn't believe her she changed the subject he but it was for the best "About that when I went back to suna, the kazekage found out you where missing, and sent kankuro to find you. While kankuro was looking for at the training grounds I ran to your father and told him the plain and keep quiet about it." he paused "it seems your father has taken a liking to me."Hinata was confused, and tilted her head. "He asked me as soon I bring you back that we marry" Hinata was stunned and couldn't get anything out. "And Kankuro went back to suna after telling Naruto" he looked out the window "I am going to ask my brother to use one of his crows to turn into you and I can sneak you out from under the village."

The next morning Hinata was packed like she was like when she left Suna. She and walked a hallway with Itachi. One of his crows took the image of hinata and ran walked around the village to get people to notice her. When they reached the end they were in the Uchiha's compound, sasuke waited to take Hinata's hand while Itachi returned to the hid out. Like sasuke plain it was going good, they left the father compound. it was easy to get to the compound. When they enter she was greeted by her family.

After talking to her family and setting up her new bed room. it looked like her old one but it had another door leading to another room, her new babies room. she laid down on her bed, she was home. it wasn't long when Hanabi and neji came to the door knocking. "come in" the two entered the room. she smiled at her brother slash brother and Hanabi her sister.

"Hinata, we came to talk to you about your future."

Hinata let her smiling face fall and a serious one came to light. "Do you mean about Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes" hanabi said while neji nodded "we think you should marry him"

"what for? For father?"

"Hinata, dear cousin I say this for your own good and because we love you" He paused "You should marry him, He is willing to help you raise your children." His tone was showed he was pissed "he offers after he knew the state you where in with kazekage-sama" he closed his eyes and closed his fist. "He is married and live a good live with hi child, why can't you?"

Hinata understood her cousin "Gaara loves me. He after his child born" then she thought about it, her eyes shifted to the floor "Your right, he will be happy with his family even if her doesn't love his wife"

Hanabi was happy to see her sister eye how all saw gaara after the story. "And due time, you'll be happy. From what I can see is that he put his heart down for you." she paused "Its only fair why can he be happy with a family when you are like this and the only thing that brings light into your eyes is your children"

"Hanabi is right. Hinata it is only right, it's like the book I read when I was young Romeo and Juliet …both loved each other but it didn't work out"

"Hinata! with Sasuke you'll be a Romeo and Cinderella"

Hinata was intrigued by what her sister said "Ummm… Hanabi I don't think Cinderella was in Romeo and Juliet. I think your making up things"

Hanabi smiled "I am… you can live as Romeo and Juliet, story but with a happy ending like Cinderella"

Hinata liked the sound in it, a chance to live love once more. One that will not fail, and have a cost in it like it had been with Gaara. Plus she like sasuke a friend, and he was close to her babies. "_As of this moment I say good bye to gaara, your lies, your kisses, your love, you're everything. I denouncement Gaara. I will try to live happy without him with my friend and my twins." _She looked happy "tell father and sasuke to meet me in the living room"


	15. CH14 P2 The Best? Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 14

Part two: The best?

(Romeo and Cinderella)

It was before dinner but the moon was shining up in the night sky. Hinata changed into different cloths. She wondered if it was the best thing for her to do, and then her other side hated gaara and matsuri. She changed into a staples black shirt and blue jean shorts, they where both cloths she bought with sasuke she. She had her ninja sandals on. Her outfit was cute as ever. She walked out of her room to find her father at the tea table with sasuke in the living room. Hinata sat by sasuke, she received glances from both men.

"So hinata, Im guessing you chose not to marry sasuke?" Haishi knew his daughter well she, before when she was younger she lied Naruto and he told her to look away but yet she disobeyed and kept on perusing Naruto. She like her mother loved emotion.

Hinata took Sasuke's hand under the table _"please let this be best for us_" she smiled at her father and shook her head. "No father, I will marry Sasuke-kun"

Both men were taken back at her answer.

At the Kazekage tower

Gaara was sitting at the window he was alone in this bedroom, he left Matsuri in his old bedroom. He looked at the sky…missing her… the moon reminded him of her eyes. and the starts that twinkled in her eyes. "_time pass by and I keep on being like this. I want you in my arms, to have you. I look for a way out so I don't have to leave that way. You so far away my love. I cry and cry because I know you no here. I want to kiss you, a lot, a lot so I won't feel this way" _ He missed her so, he wonders where she is, is she okay.

Meanwhile back with Hinata

"Hinata, are you sure?" Sasuke question her answer. But hey he was happy he just thought she need more time.

"_If you make all three of use happy._" she thought to herself and then she nodded with a smile.

"Hinata, Sasuke" Haishi addressed them both "then tomorrow morning neji, Hanabi, myself and Im guessing Itachi will be with you guys at the hokage's tower and well be you witnesses."

The morning came this was too quick for her, she would be married in a little bit. She put another staples shirt but this one was light purple like her eyes and her shorts where white, her shoes where the same ones. The group made it the Hokage's office. Their Hinata's father knocked and they were able to pass. Naruto and Sakura were surprised at the group and more about hinata and her hand was holding sasuke's.

"Naruto, I would like a marriage scroll" Haishi ordered Naruto

Before anything he had to know "Hinata, when did you come back?"

"The night before last night Sasuke found me. Naruto now the marriage scroll" she was demanding.

"You really going to marry Sasuke?" sakura questioning her old friend

"Yes" she didn't want to explain herself to anyone.

It was hard to believe little sweet hinata was demining for a marriage scroll when she loved Naruto's other brother "What about Gaara?"

Hinata snuffed in annoyed slash furious way "Gaara's married, Why can't I marry…to be happy?" she paused "No one forced him to get married and no one is forcing me." she held out her hand "Now the scroll please!"

Hinata and her group looked to Naruto, he didn't know what to do "_what can I do to stop this. She has a point but they both love each other, lee, me, tenten and others now that…damn it_". He looked at his desktop. Sakura understood and handed hinata a scroll.

"Thank you Sakura-chan" Hinata and sasuke said in sync. At that moment they both open the scroll and signed their name. Then followed hinata's father, Itachi's, Neji's and Hanabi's signature. Sakura signed under Sasuke's side where neji and Itachi signed. Then after the scroll was signed and closed it proofed into thin air.

"now you guys are married." Sakura was broken inside to see Sasuke married a bit because she loved him. And she wanted it to make him happy, even though she was in love with another(naruto). She hugged Sasuke and whispered "take good care, I did this because I love you. Be happy my friend" Sasuke gave her a smile and she went on to hugging Hinata and whispered "Be happy hinata, I hope whatever your are after comes true. Will Gaara and your story continue?"

Hinata was pissed they didn't want to her marry sasuke and now Sakura was bring Gaara in this. She whispered into Sakura ear "I am after happiness, for me and my twins. Are story ended when he married her for the child, I never got to tell him about my pregnancy because it was always her...it was never the time…..he never gave me the chance….and it came down to her. Now he can have her complete. I have sasuke who loves me and my babies. " she smiled at sakura

The group left and waved the hokage and sakura goodbye with smiles.

Sakura stood there; she couldn't believe what she had done. She turned and walked to Naruto. "Naruto I missed up! I thought I would bring happiness to them but it would bring heartbreak"

Naruto was mad at his wife "of course why would you even give them the scroll, she loves Gaara." he couldn't believe what sakura had done.

"She had the point she has every right" she paused "but Gaara never knew her secret" tears fell from her eyes. "Naruto I missed up their lives and the little ones"

"What little ones?" Naruto wanted to know

"Hinata's is pregnant…with twins" She covered her mouth

"Gaara never told me" Naruto was outraged that he would keep a secret like that. "_so why did he marry matsuri? If hinata was waiting too._" He felt a fist his skull.

"He doesn't know, she never got the change to tell him"

Hinata was happy she was married to her friend that helped her so much. She held his hand walking out of the tower. The couple made it back to the compound. The clan celebrated her marriage with the Uchiha brother. Later that night was a bigger party with all her friends, and the clans. She was wearing a one strapped white shirt that was cute the sleeve was like a kimono. Her shorts where white just like the one she had on in the morning. She had a white Lilly in her hair. All her friends couldn't believe she was married with Sasuke, they all knew she was in love with gaara. Everyone started to drink of the couple's happiness.

After a couple of drinks Haishi interrupted the party for a speech "We drink for the happiness of this couple and Hinata's pregnancy." With that people drank more trying to understand what he said. After the party ended Hinata sat on the patio looking at the moon. "_the wingless fallen angel. Surrendered herself to the contract of evil. In the past they even loved each other. She ended it by her own hand_" she felt a hand on her shoulder when she turned to find Sasuke there. She smiled at him. he laid with his head on her belly and smiled at her. No words were spoken then just the thoughts that where in hinata's head. "_the stray angel, wandered in a village. And came across a man, with beautiful eyes. At the moment their eyes met, the pathetic angel fell for him. Not knowing it was forbidden, the fallings grew inside of her. She opened Pandora's box. What she wished for was the forbidden fruit. To make the forbidden love between- Gaara and her- happen. All she had to do is destroy everything. I'll abandon my pure heart. If I'm allowed to live and love you, I won't hesitate to cut off these wings. Let me surrender myself to the devil._" Even then she want to destroy his life so she could be with hinata, he still pushed her away but wanted her close. But his little one held in the balance between her and gaara's life. "_Ah~ the forbidden sin. Kept cutting at the unhealed wound. The angry judgment of the arrow, Penetrated Gaara"_ hinata was sad but angry at Gaara "_what goes around comes back again._"

"Hinata" Sasuke called out to her breaking her thought and the silence.

She smiled at him "what is it Sasuke?"

"Are you okay"

"Yes, I am, Im better then okay." she petted his raven like hair just then she felt her babies' kick "did you feel that"

"Yes, I did. They're going to grow up a fighter" he paused "with me as their father they'll be great" Sasuke picked up hinata bride style and placed her in her room. He sat on the bed next to her. "we should go back to visit are friends in the sand." Hinata nodded


	16. I hate you! Leave me alone

Chapter 15

I hate you! Leave me alone. (doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde)

Within a week word reached Suna, that the heiress of the Hyūga clan married into another clan. Gaara sent a bird to Naruto within a day in a half he had word a letter from Naruto he read it carefully. "_Dear Gaara, what you hear is true. Hinata is married to another clan. It just gets worse_." Gaara had called Kankuro into his office, placing back and forth waiting for his brother. When he open Kankuro entered he was met with a pissed off Gaara. "Kankuro, I have word that Hinata's married. When, To Who and Why" he paused to catch his breath "I know you know!"

Kankuro didn't want to piss of his brother "Haishi wanted hinata found and married to Sasuke."

"SASUKE!" Gaara took the Day off to go to train. Well to take his anger out.

The same day hinata and Sasuke visited the suna. She stopped off at Saya's apartment. She explained everything to her and she would no longer be living there with her, but would be close to suna. Then they stopped off at their work, the crew was happy for them. After, they made their way to the kazekage's office. Their they talked to Baki, but someone over heard them. He quickly ran to the training grounds, to fetch the kazekage.

"Sorry for the scare Baki, I was fine. I wanted out of this life, well not this…..just his" She didn't want to speak his name.

"I understand Lady Hinata. I hear you married" he looked to Sasuke who was ageist the wall with one foot against the wall and his hands crossed in font his chest. This pose remained him of his kazekage.

"Hai, I married Sasuke." She smiled "his good to me."

"Im glade, Lady Hinata. It's been hell here ever since you where missing and we learned you married."

She smiled at him "Im glade you worried about me and my unborn children" the door open fast. It was Masturi at the door.

"I told you to get away from Gaara!"

Hinata smiled at her, though hinata's eyes she saw a bitch, one that had no reason to fight with… was once was the reason she left and she look helpless. But know since she hated Gaara and hated more than Matsuri her expression left and left a monster when it came to her last love. "I am" hinata smiled "Im here to see my friends" she walked over to sasuke "with my husband."

Sasuke knew this woman who was to the door. It was Mouse, her nickname him and his brother gave her. She loved Itachi and when she got pregnant she aborted and they never saw her. "Mouse!"

Hinata smiled at sasuke "your right she is a mouse. One who sneaks behind peoples back." she looked to sasuke "one who is stubborn and doesn't want to leave, not even poison makes her leave." she smiled at Masturi "Mouse the low class animals not even worthily."

Sasuke never saw hinata like this she was cold to matsuri. Hinata was angel, but now to masturi she was a monster and he loved it. He grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her into a kiss. Hinata's didn't move. She loved the bad side of her. It was doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Sasuke pulled away, to see Matsuri's face.

"Eww. How can you love that fat cow?" she hated Hinata with all her might and wondered how he loved her being fat. "I know how gaara Loves me, because don't look like a cow like you! I mean even pregnant sex is good, ever since you stop seeing him he began falling into love with me"

He gave Matsuri a deathly stare and looked at his wife "She's not fat. She is perfect with twins" and smiled at her and gave a mean look at Matsuri

Baki didn't know what to do all we were doing is falling the conversation like a tennis match.

"Eww you love her even if she is a slut."

Hinata couldn't handle it any more she slapped Matsuri "You call me the slut. You who threw herself at an engaged man" she walked back to sasuke

"She's not a slut, you're the slut. A horrible one…at that" Matsuri held here cheek where hinata slapped her. "You shut up Sasuke!" and looked at hinata "How dare you, slap me! You slut! You promise you would keep quiet about you damn pregnancy" Masturi grabbed a kunai from pouch. "DIE, Hinata!. You and you're bastered twins!" she ran to hinata. "Im the pregnant One not you!"

Hinata closed her eyes. She waited for the kunai but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding Matsuri and a kunai to her neck. And sand around the blade tip of Matsuri and sasuke kunai. "Sasuke leave her alone." It was him.

"Gaara, you really would want her to attack Hinata" sasuke was really to kill hinata's attacker.

"Sasuke" hinata called out, and he understood what she wanted. He put back his weapon and walked behind Hinata.

"Matsuri is what I heard true" Gaara was cold to his wife.

The sand released "If So, What are you going to do about it?" she smiled at Gaara "you're married to me. Hinata is married to sasuke" she laughed "we're all a big happy couple aren't we" Without Gaara permission she got out of the room.

Before she made it out she heard Hinata say "Chow, Masturi!" and heard a smooch sound with that she pouched a hole in a wall and left. Baki, sasuke, hinata, and Gaara in the room.

"Tell me is what she said wasn't true?" Gaara still wanted the truth he wanted Hinata

Hinata eyes grow colder as she remembers the day she acted like that when she found out he cheated on her. "If so, don't worry about it. Kazekage-sama" she lifted Sasuke hand and placed it around her waist "Like I said don't worry, Kazekage-sama. You chose wisely who you want to marry. " she smiled at the fact everything was coming along nicely and laughed "You never gave me the time in day to tell you. It was always bad and it was always matsuri." Her eyes where caught between sadness and hatred. And Gaara could see that, she was in pain and hated it.

This cold woman wasn't hinata. We'll his hinata but she was her. He walked slowly to Hinata "You could have told me" gaara held out his had

Hinata lifted her had to take his but broke down "_no, he wants you to be like before. Him and matsuri! Not be stupid! He chose her and you can't live the life you want!_" she slapped hand away. "_I want you, You have eyes for her even though you hate her. I am married to sasuk, one who won't hurt me."_ Hinanta noticed his expression. "Why do you look heartbroken? I looked like that too, but I had help by my friends, and family. So tell me how does it feel….to feel the pain I felt being pushed by you" she paused "Not so good right!" She felt sasuke hold bring her back to reality her eyes where cold to loveable once more "Im sorry Kazekage-sama" a tear ran down her cheek "Don't worry about your twins. You have a child with Masturi to take care of. Don't worry I will be mother and father to are twins. "

Gaara's eyes where wide "How can you say that?"

"It's hard but it was better this way my Gaara. Live well, you deserve the best Kazekage-sama"

"You're not my hinata, my angel! Your evil!"

She had sasuke leave before she excused herself from baki and walked by Gaara. She whispered into his ear. "You call me evil because Im not like you." she paused "Don't worry Gaara-sama. I don't blame you. I could never blame you. I could hate you, which I kind of do." She paused to look for another word instead of love. "But I still care for you"

At that moment Gaara knew this was the real hinata, his hinata. He went after her.


	17. New father……will I see my family again?

Chapter 16

New father…will I see my family again?

Matsuri knew better then leave while hinata was there. She acted like she left but she was hiding and hearing. When she heard gaara run out the room she knew she had to follow him or it was all over. She ran after him, two feet away from him.

Gaara knew he was being fallowed but he didn't think about it. His eyes were on Hinata. Then he heard his name shouted out. He look back to see Matsuri get hit by a cart. He wanted to run after hinata still but he had to tend to his child, we walked back to matsuri.

"Gaara" Matsuri was in pain "it hurts" she passed out.

Gaara noticed blood and was scared, he picked her up and race to the hospital. Once they arrived matsuri was taken into a check up there they discovered something shocking. They moved her from the room to outside of a surgery room. Mean while Gaara sent word to her friends. They arrived to the hospital in no time. Gaara had no time to explain to them what had happen, because he was pulled to the side by the doctor. Sari and Yukata and Gaara's family really want to know so they eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Kazekage-sama" the doctor want to put the words simple but not heartbreaking "your wife is in critical condition." He paused "we can only save one of them." he waited till gaara understood. "which would you want us to save? Only once can live…..Im sorry kazekage-sama"

Gaara was speechless, he didn't know who to choose. Gaara heard from behind him

"Gaara, Save are friend!" Sari called out to him.

"Yes save her. you can make another baby after some time. But please save her" Yukata called to him next.

Temari had tears coming from her eyes "Save Masturi, She can give you another child after this."

Kankuro didn't agree with the others after knowing Hinata was waiting Gaara's kids. But Gaara wanted this baby as his own "Save your baby." he paused "or save her, but she won't give you another baby."

Gaara understood what his brother was saying in other word save her and leave her and go with hinata or save his child. Gaara clenched his fist. "Save my child" The doctor nodded at his answer and left, to save the baby but he would try saving her. Gaara was left with the shocked people, gaara requested a room from them to talk with in the hospital. In room 19 their they talked.

Temari was out raged her little brother chooses to save his baby and not matsuri. The person who could have gave him another child "Gaara" she slapped her brother "Why didn't you save her! She could have given you another child." And Sari and Yukata nodded with Temari's comment.

"Tem" he paused "you and my brother has nailed to me that for a child you sacrifice everything and anything." he tried showing sorrow "If I chose to save her then the fighting would go on… To have intercourse and being married to someone you don't love doesn't work with a family….they can never be happy"

Kankuro hugged his brother "I understand Gaara. Little brother" he parted the hug and stood next to his brother.

Temari was mad at Kankuro he was supposed to back her up and Matsuri. She let her hand fly slapping both her brothers on the cheeks. "She is you wife! One who loves you. She could have given you another baby! You just want to go with hinata. New flash Gaara she's married!"

Gaara kept quiet, he knew his sister would never understand.

Kankuro notice his brother not defining himself. "Temari, sister." he addressed her "we both know that he does not love his wife but the baby that grows inside of her. Plus after finding out that Hinata is expecting his child he wants her back, even if he has to fight for her and his child." Gaara gave kankuro an astonished stunned look as did all of them. "What my brother has chosen was brought on by any and all actions matsuri has done."

"How can that be" Temari paused "Im guessing that little slut is pining her children on gaara and their sasuke's baby" she smiled at them "I mean as soon as she got back she got married to sasuke. I guessing she wants to torment poor matsuri and you."

Gaara shook his head "Hinata would never do that. I love her and she loves me. She's with my children or should I say twins. I sure she married Sasuke for some other reason, like scared to be alone with the children." She paused "you can hit me all you want temari but know this you will never broke are love and it will never be broken." He was met with a strike to his abdomen, a punch in the head, a thump on the ribs, a slap on his cheek and then a hug.

"Im sorry Gaara"

Yukata and sari was still pissed off and sadness that their friend was going to die.

Sasuke and hinata got back to Konoha in a matter of hours. They were happy to be home, they collapsed into their bed. Each of them looking into each other's eyes. Hinata loved the way he tried being cool with her and not to blush but he showed it, only to her. She loved the look in his eyes when he wants something. Then it hit her he called matsuri a mouse did he do it insult her? But she knew his name "Hey Sasuke do you know Masturi?"

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes narrowing down at her. "Hn"

They did know one another, hinata wanted to know more. She pushed her index fingers together; this was one of her habits when she was younger. "Why did you call her a mouse?"

He signed he knew sooner or later they would find out. "See she was with my brother not that long ago…. Its she left him 6 months ago." He closed his eyes reliving the days "We lived in a little home for a bit and that's when it happened. My brother was very much in love with her, and he was too blind to see it" he opened his eyes "my brother left here and there for missions or he just when out to fetch her something. My brother had gone out and it was me and masturi. I would hide in my room and I was silent. Then I heard noise coming from my brothers room when I opened it, I saw another man in my brothers bed with her." he hated her "I almost killed the man and I told her to stop because my brother lover her. She did not liste `n, when he came back I called her mouse. Mouse…one that hides and runs from the light."

Hinata understood what he meant my runs from light, he meant the truth. "That pisses me off more, she cheated on your brother. Your brothers sweet, caring and other things."

"I know but she did it either way" there was sadness in his voice in next sentence he said. "The worse thing was that She told my brother she was pregnant, my brother wanted her to have it and she aborted the baby." he paused "I heard a rumor that she was with my former group member Suigetsu"

Hinata was shocked to hear such a rumor and she aborted a baby. "I am happy to be away from her. She is too crazy, and you don't know what she'll do"

Sasuke smiled at the word crazy. "You call her crazy, earlier I watched you eyes turn from mad as you narrowed your eyes when you saw Mouse. You where cold to her, and I loved it. " he hugged her closer and he leaned forward to kiss her only to have her move away. With that Sasuke knew why she moved. "I think it would be better if we moved to the hide out."

Hinata gave him a questioning look "Why Sasuke?"

"Gaara already knows now he wouldn't stop looking for you."

Hinata nodded her head, she wanted to be away….while at least until her children are born. "We'll move there until the babies are born then we'll come back."

With that Sasuke didn't reason whit her. They slept peaceful that night.


	18. Marriage Failing? The in Labor!

Chapter 17

Marriage Failing? The children!

In Suna Gaara waited until the doctor came out f the room. He waited, he pasted back and forth. When the doors finally open the doctor got the family and friends attention. "Excuse me, you're baby was delivered safely, but since he was born early he has to be under supervision. As to your wife we Manage save and she is in critical condition." He look to Gaara sadden "Kazekage-Sama, We managed to save her but she can never have another baby."

Temari was upset to know her sister-in-law could never have another baby. She wanted so many nephews and nieces. Gaara on the other hand was happy his son made it but he felt guilty, she could never have another baby if she wanted to.

Days passed and Masturi was felling a bit better. she hadn't seen her son, but was happy to be alive. "_I am a live , no thanks to Gaara. When Suigetsu hears about this…._" She looked outside staring into the sky until she heard a knock. "Come in" she looked to the door. she was surprises to see her visitor. "How did you know I was here? She asked the man.

The man gave her a smile. His purple eyes never looked so glamorous, and his hair never looked so silver before. "Masturi, everyone in the village knows." He waved his hand in a jester. "I come to see how you are? And what of our son?"

She was shocked to hear him say our son. "Im fine, you think after a month we can have time to are self's. I mean for the past months all we have been doing is making love. So can we start going on dates?" she paused and answered his second question "Our son…. I haven't seen him. They have me on bed rest. I guessing they have him in a nursery"

He walked to her bed side, sat next to her. He smiled at her comments. "Of course. So you haven't seen him. "he watched her shake her head. "I see." He stood and before he walked back to the door he gave her a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you around, After you get out of the hell whole. Mean while get better, I have to go on a mission" with that he left, out her room. Suigetsu walked to a nurse and asked about the nursery. She pointed to him and he followed her directions. He looked throw the viewing glass and saw him. His son in a incubator, he was close to the window, His son had his mothers hair, and eyes. He wasn't happy or sad to see his son. He was staring at the boy he didn't even notice a person behind him "Thank god he looks like Masturi and not me." His thought escaped his lips.

That little oops comment hit the man in the head. He grabbed onto Suigetsu's collar. "Who are you? what do you mean he looks nothing like you?"

Suigetsu turned around to see a man with short brown spiky hair and paint on his face. He smiled at this moment he could make gaara's family suffer "As you heard it. You should remember me, I am Suigetsu Hōzuki "

"Where do I know that name?"

"I am from Kirigakure an member of the Hōzuki clan,used to be a part of the Akatsuki, a part of team Taka and formerly Hebi, my brother Mangetsu Hōzuki, I was also supposed to be the incarnation of the demon Zabuza Momochi"

"That's right, you were with sasuke at the kages summit." He paused "So what did you say about Gaara's son?"

"Gaara's son might not be his…. For a fact I know he is not the father. Masturi was pregnant before they lay together."

Kankuro wanted to punch him so bad, and through the talk the man in front of him was smiling "How can you say that so calm?"

"because I can, I have no guilt…for having another man father my child. Tell gaara if you wish, I mean I hear things from sasuke and the village. I mean what would he do, he gave up his love of his life to be a father, he is caring for his child, it would break his heart." Suigetsu loosened the hold of kankuro's and left the building.

The new was very bad, it was one he had to tell or keep. "_What the fuck masturi! You ruined my brother life. If I tell him, his heart would break and his Scarface will not be in vain. If I don't he might find out and hate me." _kankuro watched the baby, it was sad… this child had to be in a glass box, and he was hooked up to lung machine. He watched until his younger brother arrived. "Gaara"

"Kankuro How is my son? Sabaku noVincent" Gaara looked to his little one smiling.

Kankuro hands formed fits. "Your son, Sabaku noVincent? Is Fine" He hated himself, he couldn't decide to tell or keep it a secret. He already named the child "I have a question Gaara?"

Gaara was known to not have much emotion. He didn't understand a scenario as well as a normal person would. "Go ahead?"

"What would you do if you knew that your friend's daughter was not his daughter? Meaning the mother deserved her husband and carried another man's child, would you tell….what do you think his reaction will be like? "

Gaara had to think about this being an new father opened new doors to the question. ""I would tell, he has every right to know about his daughter. As for how he would act… it depends if he loves his, so called daughter. He could stay with his child…. Well that's me, how I would act now being a father. But if I wasn't a father I would leave, and get over the two timing whore" he didn't think after the question he enter the room.

Kankuro left hallway he wanted to know the truth, he walked to Matusri's room without any knocking he flow into the room. His eyes were on her eye. "Tell me the truth about your son"

"My son? Its Gaara's son too meaning, your nephew."

"Tell me I just saw you lover, and he told me"

"Lover? You are crazy"

"I am not, Suigetsu Hōzuki just told me." he walked to her and grabbed her wrist, pressing on it so she would tell him "Tell me the truth about your son, Suigetsu Hōzuki and Gaara"

She cried in pain "fine, Fine, let go your hurting me!" Kankuro loosened his hold. "My son real father is Suigetsu Hōzuki…Gaara's not the father. I lied about it being his….so he could stop seeing Hinata!"

The door to the room opened in flash. In came an annoyed, furious, upset, infuriated temari. "Masturi I can't believe you! You pawned your baby on my brother and I was stupid to believe your story, I helped you get my brother, marry him and your child is not his."

Matsuri smiled at her sister-in-law. "Temari don't tell me you're mad, I mean the baby came in useful, it drove Hinata and your brother apart. Isn't that what you wanted?" she played with the bed sheets. "You can't tell me it didn't help you separate them?"

Kankuro stayed quiet, he was still taking the truth in.

Temari on the other hand was really to beat her sister-in-law. "It did but not the way I wanted it. The baby was supposed to be Gaara's not another mans. You're a whore!" she walked over to Masturi and slapped her.

Kankuro snapped out of his dazed and grabbed his sister's hand and walked out of the room. They talked in the hallway. "Temari get a hold of yourself. I know what she did is wrong and she made do wrong as well. But right now it's not about the actions in the past it right now"

Temari placed her hands on her face. "We have to tell Gaara, before he name's the child."

"To late, he already named it, the baby's name is Sabaku noVincent" he paused "but we can wait a little and tell him then. "

A little time was a long time it was a month after that Vincent was allowed to be sent home and another two months, and still the time did not come.

On hinata's side of her story, she was already 8 months pregnant and she was scheduled to be inducing within two weeks but the time was here. Sasuke carried his wife to the hospital. She couldn't stand the pain. After being checked in and in the her hospital bed she called Naruto into her hospital room, Sasuke understood Hinata's wish to be left alone with the Hokage.

"Hinata, don't worry Sakura will be here to help you through your labor and with the birth. So why did you want to speak to me?"

"Naruto-kun." She paused as pain pinned her lower back. "I…I wan-wanted….G-Gaara Here…To see his…Chi-children. Ca-can Y-you?"

Naruto understood her request, and was happy she wanted Gaara to be a part of his life. "I'll send word, knowing gaara we would be here in a flash." He gave he a thumbs up like always when he was cocky "I leave you in the hands of my wife then. Also it seems like the pain is hurting you did you want me to tell sakura to bring you some drugs?"

Hinata was upset at his comment "No I'm fine, Im going to this natural"

Naruto was happy to know she was strong.

Naruto sent a fast bird carrier to sun with a letter attached. It was night, Gaara was in his bed room, he and his son shared a room. when he heard a knock at the living quarters main door. He waited and a little while his brother walked into the his room with the bird in hand and the letter in the other.

"Gaara, this came for you. it might be important because it was on this fast flying bird"

Gaara toke hold of the letter, he opened it in quick. He read the letter slowly "oi Gaara, My dear friend. I know we haven't talked a while nor written. Anywise, I have great and urgent news for you. Hinata is in labor she wants you to come. I say she has come around from the day she demanded the scroll from me. Back to the topic, your woman needs you, and don't mind Sasuke. Come as quickly as you can, You can stay in the guest room in the family quarts in the kage building. If Im not here Shikamaru might be. – Naruto u. P.s. we'll have to go get some romen when you come to town." He quickly got a bag and stuffed it with cloths.

"Where are you going?"

"Hina is in labor, I am going. Please stay here with Vincent, till temari comes. "

With that Gaara left his room, He walked to his sister's room. he tapped on the door, and waited till her heard her voice. "Come in" Gaara walked in bag on the side of him. "Gaara where are you going? What about the baby?"

Gaara looked at her, she was laying in her bed, letter book in her right hand and a pen in the other. "Hinata is in labor. I must go, Vincent is with Kankuro in my room. can you take care of Him?, while I am gone, and I leave kankuro in charge while I am gone."

"I will be right by Kankuro side. But why not ask Masturi to take care Vincent?"

"She hasn't seen him she hasn't haven't made a attempt to see him."

"I understand Gaara. Please be safe and my your children be healthy." She stood up to hug her younger brother. "Before you go can you give a letter to my husband?" Gaara nodded she walked back to the book and tore out two pages and put them in a envelope and handed it to Gaara.

Gaara left with the note in his pocket and his bag on his shoulder. He did not waste time after getting out of the building he raise his hand to his mouth and slowly turned into sand and was blown away. His sand self was blown outside of Konoha he quickly went to the Hokage's tower to find naruto. Instead he found Shikamaru next to the desk. "Hello, Shikamaru. Where is Naruto?"

Shikamaru was surprised to see the kazekage here. "He hasn't returned from the hospital. Gaara, may I ask you a question."

"About what" he answered back then he realized he had a letter for his brother-in-law. He took out the letter and held it out "here, My sister asked me to give this to you"

Shikamaru took it and opened it while he was reading it he asked his question. "When do you think your situation, fighting with your wife will end. What I mean is When can I have my wife here. I married her to be with her… even though she is troublesome." He was winded what he read he re-read the letter. "_Shikamaru, I miss you so much. I think I will be able to be with you in a bit. I mean Gaara might have what he wanted, to divorce Masturi. I recently found out that Gaara's son is really not his. He has proof and now he can device her. Don't tell Gaara about the problem. Like I said soon I will be able to live with you like a real married couple. But I still don't a prove of me moving to Konoha, I want you to be here in Suna but Im happy anywhere with you. On top of that as soon as this problem with Masturi and Hinata is done with I want to start a family, Love Tem_."

"I don't know. She could now but I know she is there for my support and masturi's. Anyways I must go, Hinata needs me."

"Gaara what" Should he tell him about his son and tell him that he could devoice Matsuri, but his wife told him not to. "Please be careful, from what I hear is Sasuke hasn't left her side. Watch out he might be happy"

"It's not what he wants. Also Naruto said I could say in the guest room in his living quarts. Can you put my bag in there. " He noticed Shikamaru sake his head he took a camera out from the bad and handed it to Him "will I will be on my way." Gaara made his way out and to the hospital. He was greeted some old friends.

"On congratulations Gaara, May the flower of youth thrive within your children." Said a bushy eyebrow man with a green jumpsuit. "Guy, said my the lotus be as beautiful as your daughter and may your son's be quick, and show no mercy like the leaf lotus" Lee Hugged Gaara, to show friendship.

"Sorry about that Gaara, Congrats. Your twins are finally almost here!" a two hair bund said. "Hope hinata is strong to do it naturally, like she reflex my weapons during battle" Tenten winked at Gaara and pulled neji from behind her. "Neji congratulate you cousin's baby father."

Neji close his eyes "Kazekage-sama, Gaara. I do not acknowledge you as father of my niece and nephew, hut the seed. I consider Sasuke as father and my cousin's husband." he turned and walked off with Tenten.

"Sorry about that Gaara. Hinata's family are happy but not with her desiccation on being here." Naruto walked to Gaara. "You have to understand. Anyways that was quick, you got here in hours. You should go to her. She is in room six" naruto leaned forward to hug his friend. Naruto watched Gaara walked down the hall and into the room. He turned and walked over to Neji and Tenten, and Hinata's Family. "Neji You had no right, He loves hinata and he is the father to hinata's children."

"Naruto, how can you say that... Did you hear or see Gaara help with her children's stuff- No. How about when She got pregnant did he marry Hinata?- No, right.. he married someone else."

"Hokage, My nephew is right. He didn't ask me from my daughter hand nor to plant his seed. He chose to marry the other girl and chose to marry her. He didn't even hear her when she needed to be heard. I can't, I won't accept him"

"Me either, Sorry Naruto by my sister doesn't need drama nor Shit that brings her grief."

"Hokage, my granddaughter and grandson and son have a point. It is bad for my clan, and it's better without him. Having a kage a grandson-in-law would be great but not him, He holds no value to my clan. She did will in marring the Uchiha boy."

"Look, I know what you mean but it doesn't change the fact that Hinata requested him and it was his seed that mad the twins. So be nice, I don't want war."

Gaara knocked on the door. he waited to hear Hinata's voice but instead it was a man's voice. "Come in" Gaara entered the room. Sasuke was sitting on the couch and hinata was not in sight. "Kazekage-sama, what are you doing here?" his voice had a little rage within it.

"Sasuke, I came to witness my children's birth and to support hinata, where is she." He closed the door and leaned on it.

"She is in the bathroom, you don't need to bother."

At that moment Sasuke head a thud from the bathroom "Sasuke can you help me, It hurts too much! To walk to the bed." Hinata had came out of the shower and put her hospital gown. She put her hair in a pony tail. When she called to Sasuke, He entered not that long. He carried her out the door, her eyes caught sight of the kazekage. She wanted to blush bu she knew it would be no use. Sasuke laid her on the bed. she scooted to the left to make room for sasuke to sit next to her, she patted to the empty spot. Sasuke laid by her. "their now you can sit Kazekage-sama."

"Thank you, Hina" Gaara made his way to the couch that sasuke once sat. "Are you okay? I hear you want it natural."

"The pain is unbearable, it feels like someone is putting a kunai through my lower back and yes I am doing it naturally, like my mother, I want to be strong through this."

"That's good." He didn't know what to say next. Till sasuke broke the silence.

"How is your son doing? Hinata has been wondering. How about your wife?"

"She is better then what she was before. My son is healthy after sometime in the hospital. Though it has been my family to take care of Vincent."

Hinata was surprised Sasuke said what she had been thinking for the past three months. "That is good to hear. Vincent, Sasuke wasn't that one of the names you want to call the baby boy?"

"Hn, it was."

Gaara had the right to be in the baby naming, but he didn't want to fight seeing hinata in her state "Did you already chose the baby names?"

Hinata smiled at Sasuke and then at gaara "I have the boy will be called Genesis, and the girl will be called Ichigo" She paused and held her sheets. She looks like she was in pain because tears ran down her face. "Ignore me, it's just the freaking contractions."

"At least your almost to give birth, Nata." Sasuke placed his hand on her hand that clenched the sheet.

"How along is she?"

"Since Sakura last checked me I am 8 centimeters dilate." There was a knock at the door. "Come in" hinata voice was clear but strand because of the pain. A man came in his back to them. they could only see the black cloak and his black hair. He then turned around, to ravel a man with a box in his hands. "Brother!" hinata yelled.

"Nice to see you made it, Itachi" Sasuke tone was low and cool like always.

"Kazekage, Sasuke" and he paused to inhale "Hinata! Sister-in-law, how is it? I hear from your father that you are almost ready."

Gaara nodded to his title being called. "_How many people did know about him and Hinata_" he just sat there with no answer.

"Look what I bought you sister" he held out the box.

Hinata took it and opened it, with in the small bow was two necklaces, the 1st on that hinata pulled out was a silver necklace with a katana pendent graved within it was "_Genesis_" and the second necklace was silver to but it was a shape of strawberry and engraved with "_Ichigo_" she held the necklaces close to chest "Thank you Itachi, brother-in-law"

"No need to just thank me, Sasuke is the one who designed them and all six (Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Hanabi, Haishi, and the elder) of us paid 30242 yen each. I hope you and your children like them. While I'll be leaving now, have to stop a fight between Naruto and Hinata's Family.

"Tell that dobe to stop fighting with the old men." Sasuke told Itachi when he made it to the door and waved them bye. Before he could exit a pink haired woman walked in so after she came into the room Itachi left.

"Sorry to bother you sasuke but I need to check your wife. "She notice a man seated in the couch. She recognized him "Gaara, Nice to see you. Here to see your children being born, right?."

"Hia" gaara smiled at her, she was still the same pink hair, with her white shorts and red top.

"Sasuke move. I need to check her!" she pulled sasuke off the bed and pushed him to the couch. She walked over to the Curtin and closed it. "So Hinata you where 8 when I last you, Please open your legs" there was the sound of a glove snapping against the skin.

"That's' cold Sakura."

"What do you expect their gloves I just put on, Stay still" there was a pause "okay you are 10 now. Let me go get the nurses and Tsunade. " Sakura took her gloves off and open the Curtin she noticed the guys face's tented pink. "Sick o's, It was just a checkup not a pop a fill. Anyways I shall return." She through the gloves in the trash, and exited the room.

"I can't believe it in a little bit I will have my babies." Hinata was happy but she held her bed sheets out of pain.

"Im happy for you hinata, you're doing great…with the pain, WITHOOUT drugs" Sasuke smiled at his wife. He was really proud of her, and couldn't wait to see the children.

"I agree. You are doing great, Hina."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama."

It was a short conversation for the three, when Sakura came in with 4 nurses with 2 clear boxed infant cribs and Tsunade. She looked at the two men in the room and looked at hinata. "Hinata, Chose on person to stay with you, I need room to work, so only one can stay."

Hinata couldn't believe she had to shoes one. "_Should I chose Muy husband that never seen me naked or Gaara…..The father. I don't need this right now! But Sasuke has been here with me till now…I know who I have to choose._" Hinata called over her Husband he bent down so she could whisper in his ear, he nodded and left the room. she couldn't look him in the eyes. "Kazekage-sama, will stay."

Tsunade had a smile on her face, she pointed to the corner to the left of hinata. "Hold her hand, the birthing will hurt and sakura to her right she might need attention in cooling off."

Everything was in place and Hinata began to push. In the waiting room Sasuke sat next to his father in law and Neji. Itachi sat on the other side of Haishi and Naruto. Like always Naruto was the 1st on to speak. "So Hinata kicked you out, She didn't want you in the room…right?"

Sasuke was in a bad mood now, If only Naruto kept quite he would have let it slide "Shut up, Dobe…Tsunade made hinata Choose and Gaara had the right."


	19. Are sweet children

Hinata was pushing hard as she could. It wasn't easy to push out a watermelon but let alone two. She pushed while holding her breath for ten seconds, then stopped to catch her and relax then after she restarted.

Gaara was right next to Hinata, he wanted her to hold his hand so she could have more support. She refused it, and kept pushing..

"Push hinata, the 1st baby is almost here." Hinata pushed hard "Good your crowning, I can see the head."Hinata pushed more and more "The heads out now 2 more pushes should have it out." and she did what she was told. "It's a boy" Tsunade placed the baby on hinata, and handed a pair or scissors to Gaara. "Want to do the Horner? "

Gaara cut the cord then Tsunade handed the baby to two nurses and Hinata pushed some more. it was easier for the second child to come out because the other did the hard part getting her to crown. After some pushes the baby girl was out, Gaara got to cut her cord too. She was pasted to the other nurse to get clean. Gaara watched as his children where clean, weighted, and checked. After they had the information down they placed the babies in the clear box cribs and gave them two shots. Once they received their shots they were able to be picked up. Gaara picked his son up and handed him to Hinata and he held his baby girl.

Hinata looked at her son, he was beautiful. "Genesis…" She placed his necklace on him she held her son, nothing in the word was better than to have your child in your arms for the 1st time.

Her son hair has red, she couldn't tell his eyes yet but he was pretty She looked at sakura who was eyeing the baby boy, hinata passed her son to her so she could hold him. she held out her hand so Gaara could pass her daughter. Gaara passed his baby girl to hinata. "Kazekage-sama can you go get my family?" She watched him as he nodded and left the room. her gaze looked down to her daughter, her hair want like her brother, nor like hinata but more like Gaara's. Her baby girl's hair matched her name perfectly. "Oh, Ichigo." She place her necklace on her.

Tsunade was done cleaning hinata she took off her gloves and trough them away. she read the children's charts. "So Hinata what are you going to name them?"

Hinata smiled at the fifth hokage "Baby girls name is Ichigo and My son's name is Genesis"

"What are their last name….Uchiha or Hyūga" Without hesitations she answered. "Okay I will start the birth certificates " Tsunade left the room with the charts.

It was quit for a little while, but then everyone rushed into see the little ones. Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Hanabi, Haishi, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, and Ino came in. Hinata was happy to see her family and friends. Haishi walked to her holding out his hands. Hinata passed her little Strawberry (Ichigo ) to her father. She got back Genesis and held him a little before she passed Him to Her father. Once everyone got to hold the babies they said their goodbyes, Sasuke and Gaara where the only ones guest Hinata had and thank goodness that Sasuke left to find a coffee machine. The children were in their cribs.

"Hinata, there are beautiful. I like that they came out with red hair like me"

Hinata was happy Gaara was in love. She knew what she felt, she loved him but she could never have him. "hai."

"What are their last names, Hyūga" he paused he didn't want to say his clan name. he spat out "Uchiha"

She looked down at her sheets. "Hyūga -Sabuku no Ichigo Hyūga -Sabuku no Genesis" She could fell heat on her checks.

Gaara was surprised to hear their last name. "So, you name them after me? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me"

"I-I" she paused "My children have every right , to know their real father and have their birth right name." she paused she wanted to cry she lowered her head and held the sheet. "Just because their father is married and has another kid doesn't mean that they shouldn't have their name… " She let a tear fall from her face. "I-I wanted you here. Even If my family didn't want you. She lowered her head even lower "b-because I-I l-love you"

Gaara loved her too, from the past he thought she stopped loving him. "I miss you, soon I'll be devoiced from Masturi"

Sasuke got to the door and heard Gaara's Comment. He didn't open the door yet he want to hear her comment.

"Im married to Sasuke and we both know you won't leave her." The door opened. Hinata was happy to see sasuke he would help her out of this conversation. "Sasuke"

"Gaara I been, nice. I haven't said anything about you being here, but you crossed the line. Don't talk to my wife with such things. " he walked over to Gaara "I think you better Go." He spat out. He didn't want to lose his temper with the Kazekage.

Gaara nodded, he understood what Sasuke meant. He stood from his Chair and walked out the door.

Kazekage's Home quarters.

Temair was watching little Vincent sleep in her arms. She heard a knock at the door, she placed the sleeping baby in her bed and placed pillows next to him. She walked to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Masturi at her door. "What can I do for you Matsuri?"

"I want to see my child. I went to Gaara's room but I didn't find either of them." she looked at the bulge on the bed. She walked to the bump, she petted the baby on the bed. "So this is my child and your brothers. He looks a lot like me."

Temair disliked that Matsuri walked into her room and even more soon that she smelled like booze. She hated Masturi stilled called Vincent Gaara's child. "Gaara left me in care of Vincent while he is gone. stop calling Vincent Gaara's child we both know he's not."

"Where did he go?"

"It was urgent he left… His children are being born."

"WHAT!? He left to see her"

"Of course."

"That's it he'll never see Vincent ever again."

Temair had enough of Masturi "No you'll never see him again. KANKURO!" Temari yell for her brother. She wanted him to kick her out, since she couldn't do it since she had to watch the baby.

Kankuro heard his name being called from Temari's room. He walked into her room, only to see the two women face to face. "Temari?"

"Kankuro, Kick Masturi Out. I had enough of her bull shit" She saw matsuri in her corner of her eye, trying to slap her. She blocked masturi's slap in return she gave her a punch to the face. "I won't have her here any loner! Matsuri you out stayed your visit, I don't care where you go… but you're not taking Vincent. "

Without hesitation Masturi left the kages home.


	20. Free?

Chapter 19

Free?

Masturi could count on one person at these times and that was Suigetsu Hōzuki, her former lover.

She entered his front door to find her lover at his couch drinking sake from the pitcher. "Suigesu, My love"

He looked up at this the woman calling his name so sweetly, the look on her face was justice "what, what is it Masturi?"

She walked over to the couch and cuddled next to him "they, they kicked me out! What's worse is Gaara is with HER! And her BASTERED Children!" she made puppy eyes at him "help me, and I'll help you…Yes?"

His eye brow cocked up. "Help you with what?"

"Help me get my baby back, surly they will pay a lot for him so gaara doesn't know his missing."

Within morning of the next day three ninjas came to knock at the kazekage's home. Temari answered the door with the little one. "May I help you?"

The 1st ninja nodded "we are form child predictive services and we came to get the little, to give her back to her mother." She pulled out a document and handed to temari "there will be no fight over the baby, this is an order."

The second ninja grabbed the baby while the last one stepped inside to grab the little ones diaper bag.

There was nothing Temari could do, until Gaara came back.

After a night at the hospital Hinata and her babies were discharged, Gaara had to say good bye for know. He had a village to run, he said good bye and left. Hinata had help carrying her children with Sasuke by her side. Once they got home Hinata place the twins in their cribs, she had nothing to do, and she couldn't really do anything. She sat on the king sized bed; she couldn't believe the pain she had after the birth. Her womb was contracting and going back to size and it hurt like menstrual cramp. She wasn't focusing rounder her until she heard.

"Hina, daughter?" Hinata looked at the door to see her father and sister in her room."May we carry them?"

She smiled at them "yes, father" she walked back to the cribs and handed her father Ichigo and Hinaba Genesis. She watched as they held her children so close, she cloud see the love in their eyes. "Farther?"

Her father left the little girls gaze to look at his eldest daughter "Yes?"

She wanted to sound like wasn't in the situation." did you and mother love each other from the start?"

His eyes were worried about the question was regarding. "You mother was the first woman I ever laid my eyes on. She was my first love, only and last love." He pauses to switch the babies. "See true love you can never turn your back on it. if you do you might regret it, it will be too late. for me I wanted nothing to do with you mother, it took me until she was engaged to another to find out that lesion. Soon after she broke the engagement and became my wife"

Hinata knew what her father was telling her. She loved gaara since she laid eyes upon his kind and loving soul. She also wanted to not get hurt again, that's why she married Sasuke. Hinata was confused so much, her heart was heavy.

"Father since you're talking about love." Hanabi smiled at her father "I know I never been one who has feelings, and always practicing" she paused and felt a slight heat warm her cheeks. "I-I have feelings for K-Konohamaru, he-he has asked on a d-date. May I go?"

Hinata smiled at her little sister while her father thought about it. "You may as long it doesn't interfere with training, school, missions, of family affairs." He handed the little boy to hinata "Excuse my daughters but I must be going, I have things to do still." He walked out the room closing the door.

Hinata's attention shifted to Hanabi, she patted to the spot next to her. "Come sit down" Hanabi did what she was told. "So Konohamaru? Really! I thought you didn't like him, you always complain how he's annoying and acts like naruto"

"He grew on me." she took this time to ask about hinata's problems "sister? Has Sasuke grown on you? Will we see a sasuke Jr?"

She didn't want to hide anything from her sister. She might have been family but she is a friend at heart. "Honesty, I don't love sasuke like I did Gaara. It breaks my heart to see where I am and who I am with. I never once thought that I would be with Sasuke, shoot I never imagined to be with any one else but gaara. Sasuke is a friend but he's not my true love. And my heart feels heavy because knowing this I can't be with him, because he married and so goes for me. " tears streamed down, she could help it the pain of not being with gaara had its toll on her.

"Hinata, I'll be alright. Like you said to people as long as you have your children your happy right? Think of them, they don't need a father how is here and there with another family. They need one that stays close and loves them"

"Your right hanabi. The good thing right now is sasuke left for training and he won't see me cry."

in the sand village.

Night had come and Gaara hadn't reached the village. Matsuri and Suigetsu where annoyed all day the "_brat_" that's what he called his son, was crying. "Do something, Masturi he's your child."

Matsuri pasted back on forth looking at the child in the bed. "I did! He won't shut up! I feed him changed him, bathed him everything. he has me up o here" she pointed over her head "with his crying." She thought of things she saw the temari or gaara do to claim him. She had never looked after her own child until know, she hated babies and hated the fact she had one, for money.

"I regret helping you. Do something, He's annoying! Fuck it Im leaving "

All night Masturi stayed watching her child cry, poop and eat, and sleep. She had wondered where Suigetsu had run off to, for hours. It was the next morning Suigetsu was waiting for Gaara at his office. Once Gaara arrived he was upset his child was not with Temari. He had to talk to her or the people who toke his child, but for now he had to work.

Gaara noticed a man with silver white hair and purple eyes smiling at him with sharp teeth. He led him into the office and begins to talk "what is it, who are, and what do you want."

Suigetsu was smiling if he played his card right that brat of child wouldn't be in his house any longer "Gaara, I know where Matsuri is, before I tell you do you want me to tell you something about her and your so called child?"

"Tell me where my son is! Now!" he was happy someone know where his son was.

"I will tell you if you want to know what I know"

"Get it over with" gaara yelled to the purple eyed freak.

"Vincent isn't your child. Matsuri Laid in bed with me before she laid in bed with you." gaara's mouth was hung low.

"_It can't be true!_" he shook it off

"It's easy to check just have a DNA test" he was liking the fact he was hurting Gaara "oh that reminds me your brother and sister know it's true."

"_They know and they didn't tell me_. _I don't like it that they hid this from me, but sill if they told me Vincent would still be mine. I have loved him since he came out despite matsuri hating him._" he took a breath "where is my child!"

Suigetsu was surprised even after he told him the true he still wanted the kid. "He's with Matsuri at my house" with that he left Gaara's sight.

Lunch time came

"Hey Gaara?" Temair was knocking at his door.

"Come in, I hope you brought kankuro with you." He looked up to see the door open and in walked his two siblings. "So Suigetsu came by and told me some things." he paused he didn't want to break down "he knew where matsuri is, and he told me a fact." He walked over to his brother and hit him in the gut. "Why didn't you tell me that Vincent isn't my son? Suigetsu Hōzuki was his father! "

"I am sorry Gaara, I couldn't break you heart, you loved him so much." kankuro was said while trying to regain his breath that was taken from him.

"Gaara if we had told you about it, would you have changed your mind in loving that little boy?" temari knew his answer "does it matter? As longs as he has parents who love him, it shouldn't matter."

"If you knew why did you make me marry her? I could have married Hinata! You really don't like her; you would have me marry someone that you like other then let me happy."

"Gaara, she didn't know until he was born. I found out first but like temari said it wouldn't have mattered." Kankuro felt bad for his little brother but he had to step off temari.

"You know what will drop it, I need you, kankuro, the nurse who attended are son, and I need a DNA test."

"Why?" both Temari and Kankuro said.

"I we might be able to get him back but we need proof that she never once cared for him, that where all three of you guys come in and a blood test to shoe Im not the really father and I can break this damn marriage."

Within 3 hours he had the council and the nurse, temari, kankuro, the blood test, Masturi, Vincent, Suigetsu and child predictive services in one big room.

"Council, I have called this argent meeting because this can no longer be." Gaara paused "I would like a devoice from Masturi and full custody of my son"

Matsuri protested this "I will not give him a devoice, he is mine… and he can't take custody of Vincent."

Council man 1: "We can't allow you devoice without proof."

Gaara nodded "that's why I have bought kankuro, temari and a nurse with a report."

"Council, when masturi came into the picture of being pregnant, I supported her. Without knowing her pregnancy was with another man Suigetsu Hōzuki. When she was pregnant she was unstable, once after the baby came she didn't take care of her son."

"It's true she was unstable, I have seen these events. She never once looked for him after she came out of the hospital."

Council men whispered to one another and then Council m man 1 said "Is this true nurse?"

The nurse nodded "it is I have a report here from the hospital. It states Masturi is suffering from postpartum, but even before she was unstable and had to be claimed down with dosage." she handed the report to the Council man "This paper states that Vincent is not Gaara's biological child. The last page I have is the baby's birth certificate, she didn't want her child at the time she didn't sign her name, but gaara did." She handed the pages to the man. "While I was working at the hospital, she didn't make attempted to see her child. The Kazekage was the one who took class and took care of him."

Gaara thanked the nurse quietly "There had been foul play with in this relationship. She tricked me into marrying her. "

"That's true you never loved me, you always where cheating on me!"

"I never cheated on you. I was with Hinata before you came back and the suddenly you where in bed with me. "

Council man 1 shushed them "We grant Gaara the devoice and full custody. As for you Masturi you won't be allowed to see you son unless Gaara approves it."

Gaara walked out that room a free man. A man who could now get back his love of his life. Matsuri's truths where the down fall of his marriage and father to Vincent, he was happy he could now be with Hinata.


	21. torn pt1

Note: So, sorry. I had been here and there. Writing here, doing AMV for you YouTube ( user/Animeminnie/videos?flow=grid&view=0) and doing school work

Thank you to Rose the daughter of a demon, and everyone else who loves my story!

* * *

Chapter 20

Part one:Torn

Hinata had somewhat of a tuff life, but living with her family and having sasuke was a lot better. It was early, hinata woke up and the twins were asleep still. Sasuke was still asleep too, she sneaked out of their room and entered the kitchen to find her cousin looking in the refrigerator. "Neji? What are you so early?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "let's just say I was drunk and now there is a naked tenten, hogging my bed." He closed the door to the fridge, he was kind of sad he didn't find anything to munch on.

Hinata noticed his look on his face. "I'll make you something, okay" she gave him a sweet smile like she always did. She opened the pantry door and took out flour and sugar. She place the items on the kitchen counter, she moved Neji out of the way and grabbed eggs, milk, butter.

"It's okay hinata-sama" Neji was the type who didn't want helps feeding him, or taking advantage of some one.

She gave an annoyed look and then it went back to a smile "don't worry Neji, I have to cook for sasuke. I always do it, and I also make him a snake for later on in the day." Hinata knew her cousin was hungry and the only quick thing she knew how to make was pancakes and eggs. In a matter of minutes hinata had made food a lot of food for herself, sasuke, neji, tenten, hanabi, and her father. She placed the food in front of neji. "Eat before your stomach eats its self" she smiled when Neji's belly rumbled.

"Thank you, hinata-sama" he placed pieces of egg and pancake in his mouth and chewed.

"You welcome, I better wake up Sasuke" she walked off leaving everything in the kitchen. "I'll be back" she walked off to her room. She found Sasuke tossing and Turing. She walked in and sat by his side "sasuke-kun, time to wake up." She combed though his hair.

Sasuke awoke to hinata petting him. "I'm up" he sat in bed looking at hinata. He loved this woman in front of him.

"Good, now take a shower. Breakfast is ready" Sasuke didn't make a move. "Aren't you going to get up?" She stood up and waited for him to move.

"Give me a little bit." He indeed had a good Moring.

Hinata sat back down next to him she removed the blanket from on top of him she got close to his face almost reach able for a kiss "Sasuke, go take a shower. I need to do the room…" she puckered her lips "please" Her lips weren't helping with his situation, he couldn't help himself. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her. She never kisses sasuke like she did Gaara. His touch was foreign to her and his lips where alien to her. She could help herself but she broke the kiss. "Wh-What's with you?" then she felt it. She quickly got off him and ran to the by door.

Sasuke was embarrassed but him disliking hinata being so distant. He had her, rightfully, meaning in marriage "You know what I feel for you, and I want you more."

Hinata lowered her head. She loved sasuke as a friend but she didn't, she couldn't return his feels. "I know that."

Sasuke hated waiting for her, but he knew what he signed for when he took her in marriage. His sharingan appeared, he wasn't going to hit her or hurt her, he was just mad. "We both knew that Gaara is going stay with mouse and he rather have her. I mean he didn't fight over the kids. "

Hinata was shocked but understood where that was coming from. Her hear was pure and truth she can't deny she still loved the basted for all the wrong that he did to her. "I-I-I k-know that Sasuke."

"Then what is holding you back? We are married, his married. They have their lives and we have ours " he walked over to her and made sure she had no place to run. His hand ran down her cheek to lips and back to her lips he got close to her and kissed her.

Hinata nowhere to run or move his lips where rough with her lips. She had no choice her lips granted him access to him. His lips where rough and unwanted but the way his wrapped around her told her, all his love for her.

Sasuke broke the kiss. He smiled at her "see, was that so hard? We will live our lives. Leave their lives alone. When it come to Ichigo and genesis that's where are lives with only meet. " me placed his finger under her check and walked to the bathroom. Hinata changed her children and breast feed them, when Sasuke came out Hinata held genesis and patted his back. "Did you already burp Ichigo?"

She patted Genesis back "No, not yet."

Sasuke picked up the baby. He patted her back gently "come on Ichigo you can burp for daddy." Soon after he said that ichigo burped. He held her close and whisper to her ear "no matter what people say Im your father and you are my little angel." Then he noticed she fell asleep in his arms. He placed her back in her crib and held out his arms for genesis.

"I can't deny it, but your good to them" she handed the baby boy to sasuke "I'll be out in a little." She walked into the bathroom and came out squeaky clean. She picked up Ichigo from her crib, sasuke held Genesis close and opened the bedroom door

They walked side by side to the dinner table and held them close while they ate. Once they ate Hinata handed Ichigo to her father and Sasuke handed genesis to Hanabi . Hinata walked with sasuke to the gate with his boxed lunch it was supposed to be a snake but she over did it. "I'll be back in the afternoon. Hopefully the kids are a hassle for you."

Hinata smiled and waved it off. "Don't worry they won't. Be careful "

Sasuke let out a laugh. "Hinata you known me for how long? Im not like Naruto. Speaking of naruto before I meat with my group I have to talk to Naruto, so he can give me a mission for my group. " he took the lunch from her and started to walk, he waved to her.

Hinata watched sasuke, until she couldn't see him anymore. She went back to the compounded to find tenten all over Neji.

Sasuke was about o enter the gate to the hokage when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see a man in a green jumpsuit and bushy eye brows "Sasuke! Can you do me a favor?"

Sasuke was confused why bushy brows needed a favor. "Okay"

Lee handed him a scroll "hand this to naruto, won't you. If guy comes back and he sees the bird cages still dirty his gonna make me do a lot of laps around the village." He waved to him and before he was out of sight he called out "it's from Gaara it seems important."

Sasuke entered the tower, he was curious. He walked to the roof and opened it his heart dropped "_Naruto, good friend. I have some good news and bad news. My son Vincent isn't my child by blood but he is still my son I love. And the good news is that I am no longer married to Matsuri. I am free to love hinata. I can't wait to tell her. Can you please tell her, I can't tell her because Im in over my head with paper work? _" Sasuke crumbed the scroll in his hand, he placed it in his pouch. He walked off to Naruto's office, and he acted a little temper-ish then normal. "NARUTO! I demand a higher mission for my group"

Naruto could see his friend was in a bad mood "oi, what's up? What climbed into your ass and dead? Hmmm"

Sasuke wanted to kill his friend he made a fist and bonked him in the head "Naruto, you know my team is ready for a higher mission."

"Fine, I'll see what I have! Just no more hitting me, I have a lot of that from Sakura" Naruto looked over the list of missions. His team was under rank d and looked at raked c missions. "I have a good one for you. There are parts to it. Part one their bandits that are harassing the woman in the town. Part 2 not only the bandits are using the woman in the town but they are eating all their food. Part 3 find the ringleader, and bring him to Shikamaru, he is at the jail"

Sasuke nodded and left to meet his group, at the training grounds. He met with his team, and soon after left. It took 1/3 of the day to each the town, and less time to do part one- to three. He wanted to teach them fire ball jutsu. He placed four scrolls away from them. Sasuke took did the hand signs then in a big breath and within a matter of seconds the scroll in front of him was turned into ashes. They understood but couldn't release one. He place the three reminder scrolls in his pouch. Then it was back to the village.

After going to the jail, sasuke went to fill out a missions report. It was paper work was easy but it was so useless to do it. It was like every night, eat, talk, off to bed, stay up, then sleep, but after hinata had fallen asleep sasuke was still up.

He wanted to keep hinata forever, he wanted to tell her the truth, but he couldn't. He did not want to be without her or the twins. Their married was based on their friend ship, he didn't want to ruin his marriage. In his mind he was fighting the selfish and the friendly man inside of himself.

4 months had pass

Hinata and sasuke out with their children, it was their family day. Hinata was getting mad she and the children had no time with sasuke, so he took a day off so he can spend with his family. They left the compound at 10am and walked to the old Uchiha's compounded they took the underground tunnel to the hidden Uchiha hide out. They spent a few hours with their uncle Itachi they wondered the hid out. Sasuke had taken his family to a hidden river near the hideout.

"I never knew this water fall was here, it's so beautiful" hinata was captivated by the sight.

"I believe the little one like it here to" he held Ichigo in his arms.

It was hour, then Sasuke noticed they spent a lot more time them he expected them to. They made their way to the hide out once more, Itachi bugged Sasuke to stay the night.

"It's been a while since I was here" hinata was looking out the window. "I hope they sleep good."

The next Moring

The group made it back within the village and Sasuke lead them home. He was to meet his group in the training grounds. Sasuke made his way to the gate once he passed he began to spar with his students.

At the compound, the sun is setting.

"Hinata-Sama" Neji called from the other side of the door.

"What is it Neji, Im getting dressed." She hurried up and putting a black bra and a black tube top shirt under a fishnet t-shirt and black a dark blue jean shorts that hugged her bottom half. "Come in"

Neji stood looking at his cousin "Kazekage sama is outside he wanted to talk to you and see "our" children." Neji saw Hinata nodded and left to get Gaara. Hinata received Gaara in her bedroom "here he is"

"Come in"

Hinata was changing Genesis diaper while his sister was having fun in the crib. She had just bucked genesis one peace shorts. "Kazekage-sama"

"You know you can call me Gaara, Hina" he smiled at her.

Hinata looked at Gaara and handed him his child. "So what's new Kazekage-sama"

Gaara had a small smile plastered on his face. "Temari is making pains to move here. She is no longer need in suna. I can no longer keep her from her husband." he's eyes turned softer "SO what do you think of what, naruto told you?"

Hinata was happy for Shikamaru to finally have his wife, and Temari could finally be happy. "T-That is nice, Can't wait to see Shikamaru's happy, usefully he is all serious" then she tough of the last part he said. "Naruto hasn't told me anything."

Gaara was kind of surprised but "I told naruto, to tell you…." he wanted to scream the words but he restricted himself "I am free, No more matsuri."

Hinata couldn't believe this "And your son? Isn't that why you stayed with her, what happened to Vincent?"

"Vincent is here in the village with Temari, she want to take him with her." he paused "Vicente isn't really my son. "

Hinata couldn't move her eyes grow big in the shock "N-Not y-your s-son?"

Gaara cuddled the baby in his arms closer "Meaning by blood he hasn't my son but I love him as a son." he took a moment to think "so what do you think?"

She wanted to say more things but four words came out "Th-That's good f-for you."

"I am finally rid of Masturi, now I can keep my promise to you."

Hinata wanted him so much still "There is no need to keep any promises, the promises you only need to keep is the ones for are kids." But she couldn't give in, she made a promise she would try and be happy without him, and not to break her best friend's heart.

"I promised; I will get them back and you hina."

"You don't need to, really….I m-mean I am really glad you're free." Hinata looked outside to the sun setting " _Please make your time short here, sasuke is about to come home_"

"I am glad, we just need to talk to sasuke so he can divorce you."

Just like hinata predicted Sasuke was back he managed hear what Gaara had said. He barged into the room in a cool voice he said "Over my dead body."


	22. Ch20 PT2 Life Without Him

Chapter 20

Part two: life without him.

Sorry: at the end of this chapter, it tends to get... forceful :-)

Sasuke barged into the room in a cool voice he said "Over my dead body." Sasuke hated the red head in front of him. Gaara was trying to take away his wife and he didn't like it one bit.

Hinata could tell her husband was not happy, He was in fact was pissed off. She wanted to reinsure him "Gaara I am married to Sasuke, I choose to marry him. I vale my word to him when I signed the marriage scroll"

Sasuke understood she would never leave him. He walked over to Hinata and hugged he head back to the door. "Hinata I will be outside, I am going to train with Neji. If you need anything or if Gaara is bothering you, please call for me." and he closed the door.

Gaara was consumed by his hated and wanted nothing more to steal his beloved away with their children, but he was pissed. "So you love him?"

"_H_e _is _jealous? _He is cute _"Hinata gave him a little blush "I love him as a friend"

"Friends are not like that!" he paused he walked forward to her, and she walked back to the wall. "I always loved you, but I can see you love HIM."

She didn't like his tone "Kazekage what I do or my relationship to Sasuke doesn't concern you"

He bit his lip, was this, his Hinata? "When I was married with Matsuri, I never loved her, never touched her, and never kissed her. I wanted nothing to do with her." he placed his hands to the side of her so she wouldn't escape. "But you seeing you love Sasuke, I am guessing you forgot about me, what we had, the love we shared, the way I made love to you. Tell me something what we had, where we having sex or making love? The way I see it you love Uchiha and I'm guessing you are making love to him."

Hinata was overloaded with emotion "_I made love you and only you. I have never laid in bed with Sasuke like that. I love you, I love him as a friend, but I can't abandon my promise to him so easy. I wish things never ended like this." _before Hinata could open her mouth she was cutoff by a fist hitting the space next to her left ear.

"By the way you didn't answer, Its true" he paused "You are a slut, my sister was right. I wish I never laid eyes on you, If I knew, I would have used you first and tossed you to the side because you are Trash, Gold-diger, whore, a sl..." he place his right hand on his cheek, he felt a throbbing pain on his skin.

"What I do with my husband should not interest you, I loved you only you, but you..." her tears begin to steam down her soft pink cheeks. "Y-you cheated on me, I want a normal life where I can live in peace with my twins. Where we are not looked as, the mistress of the kazekage, and his two bastard children. Where we can live happy and no one to break us apart." she placed her hands to her face coving her eyes. "Sasuke was there for me when you didn't care to listen to me. He was there for my pregnancy, he was there to help me with buying baby cloths, go to doctors appointments, and while you where on you're thrown and her on her pedestal next to you." She wiped her tries and hit his chest "I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me. I hate you for every time you loved for me. I hate you for choosing me and not someone else. I hate you for every kind word you ever said." Hinata had pushed Gaara off her and pushed him to the door "I hate you! If you think I did something with Sasuke okay believe what you want. I have been yours and only yours. Get out of my father's house. I'll send the twins when you want to see them. " she paused "Or just send your sister, I rather have her crap then yous." She slammed the door in his face.

Gaara was happy she was his, but was on edge that she said all those things. He wanted to take all he said back, but knew he couldn't. He passed by the living room when someone called him over.

"Kazekage-sama I overheard what my sister said." She winked at him "I don't think she means it she still loves you despite, what she said."

This young lady in front of him was Hinata's sister, she looked a bit different then when he saw the whole family at the hospital, the day the twins were born. He nodded his head and understood what she said.

3 years had passed.

"Mama?" a little red head girl called out. "Mama?" she had walked to her room "Gen where is Mama?" and she saw her brother raise and lower his shoulders. She walked all over the house she asked her Grandpa, auntie, and uncle Neji.

"Ichigo how about we go and find her, me and you." Neji held her hand.

"Uncle, and gen?" she pulled away and was about to run but her grandpa stopped her.

"Ichigo I just saw your brother and he is taking a nap. Go on and look for your mother okay."

She nodded and left with Neji when they left the house, Hinata and Sasuke had return from the store. "We managed to get everything we needed. Now we have to decorate "she smiled at Sasuke. The decorated the house nice and quick, then she stated on the food. She had managed to cook the twin's favorite foods. She made her way to her room and quickly got dressed.

She had the family hide in the darkness within the living room. She looked outside to see Neji and her daughter she woke up Genesis and before they could enter the house Hinata beat them to the door.

"Mama!" the little girl yelled. "You where hiding." She noticed the dark home "where is every one?"

Hinata had an Idea she bent down to her children "If you can find everyone there is a surprise waiting" she saw the happiness in their eyes and they began to jump up and down, and they quickly began searching. They entered the living room, Hinata and Neji behind them. When Hinata turned on the lights her and Neji as well as Sasuke, her father, and her sister yelled "surprise!"

The two looked each other and back to their mother she smiled and bent down "Today is your birthday. The day you two came into my life as well as your father."

The little girl smiled when she heard father. She looked around and the smile despaired "Mama, Where is Daddy and auntie and uncle?"

"Gaara'S not here" Genesis said with a smile on his face. He knows his father but he chooses to call Sasuke his father. "I'm Happy"

Hinata could see the hurt in her baby girl's eyes, she bent down on her left knee. "Temari tells me he will be here tomorrow and you get to spend it with him. So don't cry. How about we eat, then have some cake." She smiled at the strawberry pigtailed daughter and they all sat down and began to eat.

The next morning Hinata Answer the door, she was surprised to see Gaara in front of her. When ever he came to town he would send Temari. "kazekage-sama" she said just above a whisper. She looked down to see a little boy

He eyed her like candy, up and down about to drool "You look well, I haven't seen you in a long time." He paused and introduce his son "This is my son Vincent."He missed Hinata so dearly for the last past years he was unhappy. "Are the kids ready?"

Hinata looked around "Please come in, Let me see if they are ready." She stepped a side to let him in. She left the red head man in the living room with Neji and her father. When Hinata returned with the twins, it was silent and looks where sent all around the room.

"DADDDY!" Ichigo called out. She ran to her father and hugged him. Gaara put his hands around the small girl. "Vincent!"Neji and Hiashi left the room while Gaara was still in the house.

"You look pretty, my princess." He kissed her forehead.

Genesis took a couple steps to Gaara "Gaara" the little boy acknowledged his father, He didn't want to be near Gaara. From all the Stories his Father, uncle, auntie, Grandfather and people in the village, he wanted nothing to do with this man. He was only three but_ "how can Mother love this man? She loved him and he didn't want her anymore."_

Gaara felt bad his son didn't want anything to do with him. "How about we go for a fun walk and then over to uncle and aunties home?"

"Yes!" the little girl called out.

Gaara looked at her twin brother "What about it Son?"

Genesis shook his head right to left "I want to stay... with daddy and Mommy." He walked back to his mother and held her hand. "be good, Ichi."

Hinata bent down "Genesis, It's your fathers turn to hang out with you. You can spend it with your brother and your sister."

"Sasuke is my daddy" he paused to think about it "_father said he won't be home till next month_" he thought a bit more "If mommy comes."

Hinata was surprised that her son wanted her to come. "I'm better off here than anything. You go have fun"

"Mommy please! I want to be with you and Daddy, And Sasuke's not home." Ichigo had her puppy eyes on.

"Ifs okay with your father and his family." She looked at Gaara with a plead in her eyes saying "_please say no_"

Gaara smiled at the twins "Of Course you can come."

With that Hinata wanted to stay home, and scrub her body off some more.

_Last night flash back _

"Night, you two" Sasuke kissed their foreheads and walked out the room.

"Good night Ichigo and Genesis." She kissed their foreheads "don't let the bed bugs bit." Hinata turned on the night lights and turned off the regular lights and closed the door. Hinata entered the hallway to her bedroom.

"I'm going out to have some drinks with the guys. Don't stay up to late." Sasuke kissed Hinata good bye and walked off.

Hinata had fallen asleep within an hour. She woke up to weight on her chest. She eyes flung open. This shadow was squeezing her breast. When the moon light shined on his face "Sasuke" she wanted him to stop, this was wrong.

"Hinata" he pulled off her shirt. "I want you so bad" he was still attending to her breast.

"Stop, Please stop" she tried to get free.

"Why should I it's been three years never once getting touched, never making love to you" he pulled her pant and her panties off. "I want a child"

"We have twins" she managed to get up only to get shoved back down

"I will always love them but I want a Uchiha running around." He began to kiss her forcefully "I have every right I am you husband."

_End of flash back_


	23. Solution unfair Ch21pt1:WHAT!

Solution? Or unfair?

1Chapter 21

P1:WHAT!

The twins got to spend the day with their mother, father and brother. Hand and hand they walked the streets of Konoha until sunset. They made their way to Shikamaru and Tamari's home. Gaara reached for the door when he opened it, the twins smiled and giggled, it was surprise party. Everyone was invited from Rock lee to the Hokage himself. When the party finally ended the three toddlers fell asleep, Gaara left Vincent with Temari while he help Hinata carry Ichigo. "I meant it, you do look good."

Hinata smiled at him "Thank you, you look good too." She disliked being so close to him but so far away.

Once they reached the Hyūga Compound they entered quietly once they place the twins in their beds Hinata invited Gaara to a cup of tea in the kitchen. She pour him a cup of warm tea they sat in the kitchen quietly until Hinata spoke "I am sorry when we last spoke, I was upset and hurt."

Gaara wanted to be the one to apologize first "I was my fault. I was and Still am jealous. Are you happy, now?"

Hinata couldn't deny the truth. "Honestly, no" she played with the brim of her cup "I love it here with my family, the twins" she sighed "But Sasuke…." Before she could say anything else she felt his lips on hers. It was a far distant memory that she once love, even now she loves it. Their kiss deepen, they both wanted this. Gaara lifted her up bridal style. He made his way to her room setting her softly on the bed.

Hinata wanted this, she needed him. Thinking of what had happen she let tears out. She hated herself, why now did she had to cry, why at this moment did she think of Sasuke. She remembered all too well, every image, every move Sasuke made hunted her. She remembered every word she spoke, she shivered at the unforgiving moments.

Gaara noticed she had tears flowing from her peal orbs, she looked like she saw ghost. He looked at her as to say _what wrong? _ After moments of staring at her he sighed "What is wrong, Hinata?"

Hinata hid her face from his with her hands_**.**_

_**-Flash Back- **_"Please Stop, Sasuke." It was no use, he wasn't listening "Don't Do this Your my friend." She pushed him away "I love you as a FRIEND, Sasuke. Don't do this to me." Her tears streamed down even faster, she was bond to Sasuke "You have no right, to do this. Your forcing it"

Sasuke smirked at Hinata as he peeled off the layer of cloths they both had "I am your husband, this is not rape. You agreed to it when you married me." He attacked her body with forced kisses and touches "I am tired of waiting around like a sack of rocks. You're my wife, don't you get that? I wanted you ever since I saw you in the sand village. I waited long enough for you to get over that no-eyebrow freak of a kazekage. I'll make you forget all about him in the sheets, Hinata." He let out an evil laugh " I'll take good care of you just like I promised, I'll be soft even though you're not a virgin" there was no passion friend nor humble husband, all there was a disgusting, evil, stinky drunk Sasuke.

–_**End of flash back-**_

Gaara shook her out of her thoughts and he replied his question "Hinata, What is wrong?" he had no reply from her "What happened?" no answer "Who did it" He noticed her glance a picture of her, the twins and Sasuke. He looked back at Hinata "Did Sasuke do something to you?" No response the only thing Hinata did was she hind in Gaara shoulder. Before he could ask another question she began to shake, from that he knew what had happed. He laid beside her, until her eyes where heavy and she fell asleep. He stood up and walked to the door quite as a cockroach. He walked down the hall, and into the kitchen where he met Him.

"Who let you in?" the tall brunette said. His eyes shining in the moon light. "Did my cousin chase you out again?" he let a little chucky escape his lips.

Gaara stood his ground "Hinata didn't chase me out Neji. She just fell asleep." Gaara walked closer to Neji had ad a beyond serious face. "Has Hinata talked to you about" before he could finish Neji interrupted.

"About You?" he took a short pause "Nope, I think she lost interest in you Kazekage-sama."

"Not about me" His eyes drifted to the floor " about Uchiha, Sasuke." He looked into Neji's eyes pleading "it seems, He forced himself on Hinata." It was hard saying that last sentence, those words burned his lips.

Neji eyes looked at shocked and his eyes where wide open. "Sasuke? Forced himself on Hinata-sama?" he took a moment to remember this morning he didn't' see Hinata cooking, she was downstairs when Sasuke said his good byes. On top of that, there was some bed making sound coming from her hallway. "I thought she…let him … and she was to embarrass to see Sasuke this morning before he left. Are you sure He forced himself on her?"

"I am sure. She didn't want to tell me but her little hints, and the way she is…. He forced himself on her."

The next morning Gaara had to return to Suna. He wanted to talk to Naruto about it, but he couldn't bring himself to tell another person. It killed him to know that Hinata was sleeping on the same bed as Him, let alone their children be around him.


	24. Solution unfair Ch21pt2:Retuning Uchiha

Solution? Or unfair?

Chapter 21

P2:Retuning Uchiha

It wasn't far from the konoha, Sasuke decided to top by a flowing river, he had his team go ahead of him and report to the dobe. It wasn't Sasuke favorite thing to do, a written hand report of the mission. He looked at the shimmering river, it reminded Sasuke of Her eyes. Waking up next to his friends face, every morning was incurable.

_**-Flash Back-**_ the sun was barely shining, it was awful. He had woken up with a hangover. He tried to remember everything he did last night but their where black out here and there. He remembered walking back to the compound. He remembers he jumped in the shower then off to bed. But he didn't remember getting into the bedroom. He noticed Hinata was still in bed "are you getting you anytime?" he petted her head "You know I have a mission to day."

Hinata away from his hand, she place the blanket even higher than it was on her body. "I-I ju-just don't fe-feel g-good t-today. Ho-hopeful when you c-come ba-back I'll be fine." There was a pause "Go-good night Sasuke."

_**-End of flash back-**_

Sasuke was interrupted by some foot prints, he looked back to see the man he smiled a bit "How are you?"

The man replied "Good. How was your mission?"

Sasuke looked back to the water " it was good. No deaths and mission completed" then he wounded about the man "Why are you out here?"

The man came closer to Sasuke " Taking a walk" In a seconds flat Sasuke was on the floor, he couldn't move "I don't like the fact what you did to her" one last blow Sasuke wasn't moving. "die…" the man whispered. He left Sasuke's body and returned to the village.

Night fell there was a knock at the hyuga compound, the blond man and his wife speed walked inside. "I need to talk to Hinata! NOW!" he walked back and forth on the wooden floor of the living room, His wife sat on the floor. Hinata's family excepted for the twins and Hinata weren't present. Then he heard footsteps and he glanced at the white eyed, indigo hair woman "Hinata!"

"calm down Naruto" she stood next to neji and her father "What do you want?"

Naruto ran his hand in his hair trying to make it easier on the newly widow "Sasuke" he paused "Was found dead." He looked at neji as Hinata started to cry on his shoulder "He was near the village, he had stopped at the river. Their where no external damage, no blood where he was laying….Sakura looked over his body."

"It seemed like he had a heart attack. But that isn't right, he was health in every way. Did he talk to you about issues?"

Hinata pulled away from her cousin's shoulder "He talked to me about sharp pains in his eyes and very strong migrants" she thought hard on anything Sasuke would complain about. "That's all"

Naruto nodded his head "I'm sorry, Hinata." He walked over to her and hugged her close "We are holding the funeral the day after tomorrow." He stepped away to let sakura hug her. "We'll be on are way" the couple left the compound.

Hinata couldn't believe he was dead. Last time she saw him he wasn't himself. "He's gone." The words left Hinata with a bad taste In her mouth.

"Don't worry Hinata everything will be fine. Don't cry sister….look on the bright side you and your children are here. Like I read in story 'love will find another' I be here for you." Hinata sister hugged her.

"Hinata" her father said as he hugged her "don't let this death, kill you."

Neji walked Hinata to her cambers "I thought he was good for you. But before he left for his mission he was the worst. I am sad I didn't get to kill him myself."

The next day came and went the day of the funeral came. Everyone was there, they had black clothing on. Even the twins where there, they let out sobs of fear, sobs of sadness, sobs of angriness. Every one walked up to place a red rose on the table. "You won't be able to each me ninja stuff….I'll miss you Daddy." Genesis said "Why did you have to go?" Ichigo cried out, she place a red rose on the table.

The last person to place a rose on the table was Hinata she had wanted Sasuke to pay for the wrong he had done but not by death.

"_he killed my brother" _ he was staining next the killer. In a flash the man fell to his knees. No one's eyes where faster than Hitachi's nor did they move fast like him.

Hinata ran to her father who was on the floor barely breathing "Father? "She tied to heal him but his wound was deep, the only thing was death for him. "Father doesn't leave us. We need you"

Haishi place a hand on her head "I am at peace. Don't worry. I will soon join your mother. I am happy knowing my daughters and nephew are wonderful ninja's. Neji protect them. Hanabi, sorry for everything. Hinata you can live a happy life knowing Sasuke is died because of me…." His eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Sasuke was cremated that night, Haishi body was also cremated. Everyone came by the compound to pay respects to the two men in Hinata's life. After everyone had gone Itachi was given Sasuke's ashes. "I know he would have like to be spread around. I am sorry Itachi my father….. He had no right. For that Sasuke paid the price."

Itachi hugged Hinata close "I understand. What Sasuke did was wrong. There is no name for it. As for your father, He was enraged by Sasuke actions. Everything has a price to pay." He looked over to the twins he loved as his own niece and nephew. "I miss them, and I'll miss you Hinata"

Hinata let tears roll down her pink cheeks "when you want see them, you can"

Before Itachi left he use his sharingon on Hinata "you take good care of yourself Hinata as well as the little ones you carry" and like that Itachi vanished.


End file.
